The Wedding
by MissBeth91
Summary: Rachel's Is Going Back To Her Home Town For Her Sister's Wedding, Which Would Be Fine If The Groom Wasn't Rachel's Ex Boyfriend Who Was Still In Love With Her. Secrets Will Be Revealed At Lima's 'Wedding Of The Year'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Dear Readers :)**

**So this is my first new story since coming back to Fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy. Also if you go to my Pinterest which is MissBeth91 then you can look at the pictures that inspired my chapters. **

**Just a quick note, in the story Finn is an author and I use the titles of my favourite author John Green. I did this because the books he writes are beautiful and I wanted to give a picture of how I wanted Finn to write. **

**Happy Reading **

**MissBeth91**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"So the aisle with be draped with white orchids and we can put that in the bouquet as well" the wedding planner explained to Quinn, Puck and Quinn's mother Shelby as they sat around the dining room table going over last minutes wedding details.

"That all sounds lovely, doesn't it Quinn" Shelby beamed smiling brightly at Quinn who returned it. Quinn had dreamed about her wedding since she was a little girl and she couldn't believe it was only 6 days away after almost a year of planning.

They were having it at Quinn's family home in Lima, Ohio and everything had been finalised including the food, band, flowers, bridesmaid dresses and suits. All Quinn was waiting for now was for the rest of their wedding party to arrive.

"It does, what do you think Noah?" Quinn asked as she turned to her fiancé who had a glazed look in his eyes. It was clear to everyone at the table he hadn't been listening.

"What yeah get whatever you want" Puck finally answered after Quinn nudged him in the side with her elbow. Quinn glared at Puck as Shelby shared an embarrassed smile with the wedding planner.

"I think that's enough wedding talk today, the bride and groom have a lot to do. We can talk more when the rest of the wedding party arrives" Shelby decided. She stood up from the table and started collecting up the fabric pieces, small flowers and wedding pictures that littered the large table in the grand dining room.

"Of course Mrs Berry" The Wedding Planner agreed as she helped Shelby collect everything together into the two boxes on the table while Quinn continued to stare at Puck.

"I'll walk you out Wendy" Shelby smiled as the two of them carried the boxes out of the dining room. As soon as they left Quinn angrily jumped out of her chair.

"You could have at least pretended to care in front of the wedding planner" Quinn argued as she grabbed a drink from the bar at the far side of the room.

"I'm sorry but I can only talk about flowers for so long before I get bored" Puck pointed out as he watched Quinn pour her drink and then finish it in one gulp.

"I'm happy to see our wedding bores you" Quinn snapped as she straightened up her blouse then the headband in her straight blond hair.

"That's not what I meant" Puck groaned, when all Quinn did was roll her eyes Puck decided to change the subject "when are the others getting here?"

Quinn gave Puck a look that said she knew what he was doing but she answered anyway.

"Santana and Mike should be here soon and we said we would pick Finn and Sam up from the airport at four because they haven't been here before" Quinn answered as took two bottles of water from the bar then sat back down next to him.

"And Rachel?" Puck asked cautiously as Quinn handed him the water bottle. Puck kissed her cheek in thank you before Quinn answered.

"I don't know she said she would call when she's close" Quinn answered, she chose to ignore his hesitant to ask about her sister even after all these years it was still a sensitive topic between them.

"It will be nice to see them all" Puck commented. Quinn could feel Puck watching her as she played with the diamond ring on her left hand. Quinn leaned back in the large dining chair and looked towards Puck, watching him carefully. Even after five years together Quinn still couldn't read Puck the way she wanted or the way she thought she should especially when they were about to get married.

"Yeah we haven't all been together since graduation" Quinn added. The last time their group had been together had been five years ago when they had left High School. Quinn and their friend Mike had been the year below them but they had both celebrated with the rest of their friends before all going their separate ways.

"Feels like a life time ago" Puck sighed as he ran a hand through his buzz cut hair. Quinn didn't know what to make of Puck's attitude so she decided to ignore as they had too much to do.

"It was for some of us" Quinn concluded giving Puck a look. They both know what Quinn was trying to say. Puck just nodded his head and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Well I think that went well, it's so exciting isn't it" Shelby cheered as she walked back into the Dining room. She walked to the bar and poured herself some white wine. She looked towards the couple with a brighter smile than either of them could muster.

Quinn turned away from Puck and smiled at her mother "Yeah I can't wait"

**XoXo**

Santana and Mike drove up the long gravel drive way and parked their rental car next to the others in the eight car garage. They both looked out at the house before them a bit further up the hill but neither made a move to get out of the car.

"God what made me agree to this?" Santana groaned as she put her head on the steering wheel.

"Quinn is one of your best friends" Mike reasoned with a slight smile. They both knew what they were about to get into. In the last month alone they had received fifty-six emails detailing what was expected this week.

"No that can't be it" Santana shook her head. Santana loved her friends, she really did. She just wasn't sure she would last week in the Berry Mansion without even adding the wedding circus.

"Well Rachel did say she would put that picture of you from graduation on her blog if you made her wear the chiffon bridesmaid dress alone" Mike laughed remembering the threatening voicemail Rachel had left Santana just five months ago when Santana had told her she was dropping out of being a bridesmaid because Quinn was driving her crazy even from across the country.

"Oh yeah now I remember" Santana sighed she leaned back in the driver's seat and looked at Mike.

"Come on it's not going to be that bad" Mike encouraged. Santana knew Mike meant well he was always the optimist in their group of friends but Santana wondered if Mike forgot what had happened the last time they were all together.

"Please you've met Quinn, add her mother to the mix and this wedding is going to be a bloody circus" Santana argued smirking at Mike as he just shook his head "and let not forget Rachel and Puck"

"There is no Rachel and Puck" Mike warned giving Santana a look.

"Anyone told Puck that" Santana smirked as she fixed her lip-gloss in the mirror.

"Okay come on moody we've been in the car too long, they are probably watching from the window" Mike said. The both got out of the car and took out their bags from the boot. They had only moved a few steps up the hill when they saw Quinn bound out of the front door and run towards them.

"You guys are here" Quinn cheered as she tackled Santana into a hug to the amusement of Mike. Santana hugged her back quickly before pulling away from. Quinn then jumped onto Mike who hugged her more enthusiastically.

"Hey Quinn, so good to see you" Mike said once he pulled away from Quinn and shook Pucks hand once he had reached them.

"I'm so happy you guys are here" Quinn beamed as Santana hugged Puck. He took Santana's case from her and the foursome walked up the path back towards the house, it was a mansion in Santana's eyes and even after years of staying there Santana could never get used to its grandeur.

"My god you guys are getting married" Mike laughed as he wrapped his arms around Quinn and Puck "how old are we"

"Speak for yourself I plan to be twenty-four forever" Santana smirked walking at the other side of Quinn.

"It's so good to have you guys here" Quinn smiled hugging Santana's side "Come on I'll show you where you guys are staying"

Quinn went off in front of them towards the house. Santana just smiled at her friend's enthusiasm as Puck and Sam trailed behind her.

"You know you could look a little happier" Mike stated pushing Puck jokingly.

"Shut up man" Puck snipped speaking for the first time. Santana just rolled her eyes; Puck was always in some sort of mood about something.

"I'm just saying you're about to get married you look like you going to the chair" Mike encouraged as he looked towards the door to make sure that Quinn or worse her mother couldn't hear him.

The three of them walked through the front door and were greeted by the Berry's Housekeeper ready to take their bags upstairs.

As Quinn instructed the housekeeper where to take the bags, Puck just stood behind them all and Santana shook her head when she heard Puck whisper "Same thing"

**XoXo**

After dropping their bags in their room, Santana and Mike had some lunch with Puck, Quinn and Quinn's parents who were they once again went over weddings details. While Santana faked enthusiasm (she would never be a girly girl) and Mike hummed and ahhh'd in right places, Puck didn't even bother listening. Santana could see his thoughts were miles away probably on the brunette only a few hours away. Santana watched Quinn look over to Puck every few minutes and sigh when once again she noticed he wasn't really listening. Santana couldn't help but feel sorry for Quinn their wedding was a week away and Puck wasn't acting like he didn't really care and Santana could tell it was noticeable to everyone at the table.

Once Shelby had decided they had covered everything, something they would have to do again once the other got their Santana, Puck, Quinn and Sam set off in Puck's car to the next town over from Lima to Pick up Sam and Finn from the airport.

"So I'm excited to see Finn and Sam reaction to the mansion" Santana laughed from the back seat "Hudson will probably faint"

"Santana it's not a mansion it's a plantation" Quinn corrected with a smile. Santana knew Quinn was now used to her sarcastic ways, although that hadn't always been the case. They hadn't always gotten along but Quinn was important to Rachel and Rachel was Santana's best friend so they had learnt over to time how to tolerate each other and that had lead to friendship.

"Same difference" Santana mused as she took out her phone to check out her Twitter feed. The group had been in the car for an hour and would be arriving soon.

"Just as long as they don't talk about it in front of Will, unless they want an hour lecture about its history" Puck joked which only amused Mike. Quinn snapped he head toward Puck from the front passenger seat and glared at him. A look Santana thought Quinn had perfected when looking at Puck.

"My father is just proud of the house" Quinn defended. Mike and Santana shared a look as Quinn continued to glare at Puck.

"Plantation" Mike smiled trying to diffuse soon of tension in the Range Rover. Quinn smiled sadly at Mike before looking out of her passenger window.

"It was a joke Quinn" Puck reasoned with a sigh shaking his head. Quinn ignored Puck and Santana and Mike kept their heads down both playing with their phones.

After fifteen minutes of tense silence Santana finally say a sign for the Sugar Creek airport. Santana let out a sigh that they would finally be able to get out of the car.

"We're here" Quinn proclaimed, she directed Puck to the car park, they small argument clearly forgotten even though the tension was still there.

The foursome got out of the car and made their way to the gate Finn and Sam would be arriving at.

The group waited for five minutes when they saw their friends come out of their gate bags in tow. The group all hugged each other, all genuinely happy to see each other. Once the hellos were done the groups made their way back to the car.

"So this is Lima Ohio, I'm excited to see the hillbillies and apple picking" Sam joked punching Mike's arm. The boys walked in front as Quinn and Santana walked behind them.

"Yeah because North Carolina is so much better" Mike said sarcastically punching Sam back.

"And this is Sugar Creek not Lima" Quinn corrected.

"Same difference" Sam laughed winking at Quinn. Quinn just rolled her eyes back at him.

"We can't all be big city guys like Hudson" Puck added. Finn just shook his head as slightly pushed Puck away.

"Why was I dragged into this" Finn wondered. Unlike his friends Finn was born and raised in New York and his friends always teased him about it, Santana wasn't even sure why Finn was just really easy to tease and embarrass.

"Just happy to see you mate" Puck laughed as he put Finn in a head lock which Finn quickly got out of.

"Yeah how lucky are we that a New York Times Bestselling author has time for us" Santana sighed sarcastically leaning up to wrap her arm around Finn's neck. Finn lifted Santana off her feet with just one hand then put her back down.

"It's for inspiration on my next book on how people from small towns always seem to marry their cousins" Finn joked with a shy smile, he was never one to tease the others.

"Hudson made a joke now we can really celebrate" Sam cheered to the laugh of the others and embarrassment of Finn. The group reached the car and all climbed in side, the six of them trying to fit in a 5 seater car with two large duffle bags.

"Yeah the Wedding Festivities just weren't enough" Mike mused with a smile.

Quinn turned to the back to smile at her friend's then wink at them jokingly; both Quinn and Puck seemed in better moods around their friends.

"Oh they'll be enough"

**XoXo**

After arriving back to the house, Finn and Sam were cornered into a tour of the estate by Will, Quinn's father, so Santana and Mike had decided to relax at the back of garden by the basketball court that never got used.

The Berry Plantation had been in their family for over 200 years. It was a large white brick mansion in the centre of 5000 acres of land. It had a large reception area, 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a library and large dining area. It also had a guesthouse that the housekeeper and her husband lived in. It had been modernised over the years and now had a swimming pool, tennis and basketball court. It was like a very nice hotel that their friends just happened to grown up in.

Mike was practicing some free throws while Santana sat on a bench near the basket playing on her phone when they saw Finn and Sam walk over to them, both with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

Santana had expected it, the house was something to see if you yourself were brought up in a normal there bedroom houses like the rest of them were.

"So had a good tour of the house guys" Mike laughed when he saw the look of bewilderment of Finn and Sam's faces as they walked towards them.

"This space is ridiculous and I mean that in the nicest possible way" Sam shook his head as he sat on the bench next to Santana.

"It's huge" Finn commented not really sure what else to say. Mike and him began to pass the ball back to each other while Sam watched them.

"Where are Puck and Quinn?" Santana wondered as she scrolled through her emails on her phone.

"Quinn's mom wanted to go over the set list for the band one more time before she sent it to them" Finn explained as he passed the ball back to Mike.

"They've already had 4 arguments and we've only been here three hours" Santana commented as she put her phone back in her pocket

"Santana don't start" Mike warned her as he dunked the ball in the basket. The ball bounced away so Finn caught it and threw it back to Mike.

"I'm not starting I'm just making an observation" Santana shrugged as she watched the boys play "and we all know it's going to get worse when Rachel gets here"

"Rachel's not going to stir anything it's not in her nature" Mike said, he let the ball fall as he took another shot then him and Finn sat across from the other two at the bench table.

"I know my best friend" Santana snipped rolling her eyes "all I meant was Puck had never been able to hide how he feels about Rachel whenever he's around her"

"Well it's not our place to meddle or comment on it" Mike concluded giving Santana a look that the conversation was over.

Finn and Sam looked at each other as their friend talked about the history of Puck and Rachel. Finn and Sam met the group in college so never knew what went on between Puck and the Berry sisters. Santana knew they either got bored or annoyed whenever the others talked about it because they never went in to detail.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened between Puck, Quinn and Quinn's sister? You talk about it enough" Sam wondered with a smirk. Santana knew that neither of them really cared to know, especially because they didn't think it was right to know something personal about a woman they had never met.

"You're right I'll stop" Santana agreed, she then turned to smile at Finn "you know Finn I think you'll like Rachel. I think you have a lot in common"

"Why are saying it like that" Finn asked looking at Santana confused. He looked at Mike then Sam who just shrugged.

"I'm not saying it like anything" Santana shrugged with a weird smile, a thought suddenly occurring to her about Rachel and Finn.

Mike just shook his head at Santana then jumped off the bench to grab the basket ball "Okay enough talking, who's up for basketball on this ridiculous court"

**XoXo**

Rachel let out a loud moan as she parked her car next to what she assumed was Mike and Santana's rental car. She couldn't believe she was back at the Berry Plantation after five years. She knew the wedding of her little sister was the only thing that would bring her back, even if she was marrying Rachel's ex-boyfriend.

Rachel got out of the red VW beetle she had borrowed from a friend and took out her bag from the back seat. She checked her phone to see a good luck text from Brittany. She text her friend back then started walking to the large front entrance. She stood by the front door given herself a moment to collect herself before she opened the door.

"Hello Miss Rachel" Rosa the housekeeper greeted as Rachel walked through the front door. Rosa had obviously seen Rachel through the door as shehad waited for her.

"Hi Rosa, how are you?" Rachel asked as she set her bags down to give Rosa a quick hug. Rosa had been with the family since Rachel was a baby so they were very familiar with each other. Rachel quickly remembered the night Rosa had held Rachel as she cried about Puck. Rachel threw the memory aside as she looked towards the housekeeper.

"Very good Miss Berry, you look lovely, so grown up" Rosa mused with a misty smile. Rosa reached out and squeezed Rachel's hand quickly.

"Thank you Rosa" Rachel smiled squeezing Rosa's hand back before letting go "Where is everyone?"

"Rachel you're finally here" Quinn cheered as she ran to her sister "Mom Rachel's here"

"Hi sis" Rachel laughed as Quinn hugged her enthusiastically which Rachel returned "You look great"

"You too" Quinn beamed as she pulled away from Rachel but put her hands in Rachel's "oh I've missed you"

"I missed you too" Rachel agreed with a smile, it was hard not to be happy to be home when around Quinn's happiness.

"Rachel honey" Shelby greeted as she walked into the reception area of the main house.

"Hi mom" Rachel greeted as she moved away from Quinn go hug her mother.

"Honey you're too skinny for a food blogger, you need to eat more" Shelby lightly demanded in her certain caring motherly way that Rachel was used to.

"Love you too mom" Rachel laughed.

"Shelby leave our daughter alone she's beautiful" Will mused as he walked out of the library and towards his father.

"Hey dad, you're looking well" Rachel said as she hugged her father tightly, truthfully she had missed him the most.

"You're mother keeps me in line" Will joked with a smile towards his wife, who had tears in her eyes.

"Mom why are you crying?" Quinn asked as she shared a confused look with Rachel.

"I'm just happy we're all together" Shelby answered as she pulled Quinn towards Rachel and Will "come on family hug"

After sharing a quick family hug, the foursome pulled away as Shelby wiped her eyes to the amusement of the others.

"Okay enough embarrassing our daughters let them go outside to see their friends, I think they are by the basketball court" Will concluded as he took his wife's hand and pulled her towards the library.

Shelby called to the girls that they had to be ready for the dinner at five as the sisters made their way outside and towards the basketball court.

"So where is that fiancé of yours" Rachel asked as they walked past the giant fountain. Rachel sometimes had to laugh at how grand this house was, Rachel noted it hadn't really changed much since Rachel had last seen it.

"He had to run to the office but he's coming back with his parents for the dinner tonight" Quinn answered. Rachel was glad in some way they could talk about Puck without it being awkward because it hadn't always been that way.

The girls had reached the edge of the basketball court when Santana noticed then. Santana jumped off the bench and ran to the pair.

"RACHEL THANK GOD!" Santana shouted right in Rachel's ear as Santana picked her up easily squeezing her tightly.

"Santana you saw me last week" Rachel laughed once Santana put her down. The others walked over to them with what Rachel assumed were Sam and Finn walking behind them.

"I know but you're the only one normal here" Santana mused wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"HEY!" Everyone else proclaimed in union sharing a look of mock annoyance. Santana moved away from Rachel as Mike reached over to hug Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, how's the world famous food blogger" Mike praised giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

"I'm good, I missed you all though" Rachel admitted with a smile. Being around her friends this week would make it easier for Rachel.

"We missed you as well" Mike agreed. Quinn grabbed both Sam and Finn's hand and pulled them toward Rachel.

"So Rachel this is Sam" Quinn said pointing towards a young man with blonde hair and a large smile. Rachel had heard from Santana that the group jokingly called him Trouty Mouth.

"Hey Sam nice to meet you" Rachel said as she shook his hand.

"You too, my girlfriend is always watching your videos - it's become a nightmare because she's a terrible cook" Sam enthused after shaking her hand Sam gave her a quick hug.

"Well I'm very sorry about that" Rachel laughed as they pulled away. Santana had informed her that Sam was over-friendly with everyone so Rachel didn't mind the hug.

"And this is Finn; he's going to be Pucks best man" Quinn mused as she slightly pushed a tall, very tall, brown haired man towards Rachel. Rachel looked up and instantly noticed his lovely eyes and the freckles that dusted his face. He was cute and Rachel quickly noticed.

"Hi Rachel, I've heard a lot about you" Finn greeted, instead of hugging her Finn shook her hand but Rachel could tell it was because he was shy.

"Same here" Rachel replied, her hand still in Finn's they noticed and quickly looked to the others smiling faces "about both of you, I'm sorry this is the first time we're meeting"

Rachel travelled a lot with her work and the wedding was the first time she had come home in five years so she never got to know Finn or Sam while the others were at college together.

"They'll forgive you if you brought some of your famous chocolate brownies with you" Mike encouraged giving Rachel a side hug. Rachel reached down to her bag that she had next to her feet and took out a tuberwear box.

"Of course" Rachel beamed as she handed the box to Mike who quickly opened up it and passed everyone a chocolate brownie.

Everyone let out a moan of satisfaction as they took their first bite of Rachel's speciality. Rachel just shook her head in amusement, her friends had had her food before but they always had the same reaction. Rachel knew it also drove her friends crazy that they couldn't figure out the secret ingredient in her brownies.

"Oh my good this is the best brownie I've ever tasted" Finn mused with an embarrassed smile when he realised what he had said.

Rachel turned to Finn as her friend were distracted with their food, Rachel looked up and gave Finn her most dazzling smile "Thank you Finn"

**XoXo**

After chatting with her friends and getting to know Finn and Sam better as the devoured her brownies Rachel decided to go to her room to unpack her things and relax before she would have to get ready for the elaborate dinner party her mother was throwing. Santana had then decided that was time for a best friend chat and had followed her to her room.

"So how you holding up?" Santana asked as she sat on Rachel's bed watching Rachel put away her clothes.

Rachel was in one of the many spare rooms instead of her old room because her old room was bigger so it had been given to Puck's parents who were staying at the plantation for the week like everyone else.

The room was still big enough for Rachel. It had a larger four poster bed on one side of the room and an white antique wardrobe and desk at the other side with its own bathroom. The whole room was decorated with fresh flowers and expensive ornaments.

"I'm actually doing better than I thought" Rachel answered as she checked over the dress she was wearing for the dinner "that also might be because I haven't seen him yet"

"Are you guys going to talk you think" Santana asked as she watched Rachel carefully. Rachel knew she was watching to see if Rachel would lie.

"I don't really think we have anything to talk about" Rachel answered honestly as she hooked the hanger her dress was hanging from on the front of the wardrobe "Puck is my sisters soon to be husband and nothing more"

"Do you think you could be his friend" Santana wondered "it would be easy for us all to get together"

"I can be around him so that it's not awkward but I don't think we can be friends" Rachel answered as she sat at the desk and took out her laptop and camera equipment. Rachel would still need to update her blog and YouTube page while she was home so she'd brought everything she would need with her.

"I guess that's fair" Santana agreed with a slight shrug "he can't really ask more of you"

"Quinn is happy and that's all I care about" Rachel affirmed. If Rachel had to be in awkward situations during the week she would do it knowing her sister was happy and marrying someone she loved.

"She's happy because she's had the wool pulled over her eyes" Santana mused. Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's comment, Rachel knew all about what Santana thought about Quinn and Puck's relationship.

"Santana I love you but I don't want to talk about this anymore" Rachel sighed as she ran her hands through her curly hair.

"Okay" Santana relented holding her hands up in mock surrender "So what do you think of Finn ... And Sam"

"They seem like nice guys" Rachel answered simply not sure what her friend was getting at with the way she was creepily smiling at her.

"So have you figured out who Finn is yet" Santana wondered.

"Figured out? What do you mean" Rachel asked her friend confused wondering if her friend was messing with her in some way. She turned in her seat to switch on her laptop hoping to get some work done once Santana had left.

"You know those books you like The Fault In Our Stars and Paper Towns? Finn wrote those" Santana answers, Rachel quickly span around to face her friend.

"No way Finn is that Finn Hudson. I love those books while didn't you tell me earlier" Rachel exclaimed. Finn Hudson was one of her favourite authors and she couldn't believe it was the same guy who blushed earlier when she told him she liked his shirt after Sam had told him he looked like a typical city boy.

"I didn't want you to embarrass Finn because he gets really shy about it but then I saw the way he looked at you so I don't think he would mind a compliment off you" Santana explained with a coy smile. Rachel just rolled her eyes as she went back to her laptop.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Rachel replied, she wasn't about to tell her friend she felt a spark with Finn or that her stomach did a flutter when he smiled at her even if it was true.

"Of course you don't" Santana mused knowing full well that Rachel was lying "Finn's a very nice guy"

"I'm sure he is" Rachel said as she got to work on her blog entry from the next day, she hoped Santana would get the hint she didn't want to talk.

"Okay I get it, we will talk about it in a few days when you've got to know him better" Santana laughed as she got up off Rachel's bed.

"Are we done now so I can get ready for this dinner" Rachel asked when she saw the time and realised she only has an hour left to get herself presentable enough for her mother.

"We're done, I'll see you later" Santana said, she began to walk to the door before turning back round to hug her friend a hug from behind kissing her cheek as well. "I'm glad you're here Rachel"

Rachel leaned into Santana's hug still in the desk chair "Me too"

**XoXo**

Rachel looked in the full length mirror in her bathroom one last time fixing her hair. She was wearing an Elie Saab short sleeved black lace dress with a flowing shirt. She had curled her shoulder length hair so it fell just to her shoulders and had kept her makeup minimal. After years of these types of dinner parties growing up Rachel knew how to dress to please her mother.

She picked off some lint from her dress then made her way out of her room and towards the main staircase. Once there Rachel saw Finn stood on the landing straightening his tie in the large mirror on the wall. His back was to her so he didn't see her come stand behind him - his eyes fixed on the tie.

"It's straight" Rachel laughed when Finn jumped a little before stunting around to face her.

"What?" Finn asked until he realised she meant his tie, he looked down at it sheepishly before looking back at Rachel "Oh yeah, I don't normal wear them unless for a meeting with my publisher. Puck said your mom goes all out though so I had my brother pick out the suit for me"

"Well he did well, you look great" Rachel complimented which Finn instantly blushed at. Rachel found it cute and the flutter in her stomach came back full force.

"Thank you, you look beautiful" Finn said a little shocked with himself that he had said it.

"Thank you, I'm used to these dinner parties so don't worry there never as bad as you think" Rachel smiled trying to put Finn at ease. She could tell he was nervous, she would have been to. The house could be a lot for someone not used to it.

"That's what Mike said" Finn replied as he leaned against the banister leading to the stairs "I didn't say it before but this house is magnificent it must have been something else growing up here"

"It was yeah" Rachel nodded her head in an agreement as she went to stand next to him.

It had been a lot growing up in the biggest house in Lima, but Rachel would never change it. She had a wonderful childhood and had been given opportunities others would never get.

"Oh and Santana clued me in as to who you are. I can't believe I didn't realise I've seen you in interviews before and your Tumblr famous" Rachel enthused. Finn looked confused for a second then smiled as he realised she meant she knew him as an author.

"I'm Tumblr what?" Finn laughed

"It means you're popular on the internet" Rachel answered as she turned to look Finn right in the eyes "and I know why, your books are amazing. Will Grayson, Will Grayson has to be one of my favourite books"

"I wrote that one for my brother, I'm glad you like it, it one I'm most proud of" Finn enthused looking away almost embarrassed for a second before he looked back at her "I've heard about you as well, mostly from Sam's girlfriend and Santana. Your book was on the New York Times bestseller list the same week mine was"

"That's right you beat me out for the number one spot" Rachel remembered. Rachel had written a recipe/cook book to go along with her blog at the same time Finn had released _The Fault In Our Stars_. It had been a dream come true for Rachel to be on a list with so many authors she admired, Finn included.

"Sorry" Finn smiled slightly at Rachel, which made the butterflies flutter even more. Rachel wasn't sure what was happening to her. She hadn't felt this feeling in a long time and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Don't be _Fault In Our Stars_ was brilliant" Rachel enthused which made Finn blush again to Rachel's amusement "Are you going to blush every time I give you a compliment"

"Probably I'm not used to the praise yet" Finn admitted.

"It's a likeable trait so don't ever get used to it, that's when you start to expect it" Rachel acknowledged. Brittany had once said the same thing to Rachel and she had never forgotten it. No matter how successful she got she didn't want to ever expect praise. Or feel like she deserved it.

"I'll remember that"

"You ready to go down stairs" Rachel asked she moved off the banister and stood in front of Finn.

"Yeah let do it" Finn got off the banister and held his elbow out to Rachel. Rachel smiled at Finn before looping her arm though his.

They began to walk down the stairs when Rachel suddenly got a thought.

"Finn can I ask you a question" Rachel asked just stopped on the stairs to look at Finn directly.

"Of course" Finn replied stopping at the step below Rachel so they were eye level. Finn was staring intently at Rachel and for a mil-second she really thought about leaning in and kissing his plush lips.

"What do you know about me and Puck" Rachel asked moving her eyes away from Finns lips to his lovely brown eyes.

"Just that you're his ex before Quinn and that something happened to you guys senior year of high school" Finn answered honestly. Rachel just nodded her head unsure what to say. She wasn't really sure why she wanted to know what Finn knew just that she did.

"I never asked because it isn't my place to know something personal when I didn't even know you and I figured it wasn't something discussed in front of Puck and Quinn" Finn further explained as they both stared intently at one another. Rachel wasn't sure what was happening but as Finn looked at her she knew he was feeling it as well.

"Thanks I'm not sure why I asked I guess I just wanted to know what you knew" Rachel acknowledged as they started walking down the stairs again, Rachel arm still in his "I don't like be talked about"

"Trust me Rachel whatever I've heard about you has been nothing but good" Finn promised with a wide smile at her as they reached the bottom of the winding staircase.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled squeezing Finns arm before she pulled away from him. Rachel instantly missed the contact.

The two walked into large Dining room to see everyone else was there. Rachel noted her mother had decorated in the dining room in tea lights surrounding the room, the table had a long black cloth down the middle with leaves and white candles on top of it with a name card on each of the white plates. Rachel had to admit it looked very classy and elegant, her mother's two favourite things.

"About time you showed up your mother was about to have a fit that dinner wouldn't be served on time" Santana mused as she slide in front of the two handing them both a flute of champagne.

"Are we late?" Finn worried as he looked at his watch. Rachel who had been looking around the room for sight of Puck or his parents so that she could stand on the opposite side of room, turned back with an amused smile go Finn

"No Santana's just dramatic" Rachel quipped just as her mother burst into the dining room from the kitchen with Rosa in two carrying a large roast beef.

"Oh you're finally here" Shelby clapped enthusiastically ushering with her hands for everyone to look for their name plate at the table "okay places everyone"

As Rachel took her seat near the head of table Santana winked at her as if her mother's actions had proved Santana point.

**XoXo**

Once everyone had taken their seats, Rosa began to bring in the rest of the food. Rachel noticed that Rosa had made all of Quinn's favourites of roast beef, Puy lentil, parsnip &amp; walnut salad, red onion tarts, baked fondue and hazelnut butter grilled scallops.

"Rosa this dinner looks wonderful" Will praised once Rosa had brought in the last dish "I don't even think Rachel could have made anything better"

Rachel just smiled at her father who winked at her while Rosa looked at her fondly.

"We'll Miss Rachel did learn everything from me" Rosa beamed as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"That I did Rosa" Rachel agreed smiling at Rosa, practically her second mother.

"Rosa make sure you take some home with you" Will told as everyone eagerly awaited to try the delicious smelling food "there's no way we will eat all this"

Rachel knew there was a good chance they would eat it all, there was fifteen of them but Will always believed in treating his staff fairly and he wouldn't want Rosa to slave away all day preparing their meal then not let her have some of it.

"Will do Mr Will" Rosa replied as she made her way out of the dining room "everyone please enjoy"

"Okay before we all sit down to eat this lovely meal I want to make a speech about the lovely couple" Will acknowledged as he stood up with his champagne flute in hand "I'm so happy that this wedding is finally here mainly because it's all my wife and daughter has talked about for months"

Everyone laughed mainly out of politeness as Quinn and Shelby playfully scolded Will.

"I'm really glad that you will be joining our family Noah and I don't see it as losing a daughter but gaining a son"

Will nodded his champagne flute towards Noah at the other end of the table and that's when Rachel looked at him properly for the first time. He changed just like they all had - he was five years older but in some ways he looked just like the 18 year old who had broke her heart.

Puck must have felt her eyes on him because he quickly looked her way. Rachel instantly looked back to her father as he continued.

"So here is to my beautiful daughter and to the man she has chosen to spend her life with. I can think of nobody better" Will praised as he held up champagne flute, everyone quickly did the same "To Quinn and Noah"

"Quinn and Noah" Everyone replied in union then took a sip of champagne. Rachel could still feel Puck watching her but she made a point of not looking in his direction.

Once the toast was over everyone quickly got to work on passing the food around and loading up their plates, conversation and champagne flowing - the topic of conversation was obviously the wedding.

"I can't believe the wedding is only a week away" Pucks mother Debra beamed as she looked at Puck and Quinn who were sat across from her.

"Well it's been years in the making" Pucks father Frank added with a smile Rachel just found creepy.

Puck's parents had liked Rachel at the beginning, they had been nothing but supportive of their relationship that was until they found out Rachel had no plans to stay in Lima after High school or take over work on the plantation when her parents could no longer do it.

Once they realised Rachel didn't want to run the plantation with Puck at her side, they made Puck make a choice - a choice that affected them all.

"True Puck always did have a little crush on Quinn and in just a few days she'll be his wife" Debra laughed with a coy smile that Rachel knew was fake.

Rachel could feel Santana and Mike watching her carefully as everyone continued to eat. Rachel took a drink of the champagne refusing to look at anyone. She would never give Debra or Frank the scarification that their words meant anything to her.

"This meal really is delicious Miss Berry" Mike enthused changing the subject for Rachel's benefit. Rachel sent Mike a small smile across the table.

"Thank you Mike, I chose the menu" Shelby smiled, Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes playfully at each other. Only their mother could take praise for a meal she didn't cook.

"But thankfully didn't try to cook it" Will joked, Shelby playfully smacked Will arms.

Rachel smiled at her parents, for their faults conserning what happened five years ago there was no denying that they loved each other. Rachel stole a quick glance at Puck and Quinn wondering if she could say the same about them.

"The caterer you have is wonderful Quinn the samples he sent were to die for" Marley, Pucks brothers' wife and another one of Quinn's bridesmaids, cheered. Debra and Quinn's other bridesmaid Kitty a college friend from school both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you Rachel got him for me" Quinn answered smiling at her sister "he's usually really expensive even for our wedding but he's doing it for free, so that Rachel will write a review about his new restaurant on her website"

Rachel smirked at her little sister's enthusiasm. It hadn't been that hard to get Chef Emma Pillsbury for the wedding. She was a huge fan of Rachel's and Rachel didn't mind using that just once for her little sister.

"I'm sure doing a wedding at the Berry Plantation helped, that's good publicity for anyone" Frank stated looking pointedly at Rachel. Santana, Mike, Finn and Sam all shared a look before they watched Rachel carefully.

Rachel slowly felt a hand grasp her under the table, she turned to face Finn who smiled back as he squeezed her hand unnoticed by anyone else. Rachel looked towards the other end of the table at all the Puckerman family.

Rachel just smirked at Frank; she knew exactly what he was doing "I'm sure it did"

"Rachel how is your little blog going?" Debra wondered.

Rachel's hand was still in Finn's and he squeezed it again smiling at Rachel with a mix of sympathy and encouragement. The both continued to eat with one hand, Rachel was about to answer when her father did instead.

"I'd hardly say little blog Debra, Rachel has 4 million subscribers on YouTube alone not to mention the website and her cookbook" Will said sounding authoritative but polite at the same time. He winked at Rachel and Debra recoiled a little in her seat.

"Of course Will you must be very proud" Debra smiled trying to redeem herself. Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face. She wasn't sure if it was because of what her dad had said to Debra or because Finn's thumb was rubbing her knuckles.

Rachel released Finns hand and mouthed 'thank you' to him, Finn just nodded his head as they both went back to their meals.

"The town is very excited for your food truck Rachel, the mayor has had posters in the square for a week" Quinn encouraged.

Along with her website and YouTube page Rachel also travelled the country with a food truck that she stationed in towns once a week so people could sample her food. Rachel had a calendar on website that told people which town she would be at each week and it usually drew big crowds. Rachel liked the chance to interact with people who loved cooking as much as she did.

"Oh I didn't realise it was that big a deal" Rachel shrugged slightly. Rachel didn't think that Lima would care as much about her food truck because they already knew her and most of the town had been trying Rachel's food for years before she left.

"Yes in such a small town people tend to get excited easily, I heard someone in the butchers yesterday call Noah and Quinn's wedding the wedding of the year" Frank cheered effectively changing the subject from Rachel. Rachel knew it pained Frank and Debra to know that Rachel had been a success without their son, especially after everything they had done to stop it.

Rachel raised a glass to Puck and Quinn, smiling at the pair. "It certainly will be"

The rest of the meal went by a lot better, mainly because Rachel avoided talking or even looking at Puck and his parents and just got to know Sam and Finn better. Once they had finished the main and enjoyed the many desserts that Rosa had made, everyone got up from the table and milled around the room talking and enjoying the champagne.

"You okay?" Santana asked handing Rachel a glass of wine. Rachel took the glass and nodded at her friend.

"I'm fine, Pucks dad still thinks I'm an 18 year old he can intimidate" Rachel snipped looking over at Puck and his father have a conversation by the bar. Up close they were practically the same person.

"Probably because it still works on his son" Santana mused looking over at them as well. Santana turned to face Rachel who was still watching Puck and his dad.

"Puck was always spineless when it came to his dad" Rachel snipped with more venom that she realised she had. Santana looked at Rachel with a confused look before looking over to Marley and Kitty who were squealing with Quinn as she showed them another picture of her wedding dress.

"So what do you think of the Hilton sisters - I think they have enough hairspray on to set this whole place on fire" Santana joked nudging Rachel's side so she would stop watching Puck.

"You know I sometimes wonder what you would say about me if we weren't friends" Rachel laughed taking a drink of her wine. Rachel looked around the room for Finn, finding him talking to Jake and Kitty's husband Rory.

"Nothing I haven't already said to you before" Santana mused as she finished off her wine.

"That's properly true" Rachel agreed as Mike walked over to the pair handing them both some more wine. Rachel finished off the one she had then took the other from Mike.

"Well Rachel your mum sure knows how to throw an elegant dinner party, I feel like royalty" Mike smiled sarcastically. Rachel knew like her Mike was used to the parties at the Plantation, He'd even been to some while Rachel wasn't there but the wedding and everything that week would be over the top even for Shelby.

"It's one of her many skills" Rachel quipped with a wave of her hand.

"You okay anyway?" Mike asked her squeezing her arm. Rachel gave Mike a look of slight annoyance so he quickly removed his arm and smiled at her.

"You don't need to keep asking me that I'm fine" Rachel sighed; she knew her friends meant well but she really was doing better than she thought.

Rachel looked over at Finn, smiling at him from across the room "It's not been a bad first day"

**XoXo**

Once the dinner party had come to an end and Rachel had avoided any awkward conversations with Puck or his parents Rachel walked her parents to their room to say goodnight then climbed the stairs to her own room.

Once there she saw Puck leaning against her bedroom door. Rachel knew it was too good to be true that she could get through her first night without talking to Puck.

Rachel reached her door and waited for Puck to speak first. He was stood directly in front of her door so she knew she couldn't sneak inside without him seeing her.

"Hi Rachel" Puck smiled cautiously at her. He put his hands in pockets and tilted his head to the side as he watched her. Rachel wasn't sure what he was trying to do but whatever it was, she wasn't buying it.

"Hi Puck" Rachel greeted pointedly not bothering to hide her disinterest in talking to him.

"You know you can call me Noah" Puck stated with a smile. When Rachel was eighteen that smile would have melted her but now she was just growing annoyed that he thought he could say that to her.

"I know I can I don't want to" Rachel deadpanned she crossed her arms in front of her.

"I was hoping we could talk" Puck requested smiling eagerly at Rachel. Rachel just threw her head back in annoyance that Puck just wasn't listening to her.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about" Rachel snipped

"Rachel of course we do" Puck sighed running his hand over his buzz cut as he continued to lean on the door in the narrow hallway.

Rachel suddenly realised that Santana's room was just across from hers and she wondered if her best friend was listening to their conversation.

"No Puck we don't, the only reason I'm here is because my little sister is getting married, that's it. I'm not interested in rehashing the past" Rachel explained raising her voice at the end.

"This isn't what I wanted Rachie" Puck sighed look at Rachel earnestly. Rachel glared at Puck as he used the nickname he had given her in High School that nobody else had been allowed to call her because he said it was his special name for her.

"Do not call me that" Rachel snapped pointing her finger harshly at Puck "and I'm not really interested in what you want Puck you made a choice and I'm not going to let you insult my sister by trying to make this into something it's not"

"I just want us to be able to talk" Puck admitted looking down at his shoes. Rachel just rolled her eyes she wasn't sure if Puck was genuinely nervous or if he was just playing her so they could talk. Either way she didn't care. Rachel pushed Puck away from her door so she could go inside. Even though she knew it wasn't a hard push Puck moved away anyway.

"We can talk Puck" Rachel snipped sarcastically as she looked through her purse for her bedroom key.

"We can talk about your wedding to my sister and how happy you are to be marrying the women you love"

"Rachel..." Puck groaned obviously annoyed he wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"Leave Puck go back to your room where Quinn is waiting for you, we have nothing more to say" Rachel demanded as she unlocked her bedroom door. She had locked it behind her because her mom had a knack of snooping through her things, when she thought Rachel was being secretive.

Puck leaned against the wall opposite Rachel's bedroom door. He reached out for Rachel's arm but angrily pulled away from him giving him her best glare as she opened her bedroom door to go inside.

"Rachel..."

"Goodnight" Rachel snapped slamming the door behind her.

Rachel walked into her room and threw herself on her bed not bothering to take off her dress or shoes. Rachel curled up tightly into her pillow and hated when the tears began to fall.

An hour after her awkward conversation with Puck, Rachel had changed out of her dress and into her pyjamas. Rachel knew she would have to talk to Puck while she was there but she hoped it would just be in front of others. Even though Puck felt they needed a heart to heart about what had happened five years Rachel did not. She knew she would have to ask Santana to run interference between them while they were all under the same roof.

She was sat at the desk in her room working on her blog entry for her Real's Girls Kitchen website when she heard a knock on her door. Rachel hoped it wasn't Puck again wanting to talk.

"Hey Rachel you decent" Santana asked as she popped her was in the door. Rachel shut down her laptop then turned to her friend.

"I am" Rachel replied with a smile "but when has that every stopped you"

Santana had no boundaries and Rachel remembered numerous times Santana had walked in on her doing something embarrassing because her friend didn't know how to knock.

"Well I have these jokers with me" Santana mused as she walked into the room with Mike, Sam and Finn walking in behind her.

"Hey guys what are you all doing here" Rachel asked as she got off her seat as everyone else moved around the room. Finn came to stand next to Rachel.

"Hi Rachel" Finn smiled shyly at Rachel, she was beginning to find it endearing.

"Hi Finn" Rachel smiled back ignoring Santana who was watching them amused. Rachel knew she was in from a lecture from her best friend later.

"Well I took this from your fathers bar and I thought we should share a toast" Santana answered once Rachel and Finn looked away from each other. She showed Rachel the bottle of scotch in one hand and the five tumbler glasses in the other.

"Okay" Rachel said a little unsure of what her friend meant. Santana instructed the others to sit on Rachel's large bed as Santana poured the scotch into the glasses. Rachel smiled to herself as Finn sat down next to her but kept enough distance to be respectful.

"So what are we toasting Santana?" Mike asked as Santana handed them all a glass. Rachel smelt the alcohol hoping it wasn't a bottle that her father would notice was missing.

"Okay here's to the Wedding week" Santana proclaimed holding up her tumbler of scotch, the others did the same "I hope we all survive it"

Rachel and Finn shared a smile as the all took a drink of the scotch. Rachel grimaced as the scotch burned her throat; Rachel wasn't much of a drinker.

"My god that burns" Rachel groaned not bothering to finish the rest of her drink. Everyone put Santana nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, the second one will be on tomorrow. I've alreadu finished this story so updates will be quick. Please let me know what you think **

**MissBeth91 Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rachel walked into the dining room for breakfast the next day to see she was the last one there.

The decorations had been taken down and the table was bare besides everyone plates and the morning newspapers. A table had been set up at the back of room full of breakfast food no doubt prepared by Rosa. Rachel grabbed a plate and picked some food, everyone was so absorbed in their food or their newspapers Rachel wasn't sure they even noticed her come in. Although when she looked up from her plates she saw Finn looking her way.

Rachel smiled at him and took a seat next to him at the table.

"Rachel should you really eat all that you girls have a dress fitting in an hour" Shelby lightly scolded giving Rachel a stern look that Rachel just found amusing.

Shelby was sat in her usual seat next to Will picking at her fruit bowl. Quinn was sat in between Kitty and Marley once again going over wedding details with them. Puck was sat alone slouching over his paper, Santana was sat at the other side of Finn and Mike and Sam were stood near the buffet of food picking up bits of everything.

"Mom you do realise that just because I'm back doesn't mean I'm eighteen again" Rachel retorted eating a piece of bacon as she smiled at her mother.

"Oh how I wish it did, you listened to me then" Shelby sighed smiling at Rachel. Rachel just laughed lightly at her mother's words.

Rachel began to eat her breakfast, she didn't really feel like talking she just wanted to observe. She mainly found herself wanting to watch Finn. He was the strong silent type Rachel could already tell and she found it endearing to know the words she had fallen in love with had come from him.

"What is on the wedding agenda today?" Will asked not looking up from his morning paper. Rachel looked away from Finn to look at her father.

"The girls have a fitting for their bridesmaids dresses and the guys for their suits then Puck and I have to go to the courthouse to get our wedding license" Quinn explained with a smile at Puck that he lamely returned.

"None of which involves me so I might go to the club and play a bit of golf with Frank" Will enthused to which Shelby shook her head at.

"No can do I'm afraid" She quipped as she sat down next to her husband "The people with the Marquee are coming and you need to be here to make sure they do it right"

"Your wish is my command" Will smiled knowing there was no point in arguing when it came to the wedding.

"Take note Puck that's a good married man" Santana mused waving her hand at her friend's father.

"Why thank you Santana" Will smiled until he realised exactly what Santana had said "I think"

"From Santana dad that's a compliment" Rachel reasoned smirking at her friend.

"So how was your first night in the mansion" Rachel asked turning to Finn blocking out everyone else.

"That room has the comfiest bed I've ever slept on" Finn answered as they both ate their breakfast. Unlike the rest of the guys Finn was actually eating his like a human being and not an animal.

"The Berry Plantation aims to please" Rachel smiled looking directly at Finn as she popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"Well it has so far" Finn said surprising them both that he had.

"I'm glad" Rachel smiled her eyes on Finn but she could still feel Pucks eyes on them.

"Don't you girls need to get going" Puck grunted , Rachel looked away from Finn and rolled her eyes at Puck not to subtle irritation Rachel wasn't sure who it was aimed at though.

"Oh yes we better go I don't want to keep the dressmaker waiting" Quinn rushed as she got up from the table, Marley and Kitty following her eagerly behind "boys we will see you in a hour"

"Bye Finn" Rachel smiled down at Finn as she got up from the table.

"Bye Rachel" Finn smiled back, Rachel and Finns eyes lingered on each other for a few moments before Rachel finally walked away.

"Oh I can't wait to see the final dresses" Kitty clapped excitedly as the girls walked out the front door.

"Me too" Marley beamed as she put on her jacket. Rachel and Santana followed behind the others as they walked through the front door.

Santana groaned leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder "Oh it's going to be a long day"

**XoXo**

The girl arrived at the Bridal Store twenty minutes later and were quickly ushered to the back of the store near the changing room. The Owner/seamstress had one of her assistants give each of the girls a glass of sparkly champagne while she got out the dresses. Once they had finished their drinks the four assistants each helped one of the girls into the their dress's behind the large white curtain that cut them off from the rest of the store.

"So what do you do for a living Marley" Rachel asked while the assistant secured her dress. Rachel figured she had to get try and get to know the other bridesmaids because Santana wasn't really saying anything.

"I help Jakes and Noah's mother on the hospital and school board" Marley answered not meeting Rachel's eyes. For some reason Marley seemed to find Rachel and Santana a little intimidating.

"Does she realise that's not a job" Santana whispered leaning closer to Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes and gave her friend a pointed look.

"Santana be nice" Rachel reprimanded as one of the assistants finished fastening Rachel into the bridesmaid dress. Rachel stepped off the foot stool and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay ladies let's see those dresses" The Seamstress called from behind the curtain. An assistant pulled the curtain away as the girls moved forward so that Quinn and the seamstress could look at the dresses. Quinn and Shelby had chosen dark blue chiffon dresses with lace detail along the shoulders and arms with a tight bodice and flowing skirt that fell at the ankles.

"Oh ladies you look beautiful, Quinn you picked a beautiful dress" Kitty smiled as she twirled in the dress. Santana made a gagging sound to Rachel who slapped her friend playfully as she tried not to laugh.

"I think so" Quinn agreed with a smile as she looked at the girls who were all looking at the dresses in the wall mirrors.

"I have to take Rachel's in a little bit and take a couple inches off the bottom of Kitty's but other than that they are prefect" The seamstress explained as she put some pins into Kitty's dress.

"They really are" Quinn beamed

"Quinn the boys have just arrived upstairs do you want to see the suits" The Seamstress asked, Quinn and the seamstress quickly made their way upstairs to the boys while the assistants walked to the front of the store so the girls could talk in private.

"So Rachel what do you have planned for the hen party?" Santana wondered

"Quinn said she didn't want a party" Marley shyly said

"Quinn doesn't know what she wants, it's her last night of freedom and its tradition to let loose" Santana explained like it was the most obvious thing. Marley and Kitty shared a look as Rachel just shook her head.

"Calm down Santana I have it planned" Rachel laughed.

"As long as it's not lame, we all know how boring this town is it could do with some livening up" Santana lightly moaned throwing her head back dramatically.

"Yeah the last wave was about five years ago when you last lived here" Kitty remarked. Santana looked shocked for a second then looked at Rachel who was surprised as well.

Santana smirked at Rachel then at Kitty "Kitty something we agree with"

**XoXo**

Quinn walked upstairs of the bridal store to see all of Pucks groomsmen already in their tux's. Quinn had helped Puck pick the suits and matching ties that she thought they would very nicely compliment the bridesmaid dresses.

"Guys you all look great" Quinn smiled as she clapped her hands. The guys all jokingly posed for Quinn which made her laugh. She looked over at Puck who was looking at his phone, seeming very bored.

"Well I do scrub up quite well" Sam joked pulling Quinn away from Puck as she smiled at Sam. Quinn could tell their friends were trying to cheer her up, they had obviously noticed Puck's mood as well.

"Noah aren't you trying on yours?" Quinn asked

"I tried it on yesterday, I don't need to try it on every time. It fits" Puck answered not bothering to look up from his phone. Quinn saw the guys all shake their heads at Puck.

"Don't you want to see what it looks like next to the guys" Quinn tired again to get Puck a tiny bit interested in their wedding.

"I know what it looks like"

Quinn's gaze hardened "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing but we have stuff to do I can't be here all day because you want a fashion show" Puck sighed rolling his eyes. Mike gave Puck a look of annoyance that he just ignored.

"I don't know what's up with you Puck but you better figure it out and quick" Quinn snapped not bothering to hide her anger from their friends. She knew they all talked about them behind their backs anyway.

"Finn do you think you could get the girls, I want to see how you all look together" Quinn asked as she looked away from Puck. The others pretended to mess with their suits as Finn nodded his head at Quinn.

"Of course Quinn" Finn smiled at Quinn, squeezing her arm as he walked past her and towards the stairs.

As Finn went down stairs, the others pretended to busy themselves so it wasn't noticeable that they could see the looks Quinn was giving Puck as he pretended not to notice or who simply just didn't care.

**XoXo**

Rachel was admiring her dress in one of the full mirrors when she saw Finn walk down the stairs at the front of the shop and walk over to them. He too was in his wedding suit and Rachel thought he looked very handsome in the black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and dark blue tie that matched the bridesmaids dresses.

Rachel turned from the mirror so she was facing him when he approached her. Finns face light up when he saw her and Rachel found hers did the same.

"Hey Finn" Rachel smiled.

"Hey Rachel, you look beautiful" Finn said, his own cheeks going red at his words. Finn hoped that he would eventually be able to give Rachel a compliment without blushing, especially because that's all he wanted to do.

"Thank you, you look very handsome in that suit"

"My second one this week and it's on Tuesday"

"They suit you" Rachel cringed at her choice in words but Finn laughed lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind" Finn smiled.

"Anyway Quinn sent me for you girls to come upstairs she wants to see what they dresses look like next to the suits and make sure the ties match or something" Finn explained . The girls all nodded their heads in understanding and followed Finn upstairs where the others were waiting.

"Okay Santana you stand with Mike and Sam then Kitty with Grant, behind them Marley and Jake and lastly Rachel and Finn" Quinn instructed. Rachel moved next to Finn and smiled up at him as she looped her arm through his.

"Ohh the dresses and suits look great don't they Puck" Quinn beamed as she looked over the suits and dresses that her friends modelled. Quinn fixed Mike's tie who smiled at her. Quinn's enthusiasm was infectious to everyone but Puck.

"Yeah great" Puck sighed as he fell into a nearby chair.

"You'll have to excuse Puck it's like he's forgotten you're supposed to be happy in your wedding day" Quinn scolded sending Puck a dirty look that he just ignored.

"Don't start Quinn it's not our wedding day yet" Puck sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he looked away from everyone.

"Well let's hope on the actually day you crack a smile" Quinn snipped. Everyone could feel the tension in the room and all looked at each other unsure what to say next, Rachel stepped forward deciding the girls should leave.

"Quinn why don't we go back to the other room, you still need to try on your dress" Rachel reminded her sister. Quinn just nodded her head and the girls made their way down the stairs. Rachel was the last to leave and she stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard Mike and Puck talking.

"God Puck, what is up with you?" Mike wondered harshly. Mike looked around to make sure the others couldn't hear them but luckily for Rachel didn't notice her still on the stair case.

"Nothing man I'm fine" Puck shrugged off walking away from Mike. Mike grabbed Puck's arm and pulled him back.

"Is this about Rachel, is her being here messing you up" Mike whispered. Rachel leaned closer to the door to listen to Puck's answer, Rachel wasn't sure why she was even listening but her feet remained rooted on the stairs.

"Mike just shut up I'm fine" Puck snapped rolling his eyes as he looked away from his friends.

"Fine then start being nicer to the woman who is about to be your wife" Mike angered shoving Puck a little as he moved passed him "she hasn't done anything wrong!"

**XoXo**

After the girls had tried their dresses on it was time for Quinn to try on hers. The seamstress took Quinn behind the curtain to help her, she came back to stand with the others and they all waited for a few moments for Quinn to make her entrance but she never did. Rachel told the others to wait and she went through the curtain and to her sister.

"Quinn is everything okay?" Rachel asked, she looked up to see Quinn in her wedding dress "Oh Quinn you look beautiful"

Quinn was looking down at her dress with a faraway look in her eyes "Thank you"

"Are you okay?" Rachel wondered as she moved closer to Quinn. Rachel took a seat on one of the stools as Quinn did the same.

"I'm fine, it's just a stressful time" Quinn answered lamely, she looked down at her lap instead of at Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head "I can imagine"

"He does love me Rachel, I know he does" Quinn whispered, she looked at Rachel slowly who's eyes had widened in surprise that Quinn would be blunt with her.

"I do to Quinn" Rachel agreed as she took Quinn's hand in her own.

"Was it selfish of me to ask you to be my maid of honour" Quinn asked. Rachel wasn't sure what to say, Quinn was Rachel's sister so she was an obvious choice to be her maid of honour but Quinn was marrying Rachel's ex-boyfriends so Rachel wasn't sure what the rules were.

"Quinn you are my sister, why would you think that" Rachel wondered, she decided that a half truth would be better in the circumstances.

"Because I'm marrying the man you love" Quinn stated looking right at Rachel.

"Loved not love and that's in the past" Rachel corrected. Rachel should have known that Quinn wasn't as naive as people thought when it came to Puck's behaviour. It seemed Quinn was getting tired of making excuses for Puck's behaviour.

"Is it really?"

"Quinn what is this about"

"I know that Puck loves me but will he ever love me like he loved you" Quinn wondered as she looked down at her lap, absentmindedly playing with the beautiful dress she was wearing.

"If Puck loved me like you think he did then he wouldn't have left me" Rachel reminded Quinn, even if it wasn't completely true it was what Quinn needed to hear "he choose you, he loves you"

"Do you really believe that"

Rachel smiled at her sister "I do Quinn"

"Thank you Rachel that means a lot coming from you" Quinn affirmed, Rachel could see that Quinn had really needed to hear it, even if Rachel didn't 100% believe it.

"You don't need my approval Quinn" Rachel stated she put both of her hands on either side of Quinn's face and looked her straight in the eyes so that she knew she was serious.

"Don't I" Quinn sighed, she looked down at her lap but Rachel pushed Quinn's chin back up to look at her.

"No you don't, if you love each other that's all that matters" Rachel promised. Rachel couldn't believe she was the one to assure Quinn that she should marry Puck.

"I do love him Rachel" Quinn pressed squeezing Rachel's arm as they both stood up.

"And him" Rachel wondered giving Quinn a look for her to be honest.

"He treats me right" Quinn pressed again not really answering Rachel's question. Rachel just nodded her head not sure what else she was supposed to say. Rachel hugged her sister tightly for a moment longer then pulled away looking her sister in the eye.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride"

**XoXo**

Once Quinn had finished trying on her dress, the girls decided to get back into their normal clothes. Quinn had told the boys to go to the courthouse with Puck instead of her, so the girls were going to go shopping.

As the seamstress began to undone Quinn's dress, Shelby walked into the Bridal shop with a bright smile.

"Ladies look at you all, all so beautiful" Shelby praised, the girls all thanked Shelby and began to take off the dresses.

"Hi mom what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, she handed her dress back to the seamstress's assistant and put back on her jeans

"I'm just checking on you all before I go to the bakery for the cake" Shelby answered as she watched Quinn carefully, obviously sensing Quinn's sober mood "Where are the boys?"

Everyone looked to Quinn, who was being helped out of her dress, but Quinn didn't say anything. Santana gave Rachel a look but Rachel just shook her head for her friend not to say anything.

"They just left, they are going to the courthouse for the license" Kitty answered. Rachel watched as Kitty and Marley shared a confused look at Quinn's behaviour. They were obviously just used to Quinn not letting Puck's behaviour get to her.

"I thought Quinn and Puck were doing that together" Shelby asked Kitty knowing Quinn wasn't going to speak to any of them.

"Quinn thought Puck should spend time his friends" Marley answered with a smile. Rachel knew her mother would see through the lie. It was obvious that Quinn and Puck had had an argument and Quinn didn't want to be around him.

"We are going to go shopping with Quinn, she needs something for the wedding night" Kitty added. Marley and Kitty looked to Quinn again hoping she would say something but Quinn just picked up her clothes and went behind the curtain to change.

"That's a good idea girls" Shelby praised as she watched Quinn go before turning to her other daughter "Rachel can I talk to you for a second"

Rachel put on her denim jacket and followed her mother away from the others but she could see Santana move a little closer to listen to their conversation while Kitty and Marley waited for Quinn.

"What's up mom?" Rachel asked although she could feel the mood shift and knew an argument was probably coming.

"What's going on with Quinn and Noah? They were sniping at each other all morning and Quinn was very excited to get the marriage license and now Noah has gone alone" Shelby snipped. She looked around the shop to make sure nobody was listening to them. Rachel looked at Santana to see her typing away on her phone trying to look like she wasn't listening.

"I don't know mom you'll have to ask Quinn" Rachel answered she turned to walk away but Shelby grabbed Rachel arm and pulled her back.

"I'm asking you Rachel?" Shelby demanded looking her daughter right in the eyes.

"I don't know mom so why don't you just tell me what you are getting out" Rachel angered.

"Have you spoken to Noah?"

"I haven't no"

"Maybe you should keep it that way, Noah is naive, for lack of a better word, when it comes to you"

"I don't know what you are implying mom"

"I'm not implying anything I'm telling you to stay away from him" Shelby warned pointing her finger at Rachel "Noah and Quinn are in love"

"I know that mom, I am here for their wedding after all" Rachel replied sarcastically.

Shelby rolled her eyes "Rachel..."

"Save it mom, I have no plans to ruin your big day so don't worry" Rachel snapped as she pulled her arm away from her mother.

"Rachel this is a stressful time and all I meant I hope you don't add to it" Shelby tried to explain but Rachel had already heard enough.

"You know what mom you might want to remember this is also supposed to be their happiest time and maybe you should think about why it's not" Rachel ranted, she grabbed her bag and left the Bridal Shop before her mother could say anything else.

**XoXo**

After the bridal store the girls spent the next few hours shopping in the town's centre. While there wasn't many clothes shops, there was enough to keep them occupied and for each girl to get some new underwear to wear under their bridesmaids dresses.

After going into each shop in Lima Quinn decided she wanted a drink so Kitty and Marley went with her while Rachel and Santana decided to walk back to the plantation because Rachel had a lot of work to do and Santana didn't think she could handle a drink alone with the "sorority sisters".

Rachel knew Quinn just didn't want to face Puck yet and probably their mother as well. So Rachel couldn't blame her sister for staying away for a while and she knew Kitty and Marley would make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"So you've had an eventful morning" Santana stated as she hooked her arm through Rachel's, who had been very quiet since her talk with Shelby.

"What do you mean?" Rachel wondered looking up at Santana who was swinging her bags around smirking at Rachel. The girls were walking on the back road towards the plantation so nobody else was around and it was quicker than the main road. The group had found it their senior year when trying to sneak into the house after Rachel's curfew.

"Fight with you mother and your heart to heart with Quinn" Santana answered as she climbed over the wall that lead to the back of the fields that surrounded the plantation.

"I wouldn't really call it a heart to heart" Rachel reasoned as Santana helped her over the wall.

"What did she say to you?" Santana wondered,

"She's was trying to convince me that Puck does love her. I think she thought if she could convince me it would convince her" Rachel reasoned. The girls had made it to the basketball court and noticed that the marquee had been put up and there was workers putting up tables and chairs around them.

"Do you think he loves her?" Santana wondered as they walked away from the workers. Rachel could vaguely hear her mom yelling at someone that they were putting the table the wrong way.

"In his own special Puck way I think he does" Rachel answered.

"As much as he loves you" Santana wondered giving Rachel a look. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"It's not a competition" Rachel snipped shaking her head "and Puck doesn't love me"

"Really? You don't think Pucks mood has anything to do with you being here and him not understanding how to deal with his feelings" Santana wondered with a knowing look.

"That's his problem not mine. I don't have any feelings for him"

"Anger is still a feeling" Santana stated. Rachel just ignored her friend and walked a little in front of her not wanting to talk about Puck's feelings anymore. Santana rushed up to her friend and nudged her side.

"What did your mom have to say"

"She wanted to make sure I wasn't going to do anything that caused more problems for Quinn and Puck" Rachel answered not bothering to hide her annoyance. She should have known that the lecture from her mother was coming especially because of the way Puck had been behaving but Rachel was still annoyed with her mother.

"Can't have you messing up her big day" Santana joked nudging Rachel's side.

"That's what I said" Rachel laughed. Santana turned serious as she looked at Rachel unlocking the gate with the keypad. The girls walked up the driveway with Santana still watching Rachel carefully.

"You know Rachel nobody would blame you if you still had feelings for Puck" Santana implied as she watched Rachel carefully for her reaction.

"Well I can promise you I don't" Rachel affirmed as they walked through the front door "It's just when I see him it reminds me of what happened and I don't like to remember"

"I guess I understand that" Santana agreed as they walked up the stairs "I want to stab him in the eye every time I think about what he did"

"Well we'll just have to make sure we don't see him unless absolutely necessary" Rachel affirmed as they reached the top of the stairs and towards the hallway.

"I'm not so sure about that?" Santana stated shaking her head.

Rachel looked at Santana confused but instead of answering Santana nodded her head towards Rachel's bedroom door where Puck was once again waiting.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she continued to walk to her door with Santana following behind. She really didn't understand why Puck kept trying to talk to her, she thought she had made it clear the night before that they had nothing to say to each other.

"What do you want Puck?" Rachel snapped as she walked to her bedroom door.

"I was hoping we could talk" Puck said before looking over at Santana "Santana can you give us a minute"

Santana shook her head "No"

"Santana" Puck sighed rubbing his face in frustration.

"Puck" Santana sighed back sarcastically before straightening up "I'm not going anywhere"

"Puck it doesn't matter because I don't want to talk to you" Rachel snapped, Santana moved slightly way from the pair as they continued to argue.

"Rachel how are we ever going to move past this if you won't talk to me" Puck reasoned waving his hands around.

"We are past it Puck, well I am anyway"

"Rachel I think we need to talk about what happened"

"Oh for god sake Puck leave it alone, it was five years ago and in five days you are marrying my sister so can you focus on that"

"Rachel I didn't know, if I had know things might have been different"

"No they wouldn't have Puck, things would have been exactly the same"

"You don't know that"

"Trust me I do"

"Puck just leave it alone"

"Rachel I still -"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say, it's not fair to me or my sister"

"My feelings are just all over the place"

"I don't care" Rachel snapped.

"Puck I think you should go" Santana demanded nodding her head away from Rachel's room and towards the hallway. Puck shook his head and looked at Rachel longingly.

"I mean it Puck leave me alone" Rachel snapped slamming the door in his face for a second time.

"What the hell is he thinking" Santana wondered with a sigh as she heard Puck move away from the door.

"He isn't thinking that's his problem" Rachel snapped as she moved further into her room.

"Rachel do you realise he was about to say he still loves you" Santana rushed out wide eyed as she looked at the closed door then at Rachel.

"I do realise that yes" Rachel stated as she took out the underwear and top she had bought and but put them in the wardrobe.

"What are you going to do?" Santana wondered as she leaned against one of the bed posts.

"I have no idea" Rachel stated as she sat down at her desk looking away from her friend. She powered up her laptop hoping to ignore her friend by doing some work.

Santana sighed "Rachel..."

"Santana I just want to be alone for a while" Rachel sighed looking away from her friend.

Santana nodded her head at her friend, picked up her bags and left the room. Santana didn't say anything else as she closed the door behind her. Rachel felt all the anger she had kept hidden down bumble to the surface as she thought about Puck was about to say to her. Puck was probably still in love with her but about to marry her sister. Rachel had no clue at all what to do, she felt angry and helpless at the same time. Rachel saw a picture that she hadn't noticed before on the bed side table. It was from graduation and the whole gang was on it. Rachel didn't want to see it anymore so she picked up and smashed it against the wall.

**XoXo**

After talking with Santana and arguing with Puck, Rachel really wanted some peace and quiet so she took her laptop to one of the garden table at the back of the house and away from everyone else.

Rachel was working on her newest blog entry when she heard someone walk up behind her. Rachel turned in her seat to see Finn stand next to her with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Rachel mind if I join you" Finn asked holding up a six pack of beer in his hand.

"Of course Finn" Rachel replied gesturing to the seat next to her. Finn sat down and opened two bottles and handed one to Rachel.

"What are you working on?" Finn wondered as he took a sip of his beer. Rachel moved her laptop slightly so Finn could see her word document and Real Girls Kitchen website.

"I write a diary entry on my website about what I'm up to so I'm just writing about the wedding activities, I also need to write that the food truck will be in Lima tomorrow" Rachel explained after taking a drink of her own beer.

"That's right you're truck is coming tomorrow, who's bringing it?" Finn asked, Rachel closed her laptop and turned to face Finn.

"Brittany, she works for me. I've trained her to cook my recipes like I do and she helps me drive it across the country" Rachel answered, Rachel leaned back in her patio chair as she watched Finn.

"Does it get lonely being on the road all the time" Finn wondered.

"Not really I get to meet fans of the website, Brittany is always with me and I get to travel the country and see wonderful things" Rachel answered. When Rachel first left Lima she was glad for the escape and now she loved being able to see the great wonders America had to offer.

Finn nodded his head as he took another sip of beer "Sounds nice"

"It is, when I lived here I sometimes felt trapped and now I'm free to do what I like" Rachel said. Rachel wasn't sure why she felt comfortable talking to Finn so openly but Rachel could tell that Finn would never judge whatever she said.

"Trapped how?" Finn asked watching Rachel intensely.

"I'm not sure how to explain it" Rachel admitted, Rachel straightened up in her chair as Finn leaned his chair closer to hers.

"Maybe like your decisions weren't your own and your future was going to be decided for you" Finn admitted with a knowing sigh. Rachel looked up to meet Finn's gaze, surprised that he had said exactly what she had felt.

"Yeah something like that, how did you know?" Rachel wondered with a smile.

"My parents didn't have much while I was growing up so they did everything they could to make sure that I would. So when I told them I wanted to be an author they weren't best pleased they thought I would fail and that I would have nothing, like they did" Finn explained. Rachel was happy that Finn could feel comfortable with her to admit that about his parents. Rachel reached over and squeezed his arm.

"I know the feeling" Rachel agreed, she smirked at Finn "it feels nice to prove your parents wrong doesn't it"

Finn nodded his head "It certainly does"

Rachel and Finn both finished their beers in comfortable silence and as Finn opened up a second bottle for them he broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something Rachel?" Finn wondered as he handed Rachel another beer.

"You can" Rachel answered as she took a sip of beer "I might not answer though"

"How can you do it? I don't know what happened with you and Puck but you seem so okay being here with him and your sister" Finn wondered, when Rachel looked away Finn touched Rachel's arm "I'm sorry if I've offended you"

"You haven't offended me Finn" Rachel promised as she looked back at Finn. Rachel took a moment staring into Finn's eyes before she answered. "I'm okay with being here because I don't feel that way about Puck anymore and I'm glad that my sister is happy"

"Do you think she is?" Finn wondered watching Rachel carefully. Rachel smiled at Finn to show she wasn't bothered by his questions.

Rachel smirked at Finn before taking another drink of beer "You've noticed too"

"I think everyone has" Finn stated before adding "probably the stress of planning a wedding"

"That's what I hope" Rachel sighed looking away from Finn for a moment before looking back at him.

"Puck will treat your sister right Rachel, he might not love her like he loves you but your sister will be treat right. That seems like enough for her" Finn observed, Rachel slowly nodded her head. Rachel was impressed that Finn was able to read their friends so well when he didn't even know the full story of what had happened.

"You are very observant Finn"

Finn shrugged his shoulders "Life of an author"

"What you must make of all this" Rachel wondered as she waved her hands around the plantation "What you must think of me for not telling my sister the truth"

"Your sister is grown woman Rachel, she can make her own decisions about who she wants to marry. It's not up to you to make that choice for her" Finn reasoned. Rachel wanted to hug Finn, he seemed to always know what to say.

"I could tell her what really happened with Puck and I, what his parents are capable of"

"Do you think it would change anything if you did"

Rachel took a minute to think about what Finn had asked. After her conversation with her sister earlier that day Rachel had to admit that she really didn't think Quinn knowing the truth would make any difference especially considering the wedding was only four days away.

Rachel shook her head "I don't think so no"

"I think that's your answer then" Finn stated. Rachel nodded her head in agreement and the two continued to drink their beers in silence again. Finn and Rachel's chairs were now touching each other and when Rachel moved slightly her head was on Finn's shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night, I'm not used to seeing the stars" Finn joked slightly as he leaned back in his chair to look up at the night sky.

"They are beautiful" Rachel agreed looking up to the sky to see the beautiful stars.

"That they are" Finn said, Rachel looked to Finn to see he had been looking at her instead of the stars. Finn took Rachel's hand in hers and started playing with her fingers.

"I'm glad I finally met you Finn and thank you for listening to me" Rachel admitted as she inched closer to Finn.

"I'm glad you can talk to me Rachel" Finn smiled as he stroked Rachel fingers with his thumb.

"I like taking to you Finn" Rachel admitted with a smile.

Finn nodded his head as he brushed a strand of Rachel's hair away from her eyes "So do I Rachel"

As Finn and Rachel continued to talk, their faces close to one another all Rachel could think about was how she wanted Finn to kiss her.

**XoXo**

Mike watched outside from the kitchen to see Santana sat on the swing on the porch watching something intensely. Mike came to sit next to her and handed her a cup of coffee which she took without looking his way.

"What's so interesting?" Mike mused, Santana pointed down the porch stairs to left where Finn and Rachel were sat together on the garden table laughing at something on Rachel's laptop.

"Just watching two people fall in love" Santana smirked before taking a drink of her coffee. Mike shook his head at his friend.

"Santana I hope you're not starting something" Mike warned, he knew she liked to have fun and the way she did that was by messing with people.

"I'm not doing anything, they're doing this all on their own" Santana reasoned with a smile. Mike looked over at Finn and Rachel who were staring at each other their faces just inches apart as they spoke softly. Even from where they sat Mike could see they were in to each other.

"Pucks not going to be happy, he's already snapping at Quinn. I think Rachel being back, being in this place is messing with him" Mike explained. Mike, Sam and Finn had been with Puck all day and he'd been in a foul mood snapping at all of them and Mike knew it was because of Rachel.

Mike had been going to bed last night when he saw Puck trying to talk to Rachel. Neither of them had seen him and Mike had decided not to say anything but he could tell Rachel blowing him off had annoyed Puck.

"Who cares about Puck, he made his bed" Santana snipped, unlike Mike, Santana had never be vague about who's side she was on when it came to Puck and Rachel.

"Pucks our friend too Santana" Mike pressed to which Santana just rolled her eyes as she continued to watch Finn and Rachel.

"Pucks my friend with a small f Rachel's my friend with a big f" Santana explained. Mike guessed that was fair for Santana to say. Rachel was her best friend and Santana had been the one to see the fallout from what Puck did.

"And what about Quinn?" Mike asked. Mike turned back to the couple when he heard Rachel laugh. Mike found himself smiling it was nice to hear his friend laugh.

"I don't know what to make of what part she plays in this" Santana answered, Mike saw that she was smiling as well despite what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Mike wondered

"Do you think she knows what really happened or do you think she's just really naive" Santana asked. Mike had to think about it for a few moments. When Puck had started seeing Quinn Puck had told Quinn that he and Rachel had broke up because he had always had a thing for her. Everyone knew that had been a lie but Mike wondered if Quinn really did believe it.

"I think she's young and in love" Mike finally answered. Quinn had been shielded from everything by Rachel so it had been easy for Puck to pull the wool over her eyes.

"A dangerous combination look what it did to Rachel"

"Rachel seems pretty good now though, she's happy"

"That she is" Santana agreed nodding her head "and I think Finn might just make her happier"

"Since when did you become such a romantic"

"I have no idea, must be the wedding fever" Santana laughed.

"Must be"

"Come on before they see us watching them" Mike warned as he got off the porch swing.

"If they haven't see Puck they won't see us" Santana mused as she finished off her coffee, not bothering to move from the swing.

"Puck?"

"Yeah he's in the car over there" Santana said pointing to the black SUV next to their rental car "he was watching before I was"

"What is he doing?" Mike sighed, he was surprised Rachel and Finn hadn't seen him yet and he knew it was because they were so wrapped up in each other.

"He's playing with fire" Santana snipped as she watched the car now instead of the couple "Only this time I won't let it be Rachel who gets burned"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Dear Readers - Thank you for the lovely reviews :)**

**Just an FYI this is a Finchel story, just thought I would tell everyone that for anyone hoping for Puck/Rachel :)**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Why are you guys playing basketball at nine in the morning" Rachel wondered as she walked over to her friends who were all stood around the basketball court. After having her breakfast Rachel realised that all her friends were up but nowhere to be found so she had gone in search of them.

"Quinn and Puck have gone somewhere with his parents and Jake and Marley so we were afraid your mother will coming looking for us with jobs that need doing" Mike answered as he passed the ball to Sam, who then passed it to Finn who took a shot that surprisingly went in.

"So what you're saying is your scared of my mother" Rachel laughed as she walked over to Santana who was leaning against the hoop that they guys were using.

"Absolutely" Mike agreed. Rachel just smiled at her friends. She understood where Mike was coming from, her mom was getting crazier the closer the wedding got.

"You look nice Rachel where you going" Santana wondered looking up from her phone that always seemed to be in her hand.

Rachel had on a leather short skirt, a loose white vest top tucked into it, a patterned thick cardigan and black ankle boots. She always made more of an effect when she was working but she still needed to be comfortable because she was on her feet all day.

"Brittany has arrived with my food truck. She's at the town square now waiting for me" Rachel answered. Brittany had arrived late the night before and had stayed in one of Limas only hotels because the plantation was already full up with guests.

"Oh I forgot she was coming today" Santana cheered lightly as she turned to Rachel. The boys all stopped playing then looked at one another before looking towards Rachel.

"Can we come" Sam asked her.

"Why you've tasted my cooking before" Rachel wondered

"We want to see you in action. See how many fans you have" Mike answered. Rachel realised that was a fair point. Rachel regularly saw her friends but she always went to visit them so none of them had actually seen the food truck except in pictures or seen how Rachel worked.

"Okay I don't see why not" Rachel shrugged. She realised it would be nice for her friends to see her work and if they crowd was big she could probably convince them to help out as well.

"But first go change, some people might take pictures and I can't be seen with you guys in matching basketball shorts" Rachel explained trying not to sound mean. The guys just laughed as they looked down at their chosen workout clothes.

"Yeah how come you all have the same pair" Santana wondered as Rachel and her looked the guys up and down. Each boy was wearing blue basketball shorts and white vests top. Rachel noticed Finn filled his out more than the others but Rachel quickly looked away before he could tell she was checking him out

"You know what they say great minds think alike" Sam boasted Rachel and Santana looked at each other. In their matching shirts the guys looked like over - grown toddlers but Rachel wasn't going to tell them that.

"If you say so" Santana smirked at the guys.

"Anyway come on I have to leave in five minutes" Rachel rushed. They put away the ball then they all began to go back inside the house.

Rachel and Santana started walking behind by the guys as they ran up to the house to change. Rachel gave Santana a look when she noticed her friend check out all the guys bums as they went inside. Santana just shrugged at Rachel.

"What they might be our friends but it's not that bad of a view"

**XoXo**

Twenty minutes later the group was parking up in the Town Squares small car park and walking over to where the food truck was in the middle of the town square.

The truck was white with orange and green swirls with _Real Girls Kitchen_ sign on the top. The large silver windows opened up over the large counter top and on one side was a chalk board with the specials on it and on the other side was a notice board with a advertisement of Rachel's cook book and different photos of people in different states enjoying Rachel's food. Next to the counter top are bar stools with green and orange cushions. The kitchen was very state of the art and there was camera facing near the counter top to film the customers and what they think of the Van.

Rachel waved at the crowd that had gathered then went to the side of the truck where the door was open to see Brittany busy preparing some of the food.

"Hey Brittany" Rachel greeted her friend. Brittany turned around and jogged down their stairs of the van and hugged Rachel quickly.

"Hey Rachel" Brittany said as she pulled away from Rachel to look at the people behind her.

"So guys this is Brittany she works with me on the van" Rachel introduced as she pointed to Brittany who waved at them "Brittany these are my friends Santana, Mike, Finn and Sam"

"Hey guys I've heard a lot about you all" Brittany enthused before she's looked up at the small clock on the inside of the van "I'm really sorry but I have to get back to prepare this food before there is a stampede, it's happened before"

"You get back to it Britt and we will set up the tables" Rachel instructed. She walked over to the front of the van where seven tables with three chairs each had been scattered around near the van.

"So what do you want us to do Rachel" Finn asked. Rachel looked up and smiled at Finn as she picked up a large box that had been left on one of the tables.

"Oh Finn we didn't really come here to help, we came to watch Rachel work" Santana joked slapping Finn on the back as she smiled at Rachel. Rachel just ignored her friend as she started handing each of them something from the box.

"Thank you Finn" Rachel smiled at Finn again who quickly returned it "these needs putting on every table along with these" Rachel handed Mike some white lace table cloths then gave small pots of flowers in white vases "and you Santana can set up the Photo op card board"

Rachel handed Santana a cardboard cut out of the Real Girls Kitchen sign that she stood next to for people to take photos with.

"She's a slave driver" Sam said only half joking as they all went to work.

Brittany laughed from inside the van "Welcome to my world"

**XoXo**

After Rachel had shown her friends what she needed them to do, she helped Brittany finish off the prep they needed to do before they officially opened for the day.

The Parks and Recreation department at Lima Town Hall had put up barriers that people had to wait behind before Rachel opened up and there was already a large crowd gathering up behind them. A few of the workers from the department had also come down to help make sure everyone stayed in order.

"So that the author you always go on about" Brittany mused as she worked on the steak that they would need for the fajita flatbreads they were making.

"Yeah I didn't even know it was the same guy until Santana told me"

"He's cute"

Rachel smiled coyly "I think so"

"Wow Rachel Berry actually admits to liking a guy" Brittany laughed shaking her head. In the three years she had known Rachel, she had never shown the slight interest in any boys so Brittany was shocked that her friend had admitted she found someone attractive.

"Shut up and I never said I liked the guy"

"No but your eyes did" Brittany pressed, Rachel gave her friend a confused look "You can't stop staring at him"

Rachel blushed at the fact she had been caught out staring at Finn, she shouldn't have been surprised through. She was doing it more and more.

"Don't worry when you're not looking he's looking at you" Brittany enthused as she looked over at Finn who was watching Rachel while Sam talked to him about something.

Rachel just smiled at the knowledge that Finn was looking at her as she went back to work. The girls worked in silence for a few minutes before Brittany spoke again.

"So how's it been with -" Brittany wondered. She knew all about Rachel history with Puck, and Rachel knew she was probably wondering how Rachel was coping, just like everyone else was.

"It's been fine" Rachel cut off not really wanting to talk about Puck and Quinn at work.

"Okay still in the dismissive stage, that's fine I'll ask later" Brittany stated with a slight smile.

Rachel ignored Brittany and motioned for the parks and recreation worker to open the barriers as they were ready to start.

Brittany and Rachel quickly went to work serving up people's order until Rachel started getting called to have her picture taken. As well as fans of Rachel's that had come down to see her so had the local newspaper that wanted a picture and a small interview to go in Monday's paper.

"Go take the photos, I can handle this" Brittany called go Rachel over the noise of everyone by the van. Rachel looked up where a line was forming for pictures then back at Brittany.

"You sure?" Rachel wondered as she quickly washed her hands. While they prep work had all been done, there were still a lot of customers for one person.

"Yeah just get one of your friends to help with the merchandise" Brittany advised. Rachel could tell that with all the customers Brittany couldn't handle both tills while Rachel was still busy.

"Will do" Rachel called back as she walked over to her friends, who were sat on one of the tables at the back.

Rachel quickly went to ask Santana to watch the merchandise stall she had set up then went over to the cardboard sign to have her picture taken.

Rachel noticed the line getting bigger so jogged back to the van before she started taking pictures again. Rachel also needed to start filming some of the action to go on her YouTube page later.

"Are you sure you don't need any help" Rachel asked as she moved to the front of the van where there was a line a mile long.

Brittany waved her hand away dismissively as she went back to the customer waiting "I'm fine go to your adoring public"

Brittany quickly looked her way and winked at her "and don't worry he's still looking... And he's impressed"

**XoXo**

Santana looked over at her friend who was still taking pictures with some of the people left around the food truck.

Brittany had run out of food an hour ago but people were still coming over to have their picture taken with Rachel or the truck and to buy Rachel's cookbook or other merchandise with the Real Girls Kitchen logo.

A part of Santana had assumed not many people would show up because Rachel had grown up in Lima and people already knew her but Santana couldn't have been more wrong. Hundreds had come out just for the chance to see Brittany and Rachel cooking and for a glimpse of the van that travelled all over the country.

The group had helped set everything up but once there was nothing else they could do, they all sat on one of the tables at the back eating cheesy green Chile and bacon buttermilk biscuits and Steak fajita flatbreads that Rachel had made them and watching their friend in action.

"Can you believe all this?" Mike awed as they all watched Rachel smiling and laughing with the few people still left.

"I know when I visit Rachel, she always takes the day off so I've never seen her in action" Santana agreed. Santana couldn't believe that this was the first time she'd seen Rachel like that, she was completely in her element.

"She really is something else" Finn said in wonder, he was watching Rachel so intently he hadn't realised all his friends were looking at him with knowing smiles.

"She deserves it" Mike enthused.

"That she does" Santana agreed.

"So where are Puck and Quinn" Sam asked. The last of the people had gone and Brittany and Rachel were now clearing away.

"They have gone somewhere with Pucks parents and brother but we are meeting them back at the plantation later so we can all have lunch together" Santana answered, Mike gave her look asking why. Santana shrugged he shoulders "It was Quinn's idea"

"Probably to show that Puck and her are okay after everything at the Bridal store yesterday" Santana commented as she finished off the cheesy biscuits.

"Which you are not going to mention in front of them" Mike warned pointing a finger at Santana who playfully pretended to bite it.

"Scouts honour" Santana promised giving Mike a three finger salute "We've all become experts at pretending we don't notice what is going on between them"

"Maybe they are just stressed out" Finn reasoned, he was listening to his friends but continued to watch Rachel as she cleaned up the tables around them.

"Oh Finn you're such an optimistic to say that you write such tragic love stories" Santana joked

Finn rolled his eyes "That's not all I write"

"Anyway there's only one person who can say something and we all know she never will" Mike reasoned

"After everything he did, she doesn't owe either of them anything" Santana pointed out

"You know I really wish we knew what you guys are talking about" Sam sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"It doesn't matter" Finn stated as she saw Rachel walk over to them.

"Hey so what did you guys think" Rachel asked as she walked over to her friends. They all smiled at her like they hadn't just been talking about her.

"So great, really Rachel I can't believe all these people came out to see you" Sam enthused with a giant smile. Rachel smiled back at Sam until she realised what he'd actually said.

"Thank you Sam, I think" Rachel said as she handed Sam a white bag that had her logo on it "oh and this for your girlfriend"

"Oh you've just made me the best boyfriend ever" Sam cheered as he looked through the gift bag Rachel had given him. She had put in a signed cookbook and magnet, key chain and t-shirt that all had the Real Girls Kitchen logo on them.

"How come she's not here with you Sam?" Rachel wondered.

"She couldn't get the whole week off work but she'll be here for the wedding , I'll show you her picture so you know who to hide from" Sam explained. Rachel laughed at Sam's explanation hoping he was at least half exaggerating when he talked about his girlfriend.

"So what are you guys doing now" Rachel asked as she leaned against Santana's chair, absentmindedly playing with her friends hair.

"Well if you don't need us then I want a nap before our lunch with the Stepford pair" Santana mused. The others began to get up from the table agreeing that they just wants to relax. Rachel just shook her head at her friends.

Rachel smiled at her friends as she squeezed Santana's shoulder "Well you could always help clean up"

**XoXo**

After helping Brittany and Rachel clean up, the group decided to go back to the plantation. Rachel had stayed behind to talk to Brittany about the menu they were going to do for next week's journey but the others had wanted to relax before they had a late lunch with Quinn and Puck.

"That's was more fun than I thought" Mike said as the group walked through the front door "It was cool to see Rachel in her element"

"It does seem like she was born to do it" Finn agreed. The group continued to walk through to the kitchen when they heard clear signs of an argument going on outside. They all walked to the kitchen window to see Puck and his father arguing on the porch.

"I don't know what you think you're playing at Puck but you better buck up your ideas" Frank shouted to his son. The two men were staring at each other so angrily that they didn't realise they had an audience.

"It's just been a stressful few day" Puck argued as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Puck your bride is not happy right now and that needs to change and quickly" Frank pointed out. Santana couldn't help but agree even though she meant in a different way.

"It's just harder than I thought it would be" Puck stated. Mike shook his head at his friends lack of respect for Quinn.

"Then you need to be a better actor because you're not fooling anyone if Quinn has noticed"

"Has she said something"

"She doesn't need to its obvious" Frank retorted giving his son a look of disbelief like he couldn't believe Puck hadn't noticed what they had all see from Quinn.

"We shouldn't be listening to this" Finn pointed out. He went to walk away but Santana pulled him back. She didn't want him making any noise that Puck and Frank might hear.

"It's just Rachel being here makes things more complicated" Puck reasoned with a sigh. Santana noted that's all Puck seemed to have been doing since they arrived.

The four friends crowded together as they continued to listen to Puck and his father, surprised that they hadn't been seen yet.

"Well then un-complicate them Puck because I've seen the way you look at Rachel and trust me it's not the same way she looks at you" Frank pointed out. Santana had to give Frank some small amount of credit, Puck hadn't fooled anyone when it came to Rachel.

"I know that father, it's because of you that she looks at me that way" Puck snapped, his eyes widened as he realised what he had said to his father.

"You best remember boy that everything I did, I did for you" Frank argued pushing his son a little. Puck stumbled a little then straightened up.

"I know that father" Puck stated trying not to show any emotion on his face.

"That girl would have tied you down to a life you didn't want" Frank pressed on. Santana could see the confusion on Finn's and Sam's faces, but all she felt was anger at what Frank had said. She almost ran out there and slapped Frank for what he said about Rachel but Mike's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Puck rolled his eyes "I know that father"

"You better get over this soon Puck because it will not end well" Frank said pointing at his son before he walked down the porch stairs. Puck walked away in the opposite direction.

As Santana watched Puck and Frank walk away you couldn't help agree with Pucks father, this only had one way of ending and that was badly.

**XoXo**

An hour after witnessing Puck and Frank's argument, the four friends met up with Rachel, Quinn and Puck in the dining room to have lunch together.

The foursome didn't mention the argument but Santana knew she'd have to tell Rachel but for the moment they were enjoying having lunch together as old friends even Quinn and Puck were in good moods. Mike was detailing the morning they had had with Rachel's food truck while they all ate the small lunch of leftover food from their dinner the night before that Rosa had prepared for them.

"It was so busy, everyone loved Rachel's food and all wanted her picture, you should have seen it" Sam beamed as he wolfed down his third sandwich.

"I wish we had Rachel I'm sorry we couldn't be there" Quinn apologised as she looked towards Rachel.

"Don't worry Quinn, you guys are busy" Rachel shrugged off "You are getting married in four days"

"My god my Twitter and Tumblr are blowing up about you two" Santana mused as she walked into the dining room with her laptop in hand.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel wondered as Santana took a seat next to Rachel. Everyone leaned in to the laptop to get a better look at what Santana was talking about.

"Someone at the square recognised Finn and put a picture on Tumblr about you two knowing each other, your fans are going crazy" Santana explained as she pointed to one of the pictures of Finn watching Rachel as people took her picture from early that day.

"No way let me see" Mike laughed as he pushed forward to look at the computer screen.

"Oh my god how do my favourite blogger and favourite author know each other they are already my number one RLP" Sam read one of the comments using a girly voice as he did.

"What's a RLP" Mike wondered looking to Rachel who just shrugged, she didn't know the answer either.

"A real life pairing" Quinn answered surprising them all.

"Ha look at this one" Santana mused as she pointed to a fan-made picture someone had done of Rachel and Finn on their fake wedding day "Could you imagine the wedding these two would have and what cute babies they would make"

"Wow your fans are invested, there is already something called AU edits of the two of you" Sam laughed as they continued to scroll through the posts about Finn and Rachel "My god that picture looks so real"

"Yeah Finn you look good riding a horse" Santana laughed. Finn rolled his eyes and closed the laptop, Santana stuck her tongue out at Finn but moved the laptop away. The group went back to their lunch when Santana got an idea about how to rid the tension from the group.

"You know we should go out tonight?" Santana beamed as she took out her laptop again.

"What?" Sam asked confused through a mouth full of food.

"Yeah it's our only night free before the wedding it will give us all a chance to loosen up" Santana reasoned as she looked up from her computer screen with a smirk.

"That's not a bad idea" Mike agreed with a nod of the head.

"I don't know guys, I have so much to do" Quinn groaned lightly as she looked away from her pleading friends.

"Stuff that can be done in the morning Quinn" Sam pointed out smiling widely at Quinn who shook her head amused.

"I'm in" Santana affirmed as she continued to look over the Tumblr posts of Rachel and Finn. Rachel nodded her head as she closed the laptop smirking at Santana who moaned dramatically.

Mike smiled "Me too"

Sam raised his hand "Me three"

Puck shrugged his shoulders at Quinn "Well I'm going"

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at her friends "Yeah okay then"

"Where is there to go in Lima" Finn wondered as he went back to his sandwich.

"There's really only two bars but that's enough" Puck answered, he seemed in a better mood than they had seen earlier. Santana wondered if it was because he was around his friends or because of his father's words.

"Yeah besides I bring the fun" Santana smirked pouting towards herself.

"Didn't you get barred from McLaren's" Mike laughed remembering the last time they had been in Lima. Santana had got so drunk at McLaren's and threw up all over the owner while trying to give him a lap dance.

"So we go to Rusty's instead then Mike" Santana mused then looked at her watch "which opens in an hour"

"Sounds good to me" Sam smiled, everyone quickly nodded their head in agreement.

"I'll go call Marley and Kitty and let them know" Quinn said as she quickly left the room.

"Come on Rachel lets go get our faces on" Santana smiled as she pulled Rachel away from the table and towards the stairs.

As the girls left the dining room, Sam turned to Finn and playfully slapped him on the back

Sam smirked at Finn "It's gonna be a good night"

**XoXo**

After they decided that they would all go out for about six, Rachel and Santana went up to Rachel's room to get ready together and so that Santana could tell Rachel about Puck and Franks argument.

Santana and the guys hadn't said anything to each other, they were all pretending that they hadn't heard anything and while Santana knew that was for the best, she knew she had to at least tell Rachel. If anything she had to tell her best friend that Sam and Finn now knew a little bit more about what had happened the summer after graduation.

Rachel was sat at the vanity in her room putting on her make up while Santana sat on Rachel's bed painting her toes nails and telling Rachel about the argument.

"Frank was pretty much making it clear to Puck what we all have noticed over the last two days" Santana concluded as she blew on her toes for the paint to dry.

"Frank's just making sure his investment is still intact" Rachel pointed out as she finished off her makeup.

"Doesn't mean he's not right" Santana stated, Rachel turned around to give her friend a confused look "about Pucks behaviour I mean"

"He seemed better at lunch" Rachel mused as she began to finish off her hair. Rachel put some pins in her hair to secure it into a half up do as Santana started on her finger nails.

"Probably because he didn't want to upset his daddy anymore" Santana snipped. Rachel didn't say anything else as she finished off her hair then began to get dressed. Once Santana realised Rachel wasn't going to say anything else about Puck she changed the subject.

"So Finn was pretty impressed today, we all were" Santana smiled proudly up at her friend

Rachel nodded her head "Thank you"

"So what do you think, of Finn I mean" Santana wondered as she waved her hands for the nail vanish to dry while Rachel got dressed.

"I like him, he's nice to talk too" Rachel admitted with a coy smile before pointing at her friend "and don't think I didn't see you watching us last night"

"I just wanted to be able to tell your future children that I was there when their mommy and daddy fell in love" Santana mused with sarcastic smile. She bounced off Rachel's bed and moved to the vanity to do her hair.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself don't you think" Rachel wondered as she moved into the bathroom to check her hair once again in the mirror.

"No I really don't" Santana laughed as she pouted in the mirror checking herself out.

"So what do you think about this?" Rachel asked as she leaned against the bathroom door so Santana could check her outfit.

"Very nice, you wanting to impress someone tonight" Santana smirked as she looked over at Rachel, who suddenly seemed nervous. Santana wanted to tease her friend but a part of her found it very sweet.

"Leave it alone Lopez" Rachel groaned as she moved back into the room. She started putting her keys and purse in her bag as Santana watched her carefully.

"It's only because I love you Berry" Santana grinned.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I need to go ask Finn something - " Rachel started as she grabbed her bag and put on her heels.

"Oh I bet you do" Santana laughed as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

" - and I'm going to see if he's still in his room" Rachel finished with a shake of her head.

"Okay but push the top down a little let him see the puppies" Santana advised eyeing Rachel's chest. Rachel covered her breasts and shook her head at her friend.

"Shut up" Rachel laughed then turned to her friend "How do I look?"

"Very hot, even I would do you. Finns not gonna know what's hit him" Santana smirked as she checked Rachel up and down. Rachel was wearing a black lace crop top, a high waisted patterned skirt and black block heels.

Rachel ignored her best friend as she made her way to Finn's room.

**XoXo**

Rachel knocked on Finns door and only had to wait a few seconds before she was greeted with a half naked Finn. Finn was stood in front of Rachel with just a towel wrapped around his hips. Rachel's eyes travelled to Finns six-pack that Rachel couldn't believe was hiding under the polo shirts he had been wearing.

Rachel finally looked up to Finns eyes and felt her own cheeks go red for a change because by the small smile on Finns face , he knew she had been checking him out.

"Sorry Rachel I thought it was Mike telling me to hurry up" Finn said as he covered his chest a little, suddenly aware that he was half naked in the hallway.

"It's okay, I was just hoping to ask you something before we went out" Rachel asked trying her best to look anywhere but at Finn's chest.

"Sure come in" Finn opened the door and they both walked back into his room. Finn's room was decorated exactly like Rachel's but had clothes strewn around with a laptop and loads of papers on his desk.

"I'll just throw my clothes on one second" Finn said as he grabbed the clothes from his bed and walked into the bathroom. Rachel sat down on the desk chair as she waited for him to come back in. A few minutes later Finn walked back into his room dressed in a denim shirt rolled up to his elbow's and skinny dark cream jeans. Rachel discreetly checked him out again as he sat on the bench next to his bed. Rachel was very glad for Finn's brother, he definitely dressed him well.

"So what's up" Finn asked as she bent down to put on his shoes.

"So Santana hadn't been exaggerating when she said people were curious about how we know each other, you should see the comment section on my website" Rachel explained, she had looked through only half of the comments all wondering how her and Finn knew each other before she realised she had to do something.

"Well I'm glad I could help, in a way I guess" Finn laughed as he looked back up to Rachel.

"With that in mind, I have a favour" Rachel cautiously asked. She knew she might have a hard time to get Finn to agree as she realised how shy he was.

"Okay" Finn mused watching Rachel who tried to seem optimistic.

"I was wondering if I could interview you for my YouTube page. I have a playlist of videos where I interview people while we cook their favourite meal and I was hoping I could do it with you" Rachel wondered smiling widely at Finn who's eyes went wide.

"Ummm I'm not sure, I'm not very good with camera interviews" Finn shook his head as he got off the bench to put on his watch that was on top of the chest of drawers.

"We can practice before hand and I'll give you a list of the questions I'll ask you so that you can prepare your answers" Rachel rushed out, she jumped off the desk chair and faced Finn as best she could when he was a foot taller than her. "And you get the chance to have me cook your favourite meal of -"

"Beef Stroganoff" Finn finished with a slight smile. Rachel beamed up at Finn and took his hand in hers.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Rachel wondered as she squeezed Finn's hand. Finn smiled at Rachel sighing a little as he realised he would do anything for Rachel to smile at him.

"I guess I am intrigued to see if you can cook Beef Stroganoff better than my mom" Finn mused as he brushed a piece of hair away from Rachel's face.

"Thank you Finn, I'll set everything up and we can do it tomorrow morning" Rachel cheered she hugged Finn quickly then pulled away still looking up at him.

"Sounds good to me" Finn agreed "And I'm sorry in advance for how bad I do"

"You'll be great" Rachel promised, already thinking of the questions she was going to ask him for the video "I don't settle for anything else"

"I don't doubt that" Finn laughed

"Nice outfit" Rachel stated changing the subject as she openly checked Finn out, Finn smiled bashfully looking over his own outfit.

"Truthfully when my brother saw where I would be staying the week of the wedding he picked all my clothes just in case we had to go somewhere nice and I didn't wear the right outfit and it got back to him somehow" Finn explained then quickly added "he's crazy"

"I'm sure he means well"

"I'll remember that if you ever complain about Quinn"

"I would never" Rachel faked gasped as she picked up her bag, Finn opened the door for Rachel.

"You ready?" Finn asked before he looked at Rachel intensely "You look beautiful tonight Rachel"

"Thank you Finn" Rachel smiled as she walked out of Finn's room.

Finn closed the door and the pair walked down the stairs, Finns hand traced lightly on the small of Rachel's back.

Rachel and Finn walked down the stairs to see all their friend already by the entrance waiting for them.

"And where have you two been" Santana smirked as Rachel and Finn reached the bottom of the stairs. Rachel and Finn both ignored Santana as Mike playfully pushed her towards the door.

"We all ready to go" Mike asked, everyone grabbed their jackets and walked out of the front door. Rachel and Finn walked in front with Finn's hand still on Rachel's back.

"Do you think they realise how obvious they're being" Santana teased as she watched Finn and Rachel whispering in each other's ears.

"Do you" Mike eyed Santana nudging her side as she continued to watch Finn and Rachel.

Santana shrugged her shoulders "I'm just having a laugh"

"Finn's shy Santana, the more you embarrass him, the less likely he is to make a move and I'm assuming that's what you want" Mike guessed giving Santana a look.

Santana rolled her eyes "It is"

"Then leave them alone" Mike warned pointing his finger at Santana.

Santana mock saluted Mike "Okay dad I promise"

Santana and Mike walked towards Sam leaving Puck and Quinn behind them who were also watching Finn and Rachel who were still ahead of everyone.

"I think Finn likes Rachel" Quinn smiled as she looped her arm through Puck's.

Puck looked away from Rachel and Finn to look down at Quinn "Yeah you've said"

"I think they would make a cute couple"

Puck sighed looking away from Quinn "Yeah you said that too"

"Rachel deserves it. She works so hard she deserves some love in her life" Quinn affirmed.

"Quinn there just talking" Puck sighed looking away from Finn and Rachel, who seemed completely unaware of everyone watching them.

"You know what Puck you've embarrassed me in front of our friends for the last time so pull your face straight and try to have a good night" Quinn snapped glaring at Puck "You know like you're actually excited to marry me"

Quinn stormed away from Puck and walked over to Santana, she hooked her arm through Santana's and shrived away. Mike looked back at Puck shaking his head at him.

Twenty minutes later the group had arrived at Rusty's. Kitty, Marley and their husbands were already there so while Quinn and Puck went to say hello to them, everyone else went to get a drink.

Rusty's was one of the only bars in Lima but it wasn't that bad. It had a band on Friday nights, a bar that served cocktails and a decent dance floor. That's all the group needed for a good night out.

"Okay first round is on me to say thank you for your help today" Rachel praised once the group had ordered their drinks from one of the three bartenders on that night.

"Well in that case I'll have a dirty martini as well" Santana giggled as she leaned over the bar to wave at the bartender making their drinks.

"Thank you Rachel" Finn turned to smile at Rachel who was already looking at him.

"Finn your drinks are on me tonight as a thank you for the interview" Rachel smiled as she squeezed Finn's arm.

"Why don't you thank me after you've seen what I'm like" Finn laughed shaking his head at what he had agreed to.

Rachel smirked slightly at Finn "Oh I will do"

"Hey Finn you up for some pool" Mike asked as he clapped Finn on the back breaking Finn's gaze from Rachel.

"Yeah I'm coming" Finn was still looking at Rachel as Mike pulled Finn towards the pool table at the back of the bar.

"Here get this down you" Santana said as she handed Rachel her cocktail.

Rachel and Santana clicked their cocktail glasses together in a cheers "Here's to an interesting night"

**XoXo**

While the guys played pool the girls were sat at one of the bar tables next to it enjoying their cocktails.

The girls had talked about Kitty and Marley's families, the wedding and Santana latest conquest back in New York and then got onto Rachel's food truck.

"So I heard that your food truck went really well today" Marley mused as she sipped on her Cosmopolitan.

Rachel looked away from Finn who had been bent over the pool table taking his shot to answer Marley "It did thanks yeah"

"It was great, so many people came out for the food and the person I get all the time" Santana beamed answering for Rachel who she knew didn't like to praise herself even when she had done really well.

"I love you too" Rachel smiled at Santana as she took a drink. Rachel went back to watching Finn ignoring Santana who was smirking at her.

"So you just go from town to town, city to city" Kitty asked

"Pretty much yeah, unless there's a special event that hires the truck like a festival" Rachel answered as she continued to watch the boys. Rachel's seat was facing the pool table so it was so obvious that she was watching Finn.

"Towns ring Rachel begging her to go to their events" Quinn beamed at Rachel who smiled back at her sister.

"You must miss your family"

Rachel shook her head "I still see them"

"It's must get lonely just going from town to town" Marley wondered with concern as she looked at Rachel with what Rachel figured was pity although she wasn't sure why Marley thought she needed it.

Rachel shook her head again "Not really"

"Don't you want more than that" Kitty wondered looking confused at Rachel who was trying her best not to snap at Kitty.

"Rachel's worked hard for her career" Quinn affirmed looking cautiously between Kitty and Rachel.

"I suppose when a woman doesn't have a man in their life, their career becomes more important than it is" Kitty mused as she stirred her drink unaware of Rachel's glaring eyes on her.

Santana sensed the tension radiating off Rachel because of Kitty's comment, so she grabbed her friends hand "Come on Rachel let's dance.

Santana pulled Rachel to the dance floor, a few others were already there dancing but Santana went straight into the middle and span Rachel around like nobody was watching. The girls immediately loosened up as they danced to the latest Katy Perry song. Rachel felt better after her dressing down from Kitty and Marley. Usually talk like that didn't bother her and she wasn't sure why it suddenly did now but Rachel let it leave her mind as she danced around with her best friend.

After a few songs Quinn, Kitty and Marley joined the girls on the dance floor, Kitty and Marley stayed together they had obviously realised they had annoyed Rachel and wanted to keep their distance. Rachel was too busy having fun with Quinn and Santana to notice.

The guys noticed the attention all the girls were getting from the other people in the bar so they quickly stopped their pool game to join the girls dancing just as Salt and Pepper's song Push It came on. It had been the groups favourite song growing up so for four minutes they all forgot the tension surrounding them all and danced their hearts out.

Once Push It finished Faithfully by Journey came on, a much slower song so Marley and Kitty went straight to their husbands, Quinn dragged Puck back to the dance floor to dance, Santana took Mike's hand to dance and Sam ran straight to the bar to get more drinks leaving just Rachel and Finn. Finn slowly held out his hand and Rachel gladly accepted it. Rachel's arms circled around Finn's neck as his circled her waist. They danced on the spot slowly, not really moving or listening to the song as they stared into each other's eyes not noticing anything else around them. Rachel inched closer to Finn as he moved down to reach her lips. Rachel was about to take the next step as her faces was mere inches from Finn when she saw Sam come up behind them and slap Finn on the shoulder. Rachel and Finn jumped apart to look at their blonde friend.

"Here drink this" Sam cheered as he handed them both a shot, Rachel looked away from Finn as she took the shot. Their moment was over.

**XoXo**

After dancing to three more songs with Santana and Mike, Rachel stepped outside to answer her phone when she noticed she had three missed calls off Brittany. Rachel was sat on the bench on the side walk by the bar talking to her friend.

"Yeah Brittany it's fine, you have the password for the website just change it in the morning" Rachel said as she listened to Brittany down the phone "Okay Brittany see you in the morning bye"

Rachel put her phone back in her bag and looked to the side to see Finn stood behind the bench looking sheepishly at her.

"Oh Finn I didn't see you there" Rachel said as Finn came to sit down next to her on the bench. Rachel felt a little strange now being alone with Finn. She knew what they were about to do on the dance floor and she wondered if it would happen again or if things would just get weird between them.

"I just need some fresh air and I didn't want to interrupt your phone call" Finn explained, Finn wouldn't even look at Rachel as he answered and kept wringing his hands together.

"Brittany, she was panicking about the menu for next week" Rachel explained lamely not sure what else to say, she just wished Finn would look at her.

"You having a good night?" Finn asked still looking ahead of him instead of at her. Rachel turned in her seat to watch Finn carefully as she answered.

"I am yeah it's nice to see everyone loosen up, we've all been a bit stressed out"

"Some more than others" Finn mused, the two remained silent for a few minutes and Rachel was unsure how to break the tension that was building between them.

"Rachel can I ask you something" Finn asked turning to face her. He looked her straight in the eyes and took her hands in his pulling her closer to him.

"Of course Finn"

"I'm sorry if this isn't my place but do you still have feelings for Puck, any feelings at all" Finn asked her, he pulled his hands from her and put them at either side of her neck as he moved closer to her.

"None at all" Rachel affirmed

"Good"

And then Finn pulled her to him and kissed her, his thumbs traced circles on her face as his mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then Finn put both arms around her and pulled her against him. His lips softened as Rachel responded to his lips. Rachel moved her hands into his hair, as she'd wanted to do since the first time she'd seen him.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you" Finn whispered almost breathless once he had pulled away his hands still on her face. Rachel smiled at she moved his hair from his face.

"Me too" Rachel agreed

_"Looks like someone's having a good night" _

**XoXo**

Rachel pulled away from Finn slowly to see all of their friends standing outside the bar looking at them, some of them in amusement one of them in clear jealousy.

"Uhm hi"

"Uhm hi, I thought you were an author Finn" Santana laughed as they all walked over to the pair.

"Marley and Kitty threw up in the toilets so we got kicked out. We're going back to the plantation" Puck snipped not bothering to hide his annoyance. Rachel and Finn got up from the bench and the group began to walk down the street.

"They seem to be getting along well"

"Umm"

"I think Finn would be good for Rachel don't you think Noah"

"It was a drunken kiss Quinn don't be buying them China patterns just yet" Puck sneered as he continued to watch Finn and Rachel who were walking ahead Rachel's arm looped through Finn's.

"I don't know Puck with the way you've been behaving they will probably get married before we do" Quinn sneered hitting Puck in the arm before she walked away.

"What is wrong with you" Mike snapped as he walked up to Puck where Quinn had just been.

"Don't start with me Mike" Puck groaned as he watched Quinn storm away from him and over to Sam and Santana. They each put their arm around her as they walked off in front.

"Puck you might want to take a look at how your actions are affecting other people. You're snapping at Finn and Quinn even though it's not them you're angry with" Mike argued, he whispered it but Puck could hear the anger in his voice.

"And who am I angry with them" Puck snapped as he ran his hands through his hair again.

Mike threw his arms up before looking back at Puck "Your parents, yourself, the world. Take your pick"

**XoXo**

Rachel turned off her bedside light as she climbed into bed. Rachel was glad the group had had a good night out, they had definitely needed to unwind and as Rachel gathered herself into the duvet covers all she could think about was what Finn's lips felt like on hers. Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**XoXo **

Quinn walked back into her bedroom from the bathroom to see that Puck still hadn't come back to their room. Quinn got into bed but left the bedside light on for when Puck returned. Quinn leaned back on her pillow as she thought again about Puck's behaviour. She knew seeing Rachel again would be hard for Puck but she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

**XoXo**

Finn sat at his desk looking over the notes he had made for his next chapter of his new book. Finn had been staring at the same piece of paper for an hour and knew he wasn't going to get much more done as all he could think about was Rachel's lush lips and bright eyes, hoping he got the chance to kiss her again.

**XoXo**

Puck leaned against the fence that surrounded the patio as he took another drink of his beer. Puck knew Quinn was angry with him so he decided he would stay downstairs until he knew she would be asleep. He knew nobody was buying that he was okay with being around Quinn and Rachel and he had no idea how to fix it to make everyone happy including himself.

* * *

**Hope You All Enjoyed :) - Let me know what you think Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Dear Readers :)**

**Thank You so much for all the love, I'm very happy you are all enjoying the story. More tomorrow, and don't forget to look on my Pinterest for the pictures that inspired the chapters **

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rachel was prepping for her interview with Finn at the dining room table while she ate her breakfast. Everyone else had already eaten so Rachel had been left in peace as she finished off her questions and looked for the best recipe of Beef Stroganoff that she could put her own spin on.

Rachel had been working for just under an hour when her best friend breezed through the door from the kitchen.

"What you doing?" Santana mused as she took a seat next to Rachel.

"I'm prepping for my interview with Finn" Rachel answered not bothering to look up from her laptop. Rachel had to finish it before the Bridal Shower later that day.

Rachel had hoped that she would have finished the interview with Finn in the morning but she woke up that morning to see a note slipped under her door from Finn saying that Puck had talked all the guys into a round of golf with his father and Will. Rachel knew Finn couldn't say no because he was Pucks best man and Rachel wondered if that had been Pucks way of keeping them away from each other. Rachel had seen Pucks face when they had all caught them kissing the night before.

"I hope you know what you're doing Finn gets so nervous in interviews" Santana laughed as she ate some of the fruit on Rachel's plate that Rachel had been picking at for the last hour.

"I know he told me but I'm a master at editing so I'm sure it will be fine" Rachel reasoned with a shrug, even if Finn was bad Rachel knew it would still be a good enough video for their fans who were still reeling from the photo of the two of them on the square.

"So are we going to talk at all about what we caught you guys doing last night" Santana interjected as she watched Rachel work.

"No, we are not" Rachel deadpanned as she continued to type away on her laptop.

"And why not" Santana shrilled lightly slamming her hand on the table to get Rachel's attention. Rachel ignored her friend and continued to work.

"Because things are already complicated enough and I don't even know what is happening between Finn and I and I need to figure it out on my own before I talk about it" Rachel explained. Rachel had enjoyed her kiss with Finn but she felt she needed to talk to him first about it before she discussed it with Santana.

"Okay I can accept that" Santana agreed as she looked around the room before looking back at Rachel "Can I just ask you two things and you can't get mad"

"Okay go on" Rachel answered

"Okay I'm asking these as Finn's friend not your friend" Santana warned. When Rachel just continued her work without saying anything Santana continued.

"You're not doing this with Finn to get back at Puck are you" Santana sighed almost reluctant to ask. Rachel span around to stare at her friend.

"Santana how could you even ask me that" Rachel scolded

"Just answer" Santana pleaded

"No I'm not" Rachel answered shaking her head as she continued to type her questions for Finn.

"And you're not just hoping for some fling that you'll forget about once the wedding is over" Santana continued

"No I'm not" Rachel repeated with a sigh.

"Okay thank you, Rachel's friend knew all that but Finn's friend needed to check" Santana explained as she popped some more fruit in her mouth.

"Because that made sense" Rachel laughed lightly. She wasn't too mad at Santana she knew her friend was just looking out for Finn as well as Rachel. She sometimes forgot that the wedding was only her first time meeting Finn and that the others had years of friendship behind them.

"I just had to check" Santana mused as she got up from the table "I'll leave you to work"

"Ah there you two are, we need to go over a few things" Shelby proclaimed as she walked into the dining room with Quinn following behind her.

"Okay ladies we have a big day" Shelby declared as she slammed down a box of decorations on to the table "We have the bridal shower and the interview with _Modern Bride_ so everyone needs to be ready for three"

"The guys have gone golfing so it just us girls to get things ready I need -" Shelby cut off her instructions when she turned to face Rachel, looking at her in exasperation.

"Rachel are you wearing that to the shower" Shelby sighed. Santana smirked at Rachel, while Quinn pretended to be looking in the box.

"What's wrong with it?" Rachel asked looking down at the leather skirt and loose patterned blouse she was wearing.

"Rachel you need to dress classy and elegant for this shower so I've left a dress on your bed for you" Shelby instructed.

"Mom don't go into my room" Rachel groaned getting up from the table. She began collecting up her work and laptop; she wasn't really in the mood to deal with her mother.

"My house, my room" Shelby sang as she helped Quinn take out the decorations from the box.

"Dads house" Rachel whispered harshly, Santana looked at her friend confused but Rachel just shook her head.

"What was that?" Shelby wondered looking towards Rachel quickly.

"Nothing I'm going to go change" Rachel stated, she picked up her things and began walking towards the door when Santana pulled her back.

"Do not leave me with them" Santana whispered with pleading eyes. Rachel took Santana's hand off her and smiled widely at her friend.

"Okay good Santana you can help me -"

Rachel didn't hear the rest as she quickly ran out of the dining room and towards her bedroom.

An hour later Rachel was getting ready into the outfit her mother had deemed acceptable for the bridal shower and the interview. Rachel still couldn't work out why the wedding of the daughter of the Berry Family and son of a business man was so important to _Modern Bride_ but Rachel knew better to voice that concern around her mother or sister who were both bursting with excitement.

Rachel was just finishing off her hair into a bun when there was a knock at her door. Rachel went to open it to find a shy looking Finn.

"Finn your back!"

"Yeah just now, can we talk" Finn wondered shyly.

"Of course" Rachel opened the door further to let Finn inside. He took a tentative seat on her bed as Rachel leaned against her wardrobe to look at him.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked as she watched Finn look down at his lap as he ran his hands together.

"Are you mad at me?" Finn asked as he looked up at her.

"Mad at you?" Rachel asked confused, scrunching her face "Why would I be bad at you?"

"For kissing you last night and then not talking to you about it after" Finn explained. Rachel wanted to laugh but she knew that would either confuse Finn or hurt his feelings.

"Finn I don't know if you noticed but I kissed you back" Rachel quipped; she sat down next to Finn on the bed and smiled sweetly at him. She wanted him to relax around her and not be so shy and nervous.

"I did" Finn smirked slightly before straightening his face.

"And I'm a big girl, no man can kiss me without my permission" Rachel acknowledged with a knowing smile. Finn nodded his head slowly, a small smile on his face.

"Good to know"

"And as far as talking about it" Rachel continued as she waved her arms out in front of her "We could always do that now"

"Okay good" Finn nodded before taking Rachel's hand "So you've read my books and when I'm writing them I can be poetic and romantic and elegant in my words at least that's what a editor once said"

Rachel laughed softly "I've noticed"

"But that is not what I'm like in real life so I think it would be best if I just kept this simple" Finn further explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine by me"

"I like you Rachel, I liked kissing you last night and I would like to do it again" Finn stated suddenly determined. Rachel smiled at his sudden boldness.

"Fine with me"

Finn's lips were on Rachel's as soon as the words left her mouth. Rachel immediately responded to Finn's kiss pushing herself closer to him as she put her hands in his hair. Before Rachel could take the kiss further Finn pulled away, both of them were breathless as they looked at each closely.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do the interview this morning Puck said it was very important that we all go golfing together" Finn stated his confusion at their friend. Rachel knew it had more to do with keeping Finn away from Rachel that actually wanting to spend time with his friends.

"I would like to make it up to you"

"I think you just did that" Rachel laughed softly as she jumped off her bed to grab her notes from her desk. She span back round to Finn and smiled widely at him.

"If you want we could do the interview now before the shower" Rachel asked smiling shyly at Finn wondering if he still wanted to do it now that a more delicious tension was building between them.

Finn swung his hand towards the door "Lead the way"

Rachel and Finn went straight to the kitchen where Rachel had already set everything up for the interview.

Rachel had all the ingredients for the beef stroganoff on the breakfast bar and her camera set up on a tripod facing the counter. Rachel moved the stools away except one that she instructed Finn to sit at. While Rachel started prepping some of the food she gave Finn the questions she was going to ask.

"Just be yourself, you fans already love you and my fans are mostly housewives who will be more interested in the cooking and your cute smile than what's coming out of your mouth" Rachel acknowledged with a slight smile.

"That's not really comforting" Finn groaned slightly as he read over the questions.

Rachel moved away from the counter and walked over to Finn. She put each of her hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes.

"You'll be great" Rachel enthused before softly kissing him on the cheek close to his lips. Finn closed his eyes briefly as Rachel slowly pulled away before eventually nodding his head.

Rachel then went to her camera, smiled encouragingly at Finn then started recording.

For the next hour Rachel prepared the beef stroganoff while asking Finn questions about the inspirations for his books, what he's currently working on and other questions that were not only good for the interview but helped Rachel get to know Finn better.

She learnt that he was a born and bred New Yorker who had one brother who was married and that he had a niece and nephew he adored. When Finn wasn't writing or promoting his books he volunteered at his old high school trying to help children get into reading and writing.

Once Rachel had told Finn that the video didn't go straight into her website and that she would edit it later and show him it before she put it on, Finn loosened up and the interview went on long after Rachel had finished making the beef stroganoff.

Once Rachel had decided she had enough material for the video, she switched it off and the two enjoyed the meal together in private. Rachel was amazed that they hadn't been disturbed by anyone and Rachel wondered if that had anything to do with Santana, who was in the dining room doing work of her own, stopping people from entering the kitchen.

"You did great Finn" Rachel beamed as the two cleaned away everything from the meal.

"Thank you, I'm glad. You're beef stroganoff was wonderful as well" Finn praised as he dried off their plates. He left them to one side then turned to face Rachel.

"Better than your mom's" Rachel joked. She finished the washing up then turned to face Finn.

"Absolutely just don't ever tell her" Finn smiled down at Rachel and inched closer to her. He slowly took her hand in his own as Rachel moved closer to him.

Finn leaned down so that his face was just inches from Rachel and just when he was about to meet her lips with his own the kitchen door swung open.

"Are you to quite done because I refuse to listen to another story about chiffon dresses by myself"

Finn and Rachel pulled away from each other to see Santana by the door smirking at them both.

"Come on Rachel we have expensive wine to drink and cheesy games to play... You can kiss Finn later" Santana taunted holding her hand out for Rachel.

"See you later Finn" Rachel smiled up at Finn and winked at him then took Santana's hand and walked out of the kitchen and towards the large ballroom where the Bridal Shower was taking place.

Once there Rachel saw everyone else was already there chatting and enjoying the wine and Horderves that waiters were handing out. The ballroom had been decorated with white bunting and pink and white balloons. There was also a large photo of Puck and Quinn posing together and another of the two of them as babies.

Once Rachel had said hello to her relatives and the other necessary people she grabbed a glass of wine and joined Santana at the back of the room.

"God if I ever get married it's going to be a quickie court house wedding" Santana groaned as they watched the other women giggle and swoon over the decorations "Who can be bothered with all this"

Rachel waved her hand towards her mother and Quinn, who were admiring the mountain of presents "They can"

"Shouldn't you be over there you are the maid of honour" Santana quipped

"Quinn doesn't want me over there" Rachel reasoned with a shake of her "This is about her"

Santana turned to her best friend "What do you mean?"

"Quinn asked me to be her maid of honour because I'm her sister not because she wanted me to be a part of all this" Rachel explained. Rachel knew that it would just make things more complicated if she was more involved in the wedding and it wasn't what Quinn wanted. Rachel knew deep down that Rachel being back at the Plantation wasn't just a nasty reminder for Puck but for Quinn as well

"And where did that revelations come from" Santana wondered as she watched Rachel who was staring off into the distance.

Rachel shook her head "I'm not really sure"

Santana didn't say anything else as she could see that Rachel was deep in thought but didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on ladies, it's time to play paper toilet bride" Kitty cheered as she took Rachel and Santana by the hand and pulled them towards the middle of the room where everyone else was taking out the toilet paper.

"Oh god what is toilet paper bride"

For the next two hours Rachel and Santana smiled and ohhh'd and awed in all the right places as they played games, watched Quinn open presents, listen to other women talk about their weddings and drank champagne. Eventually as the party began to wind down Rachel and Santana once again went to the back of the room to drink more wine.

"When you marry Finn you better not do this to me" Santana groaned as she finished off her wine then immediately poured herself another from the bottle they had between them.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself again" Rachel laughed as she watched the people around her. Some were admiring Quinn's gifts other admiring Quinn herself.

Santana smiled coyly at Rachel "I don't think so"

Before Rachel could say anything else she heard her mom cheer loudly "Oh the groom is finally here"

**XoXo**

After leaving Rachel and Santana in the kitchen, Finn snuck around the back to avoid the Bridal  
shower and quickly went to his room.

After ten minutes of trying to do some work Finn decide to take a better look at Rachel's website and other videos she had done. After looking through old blog posts she had done including the one she had done about the wedding and watching her YouTube videos. Finn was so engrossed in his laptop he didn't hear Sam sneak into his room until his friend jumped in front of him.

"What you doing?" Sam sang teasingly. Finn jumped in his seat and quickly closed his laptop.

"God Sam you scared me" Finn exclaimed. Sam sat on the edge of the desk and looked down at Finn smirking at him.

"That's because you were too busy stalking Rachel online" Sam quipped.

"I wasn't stalking I was just looking at some of her videos and old blogs and her Twitter and Tumblr page" Finn listed off slowly realising he had in fact been stalking Rachel a little.

"That's the very definition of stalking" Sam laughed as he bounced off the desk and wandered around the room.

"Whatever" Finn sneered as he put his laptop away "What do you want anyway?"

"Mike and I were wondering if you wanted to go for a drink, get out of here at least until the shower is over" Sam asked as he played with the small ornaments that decorated the dressing table.

"Yeah sure let me just grab my wallet" Finn agreed getting off the desk to chair, he put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and keys from the bedside table.

"So are we going to talk about you and Rachel or not" Sam asked absentmindedly, trying not to seem as bothered as he probably was.

"Not" Finn responded immediately.

Sam nodded his head, almost like he had been expecting the answer "Okay fine with me"

"Really just like that" Finn wondered looking at Sam sceptically.

"Yeah just like that I know you'll come to me when you're ready to talk" Sam acknowledged taking on unusual serious tone that Finn was not used to from his blonde friend.

Finn smiled "Thanks Sam"

"Can I just give you some advice" Sam asked cautiously as he watched his friend. Finn turned to Sam confused at his friends change of tone.

"What?"

"Get out of your head. I know you and I know you're probably thinking about all the ways this could go wrong especially when you add in the Puck factor but I think you should forget about all that and just for once do something for yourself, have something for yourself... Just enjoy it" Sam explained as the two left Finn's room.

"You think so" Finn wondered

"Absolutely" Sam enthused as Finn closed the door behind them and the pair began walking down the hallway.

Sam slapped Finn on the back as they walked down the stairs "Besides what's the worst that could happen"

**XoXo**

Rachel gulped down the rest of her wine as she watched her female relatives coo over Puck's arrival as he sweetly kissed Quinn on the cheek for all to see.

"Puts on a good show doesn't he" Santana mused as she watched Rachel for a reaction.

"That he does" Rachel agreed.

Rachel and Santana stayed at the back of the room drinking while Puck and Quinn spoke with the guests and Quinn showed Puck the presents they had received before they posed for some pictures.

"I'm going to my room, just tell them I wasn't feeling well" Rachel said as she finished of her fifth glass of wine.

"Will do" Santana said before Rachel quickly walked out of the room.

She wasn't sure what it was but Rachel just couldn't watch Quinn and Puck anymore. Rachel had reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard someone call her name.

_"Rachel wait" _

Rachel turned around at the stairs to see Puck running towards her. Rachel threw her head back and groaned loudly. "What do you want Puck?"

"I know you don't want to talk to me but I have to talk to you" Puck declared looking pointedly at her. Rachel just waved her hand in front of her for Puck to continue.

"What is going on with you and Finn" Puck asked almost harshly. Rachel crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes.

"That's none of your business"

"Are you just using him to get back at me" Puck snipped. Rachel eyes widened at Puck's accusations, she didn't appreciate that it was the second time she had been asked that in one day.

"I'm not the one who is using someone" Rachel harshly whispered glaring at Puck, who looked away, almost ashamed.

"Finn is my best friend Rachel, how do you think it feels to see you throwing yourself at him" Puck snapped. Before Rachel could think she slapped Puck straight across the face. Puck stepped back in surprise as Rachel pointed an accused finger at him as Puck held his cheek in his hand.

"It probably feels the same as when I found out that my ex boyfriend had started dating my sister just a week after he broke my heart" Rachel sneered almost in disgust.

"Rachel I never wanted to hurt you, I don't have a choice" Puck admitted with a shake of his head.

"You have a choice Puck you always have a choice"

Puck looked down and kicked the ground in front of him "I never wanted this"

"Then grow a spine Puck" Rachel scolded throwing her arms in the air in frustration. Puck shook his head and then stared at Rachel his expression unreadable.

"I will always care about you Rachel" Puck proclaimed inching closer to Rachel.

Rachel pushed Puck away from her "Stop this now Puck, I mean it, leave me alone and start treating my sister better or I will blow the whistle on exactly what happened five years ago"

_"Guys" _

Rachel span around quickly to see Santana standing a foot away from them.

"The interview woman is here and your mom wants us all in the dining room"

Rachel just nodded her head and quickly followed her friend into the dining room. Rachel quickly took a seat next to Finn and Santana as Puck slowly walked in behind them and took a seat next to Quinn across from her at the table. Rachel quickly looked away when she felt Pucks eyes on her.

"Okay good everyone is here" Shelby praised as she walked into the dining room with a middle aged woman following behind her.

"Everyone this is Joyce and she's doing the interview on Quinn and Puck" Shelby greeted then pointed towards Puck as she took a seat next to Will "Joyce you've already met Quinn but this is Puck"

Shelby then waved her hand towards Mike and Sam who were sat on the same side of the table as Rachel "And those are his best man and groomsmen Sam, Mike and Finn. His brother is also a groomsmen but he's at work right now"

"And this is Quinn's sister and maid of honour Rachel and Santana another bridesmaid along with Marley and Kitty who you met earlier they are just cleaning up in the ballroom if you need them as well" Shelby concluded as Joyce wrote down all their names smiling in greeting at each of them before turning to Shelby.

"No this should be fine"

"Okay well take a seat Joyce, would you like a drink?" Will asked pointing to the seat at the end of the table.

"A water would be lovely thank you" Joyce smiled at Will who quickly got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the min-fridge behind the bar and passed it Joyce.

"Before we start I just want to say I'm a big fan of your blog Rachel I read it every day" Joyce praised smiling at Rachel, who looked up from her lap when she realised Joyce was talking to her.

Rachel smiled surprised at Joyce "Oh thank you"

Rachel noticed Quinn roll her eyes quickly before smiling at Joyce "Should we start"

Joyce nodded her head and took out a recorder and notepad "Of course let's begin"

Rachel zoned in and out as Joyce listed of questions to Quinn and Puck about their wedding and others questions about their relationship like how they met, their first date and who said I love you first.

Rachel could feel her friends watching her as Puck and Quinn spoke about the beginning of their relationship. Rachel had to listen to Puck lie as he told Joyce how he had always had a crush on Quinn through high school and it wasn't until the first week into summer after his final year that he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. Quinn beamed at Puck as he talked as did her mother and Joyce who both wiped their eyes once he had finished.

Rachel wanted to throw up; she really didn't know how Puck could do it.

Once Joyce had finished with Quinn and Puck she asked everyone else what they thought about the wedding and if they were excited with the roles they were playing in what Lima thought was the 'wedding of the year'. Rachel stayed silent throughout the interview and let her friends speak for her. If Joyce thought it was strange that the maid of honour wasn't saying anything she didn't show it.

Rachel had thought she would be okay, coming back to lima, back to the plantation to watch Quinn and Puck get married but as it got closer to the date the more she realised that she wasn't sure she could let her sister marry someone who wasn't really committed to her.

Joyce turning to Rachel and asking her something pulled Rachel from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Rachel asked

"My sources have said that you used to date Noah before your sister" Joyce said again. Rachel wondered if that the real story they wanted. 'Famous Blogger loses boyfriend to her sister'. Before Rachel could answer and even wonder who Joyce's 'sources' were Shelby jumped in.

"Rachel and Puck dated very briefly in high school but that was a very long time ago" Shelby shrilled; Rachel could instantly see her annoyance at Joyce's question.

"Are you seeing anyone special Rachel?" Joyce asked turning away from Shelby to face Rachel. Rachel took a moment before she answered; she knew what Joyce was trying to get at. Was Rachel still pinning after the man who left her for her sister.

"Actually I just broke up with a serious boyfriend I had so I'm hoping to keep the tradition of the Maid of Honour sleeping with the Best Man" Rachel cheered sarcastically which was lost on Joyce who just nodded her head as she jotted it down.

Santana, Mike and Sam tried to hold in their laughs as Finn went a little red with embarrassment, Rachel hoped he knew her comment was to mess with Joyce and not embarrass him. So when he squeezed her hand under the table she figured he understood.

Shelby shook her head at her daughter before smiling brightly at Joyce "Rachel's just very private about her personal life, shall we talk about the reception"

Rachel went back to not really listening as Shelby explained what had been planned for the reception. Rachel just wanted the day to end.

**XoXo**

Puck was once again watching Rachel and Finn who were chatting with Mike and Sam by the bar after the interview had finished. Puck was sat at the opposite end of the table, leaned back tiredly in his chair when he heard someone come up behind him.

He turned around to see Santana stood behind him with a knowing look and two bottles of beer.

"Here" She said handing one of the beers "You looked like you could use one"

"Thanks" Puck mumbled as Santana took a seat next to him.

"You know you really need to stop watching them" Santana mused. Puck turned in his seat to look at Santana. He shook his head and drank some of his beer.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked. From the corner of his eye, he watched Finn, Rachel, Sam and Mike leave the dining room all laughing and enjoying each other's company. Something Puck had yet to do since his friends had arrived.

"It's not fair Puck" Santana sighed, pulling Puck back to her "To anyone"

"Trust me Santana I know that" Puck sighed, as he took another drink of his beer.

"Then why are you doing this?" Santana harshly whispered "Why are you going through with the wedding?"

Puck rubbed his face in irritation before glaring at the Latino "Santana like I have a choice"

"You always have a choice Puck" Santana deadpanned shaking her head. Santana never understood why Puck couldn't see what he and his parents were doing.

"Why do you care, you made it perfectly clear who your loyalties lie with" Puck snapped

"Just because I was on Rachel's side when everything happened doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you Puck" Santana explained. Rachel was her best friend and she would always be on her side but she also wanted Puck and Quinn to be happy and she knew it wasn't together.

"Do you think if I had done things differently that Rachel and I might be together right now" Puck wondered with almost hope in his voice. Santana wanted to be disgusted that Puck was even asking her but all she felt was sadness and pity.

"Truthfully you probably would be" Santana admitted with a look of pity in her eyes as she looked at Puck "But the fact of the matter is your not together and you never will be. Puck even if you break things off with Quinn Rachel will never be yours again"

Puck shook his head defiantly "You don't know that"

"Yes I do" Santana affirmed, she looked over at Will and Rosa to make sure they weren't listening to them "Rachel is not that kind of person Quinn might be but Rachel isn't"

"Quinn isn't to blame for all this" Puck snapped looking pointedly at Santana. Santana was surprised that Puck was so quick to defend Quinn when all he had done was snap and moan at her since they had all arrived.

"No you are" Santana snapped stabbing her finger into Puck's chest "and your inability to stand up to your parents"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Puck sighed leaning back in his chair; Puck covered his face with his hands.

"Okay fine bury you head in the sand like always but try and remember who else is going to be hurt in all this" Santana lectured leaning closer to Puck, so that Will who was still re-stocking the bar with the help of Rosa at the other end of the dining room wouldn't hear them.

"What do you want me to do Santana" Puck pressed glaring at his friend, who was not put off by his attitude.

"Let them go" Santana demanded glaring at him "Let them both go because frankly Puck you don't deserve either of them.

Santana walked away before Puck could say anything else. Puck finished off the rest of the beer in frustration and slammed it on the table because he knew in his heart that Santana was right.

**XoXo**

Rachel walked up the stairs to the guest bedrooms, she had had a long day and once the interview had finally finished, they had a late dinner all together and her mother told them all they could retire for the night, Rachel realised there was only one person she wanted to see, so after grabbing some supplies from the shower she made her way to his room.

Rachel knocked on his door and only had to wait a few moments before his door swung open and she was greeted by Finn in just some pyjama bottoms.

"You really need to stop answering the door to me like this, it's very distracting" Rachel teased smiling widely at Finn before once again discreetly checking out his six pack.

Finn laughed bashfully before shyly covering his chest as Rachel eyes went back to his face.

"Is everything okay Rachel?" Finn wondered titling his head a little as he looked at her. Rachel knew he meant some of the comments the interviewer had made but after her argument with Puck, Rachel didn't even want to think about any of it.

"Yeah totally fine, it's just been a really long day so I thought we could relax with some of this" Rachel held up a bottle of wine "and some of these" Rachel then held up a tray of some left over chocolate covered strawberries from the shower.

Finn widened his door to let Rachel inside; Rachel smiled up at Finn and kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking inside his room. Finn quickly closed the door and joined her on his bed.

* * *

**Hope You All Enjoyed The Chapter And Please Let Me Know What You Think :) Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Dear Reader :) **

**Thank you again for all the love, I really do appreciate everyone who is taking the time to read my story. For those who want to know what happened in High School you may be happy with this chapter :)**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rachel woke up suddenly and rolled over to see Finn still sleeping next to her. They were both still in their clothes from the day before as they had fallen asleep talking the night before.

Rachel inched closer to Finn and lightly kissed him on the lips. Finn immediately responded to the kiss so Rachel quickly pulled away.

"That's mean" Finn groaned lightly as he started to wake up.

"I know but we should probably go down stairs before anyone notices I didn't sleep in my room last night" Rachel realised. She sat up in Finn's bed and looked around the room for her shoes.

"You're probably right" Finn agreed as he sat up as well, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm gonna go to my room and get changed, I'll meet you by the stairs in five minutes" Rachel said as she picked up her shoes and bag.

"Deal" Finn agreed as he got off the bed and began walking to the bathroom.

Rachel went to Finn's door, and then turned back round to kiss Finn passionately on the lips, as Finn leaned into the kiss and pulled Rachel towards him she once again pulled away, smirking at him as she did.

"That was mean too"

Rachel rushed to Finn's door then turned and winked at him "I'll make it up to you"

Rachel rushed to her room, brushed her teeth, threw her hair up into a bun and quickly put on the first outfit she could find, and then met Finn who was already waiting by the stairs.

The two quickly made it to the dining room where everyone else was eating their breakfast and listening to Shelby tell them everything that needed doing that day.

"Thank god you two are up I was about to send Santana up to find you" Shelby scolded as she looked over the list in her hand.

"Yeah and I wonder what I would have found" Santana teased smirking at the pair as they grabbed some cereal from the table then took seats next to Mike and Santana.

"Anyway I was just going over what everyone needs to do today" Shelby instructed once Rachel and Finn were seated.

"For the third time" Mike whispered in Rachel's ear as she ate.

"We all have a lot to do so I wrote a list for everyone so you all can remember" Shelby added as she handed each of them a piece of paper "Nobody leaves until it all gets done"

"You'd think it was you getting married mom" Rachel quipped through a mouth full of cereal that she was devouring, she hadn't realised how hungry she was until she started eating.

"Rachel I don't have time for your wit today" Shelby sighed

"When will you have time for it" Rachel asked sarcastically as her mother and Quinn rolled their eyes while Santana and Mike tried not to laugh.

"Rachel you heard the captain she doesn't have time" Will teased not bothering to look up from his newspaper "Now everyone report for duty at 0900"

"Stop making fun the pair of you" Shelby scolded pointing her finger at her daughter and husband before she turned to Quinn "I just want the best for my little girl"

"Thank you mom" Quinn beamed staring up excitedly at her mom.

"It's going to be fun" Shelby beamed as she walked out of the room. Rachel laughed as each of her friends waved their arms in sarcastic excitement.

**XoXo**

Rachel walked into the kitchen to see Finn looking over the list her mother had just given them all. Rachel dropped her bowl in the sink then stood next to him by the kitchen island. She leaned in to him as she looked over his list.

"We're in for a fun day aren't we" Rachel quipped as Finn put the list in his pocket then turned to face her.

"I suppose this is what we are here for, to help them get everything ready, the wedding is only three days away" Finn reasoned.

"That is true" Rachel agreed although she knew a part of Finn was only trying to be nice and just like her he wasn't looking forward to a day of manual labour.

"Wanna ditch it all and sneak out" Rachel wondered smiling widely at Finn.

"Absolutely" Finn agreed almost immediately.

"Meet me by my car in five minutes" Rachel exclaimed excited before she quickly left the kitchen to grab her things.

Without anyone noticing Rachel and Finn grabbed their coats, bags and some food, made it to Rachel's car and quickly drove away.

**XoXo**

Rachel and Finn were driving for ten minutes when they realised they were almost out of Lima and didn't know where to go.

"I say we just drive" Rachel affirmed as she got onto the freeway. She looked at Finn quickly who nodded his head.

"Sounds good"

"Santana's ringing me, I think they've realised we gone" Rachel said when she heard her Santana ringtone from her bag in the back.

"Yeah Mikes ringing me as well" Finn acknowledged as he looked down at his phone in his hand before throwing it on the back seat along with Rachel's.

"They are going to kill us" Rachel laughed throwing her head back "like really kill us

"I don't care" Finn admitted with a shrug. Rachel was shocked that Finn didn't seem to care that they had left all the work for their friends, she did however quickly agree.

"Me either"

"Santana is probably going to punch me though" Rachel admitted as she continued to watch the road and Finn continued to watch her.

"Right in the face" Finn agreed with a teasing smile.

Finn leaned back in the passenger seat and watched Rachel drive, she had no make- up on, her hair was a curly mess and her tongue was stuck out in concentration as she watched the road but Finn thought she looked beautiful, she seemed almost free and a lot more carefree than she had since they had arrived four day ago.

Finn smiled widely at her "It will be worth it though"

Rachel quickly returned his smile before looking back to the road "I think so too"

**XoXo**

After driving around for an hour Rachel and Finn found themselves at a park. Rachel parked her car and the two made their way through the park. Rachel found a picnic table and unloaded all the food they had brought with them.

After eating in silence for a few minutes Rachel decided to ask something that she had wondered for a few days.

"So how come you've never asked me about Puck?"

"It's didn't seem like any of my business" Finn stated as he put down the sandwich he had been eating to look at Rachel.

"That's not stopped anyone before" Rachel sighed as she picked at her own food.

"I'm not like most people"

Rachel looked back up at Finn "I'm starting to see that"

Finn continued to eat as Rachel looked at him carefully. She wanted Finn to know the truth at least as much as the truth that she could tell him.

"Puck and I were together all throughout high school, we were very much in love and I really believed he was the one" Rachel started. Finn immediately put down his food and stared at Rachel, to show she had his attention.

"But when Pucks parents found out that we planned to leave Lima after graduation - everything changed" Rachel continued, Rachel looked down at the table but Finn took her hand and squeezed it.

"Pucks parents had been supportive of our relationship because they thought after school I would take over from my dad with the plantation and that Puck would help me. You see Quinn and I get our inheritance when we get married. Pucks fathers business's never seemed to last longer than a year and he needed the money from the richest family in Lima and he knew marrying his son into was the way to get it" Rachel got angrier as she continued her story; she was remembering how she had felt at the time and she could feel tears fill her eyes.

"They constantly pressured Puck to end it and then on the day we were supposed to leave, Puck never showed up, he left me waiting in the train station for over two hours before I realised he wasn't coming so I got on the train and never looked back. It was a weak later that I found out he had started seeing Quinn" Rachel looked back up at Finn who was watching her closely but still didn't say anything.

"To this day I don't know what his parents said that made Puck change his mind and leave me in that train station" Rachel finished with a shake of her head. Finn reached up and gently with his thumb wiped the tears that had fallen.

"Did you never ask for an explanation?" Finn wondered as he took her hand again.

"I thought I wanted one but then when I heard about him and my sister I didn't think any explanation would make me feel better about what he had done so I thought why bother" Rachel admitted with a sigh.

Finn shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe Puck would do that, I love Puck and he's always been a good friend to me but seeing him around his parents this week has made me start seeing him differently – he's a coward"

Finn knew he sounded harsh but he couldn't wrap his head around what Puck had done to Rachel, while Finn had always had his suspicions about Quinn and Puck's relationship he still couldn't believe that it all came down to money.

"He always was I just guess I never wanted to see it" Rachel admitted as she wiped away the last of her tears, she made a pact to herself a few years before that she would never cry over Puck again and she didn't want to break it.

"Thank you for telling me Rachel"

"I find myself always wanting to be honest with you" Rachel said as she took his other hand from across the table. She knew as soon as she said it, it was true and Rachel hoped she would find the courage to tell Finn the rest of her story.

"Well I'm glad" Finn affirmed as he smiled at her "because I feel the same"

**XoXo**

"I'm going to kill them both, painfully and slowly"

Mike looked up from the seats he was arranging to see Santana scowling at the flowers she was arranging down the aisles. Mike just shook his head at her, Santana had been complaining all morning about Finn and Rachel ditching them to do all the work and everyone else had avoided her because she was bringing them all down.

"Can you really blame them not wanting to spend a day doing this" Mike wondered as he waved his hands around at the twenty people setting up the tables, chairs, aisle and the archway that Puck and Quinn would stand under.

"No, I'm just mad that they thought of it first" Santana moaned as she threw herself onto one of the white wood chairs.

"I'm sure you can't blame Rachel for not wanting to set up the wedding of her ex-boyfriend and sister" Mike argued, he looked to Santana who quickly agreed with him. Santana knew that Rachel had agreed to be maid of honour so that people didn't talk, but that didn't mean she should be focused to participate in all the wedding details for a man she once thought that she would marry.

"Yeah I guess I understand that" Santana agreed as she went back to arranging the flowers at the end of each row of chairs "They better fall in love after this or I'm going to be super pissed"

Mike laughed as he put down the next chair "I'm sure they will"

**XoXo**

For the next two hours Finn tried to take Rachel's mind off her confession so the two played in the park like five years olds, the park was unusual quiet so the two messed around on the slide, swings and see-saw, feed the ducks then shared an ice cream.

As they sat on the swings sharing the ice cream Rachel demanded to know more about Finn. Finn told her about his family and what it was like growing up in New York then about inspiration he'd had for all his books and how he got started as an author.

Finn had never talked so much about himself but Rachel was happy to listen to his stories after sharing so much about herself. Rachel was glad for the distraction and Finn was a great distraction.

Truthfully Rachel really didn't want to be around the plantation that day as the wedding came together. She was over Puck, she knew that for sure but that didn't mean she wanted to organise chairs and flowers for his wedding to her sister – a wedding Rachel still believed shouldn't happen.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts as she realised Finn had finished his story about his brothers children and the one time his brother had let him babysit. From what Rachel had gathered it didn't end well.

Rachel took Finn's hand in hers "Thank you for escaping with me today Finn"

Finn squeezed her hand "You're welcome"

**XoXo**

Once it started to get dark Rachel and Finn realised they would have to get back. While Finn drove her car back to the plantation Rachel checked her phone that she had left in the car all day. She had four missed calls from Quinn, seventeen from her mother and a very long text from Santana explaining all the ways she was going to kill Rachel for leaving her with her sister and mother all day.

"We are in a lot of trouble when we get back" Rachel laughed as she put her phone back in her bag.

"I know I've received a lot of texts from Mike and Sam who had to rearrange the chairs for the ceremony seven times in two hours" Finn cringed as he thought about their friends.

Rachel laughed at the thought "Santana was on flower duty"

Finn chanced a smile at her before looking back at the room "I don't care"

"Me either" Rachel agreed as she watched Finn with a smile. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Rachel noticed the Lima Lake in the distance.

"Hey stop here" Rachel said pointing to the lake in the distance.

Finn pulled up at the side of the road then turned to Rachel confused "What is it?"

"Want to jump in" Rachel asked smiling excitedly at Finn.

"_What_?"

"Come on, I've always wanted to. We might as well do something fun before we get grounded to the plantation" Rachel acknowledged, she could see Finn thinking about it for a few moments but he eventually nodded his head.

"Okay"

"Really? Oh okay let's do it" Rachel was a little shocked that Finn agreed but then quickly got out of the car before either of them could change their minds. They reached the edge of the lake and began to strip off their clothes. Due to the late hour thankfully no one else was around.

"No peeking" Rachel teased as she started taking off her dress. Finn rolled his eyes playfully as he looked away.

"Says the woman who's seen me half naked three times" Finn teased. Rachel beamed at how much more comfortable Finn was becoming around her. He was now almost naked in front of her.

Finn took Rachel's hand and the two quickly jumped into the lake. As they emerged from the water, they immediately shivered.

"Oh good this is so cold" Finn complained rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah I didn't think it would be this cold" Rachel laughed at her stupid idea, she moved closer to Finn and put her arms around his neck "Here I'll warm you up"

Rachel's lips went to Finn's in a searing kiss, Finn pulled her more to him as his hands went around her waist. As Rachel played with Finn's hair and his teeth pulled on her lips Rachel realised Finn was a great kisser and she hoped she would be able to keep kissing him.

"That was a great kiss but this is still freezing" Finn retorted once they had pulled away from each but still in each other's arms.

"Yeah this was so stupid" Rachel agreed with a shake of her head.

Rachel and Finn quickly got out and ran all the way back to the car laughing.

**XoXo**

Rachel and Finn arrived back at the plantation at half seven. They hoped they could sneak into the house without anyone noticing but as they walked into the kitchen, Shelby was there pouring two glasses of wine.

"Ah look who has finally returned the maid of honour and best man" Shelby cheered sarcastically, something Rachel didn't think she was capable of doing, as she finished off pouring the wine and put it back on the wine rack. Rachel smiled up at Finn then looked back at her mom, who had yet to comment on their wet hair and dirty faces from the lake.

"Hi mom" Rachel sang as she slowly stood in front of Finn, as if to shield him from the lashing there were about to get from her mother.

"You're lucky everything still got done or I would be a lot madder than I am" Shelby acknowledged as she took out some cheese from the fridge and a plate. She began cutting up some cheese while the Rachel and Finn looked at each other unsure what to do. Rachel had expected her mother to be a lot angrier given how frantic she had been that morning.

"We're sorry Mrs Berry" Finn pressed almost nervous.

"Save it" Shelby snipped pointing the knife at the pair "I will be putting you both to work tomorrow"

"And we will be happy to do it" Finn affirmed as Rachel smiled at him, he obviously didn't like anyone being mad at him.

"I don't care if you were unhappy you're still doing it" Shelby answered as she put away her cheese then added some grapes to her plate. Rachel and Finn both held in a laugh as they continued to watch her mom walk around the kitchen, both were eager to leave.

"Anyway I'm retiring to my room for the night" Shelby concluded as she picked up the wine and cheese "Your friends are outside on the patio"

Rachel laughed softly at her mom "Thanks mom"

"Night you two" Shelby smiled leaving the two in the kitchen.

Rachel and Finn said goodnight to her mother, laughed at her mother and then went out back to join their friends.

"Oh look who's here" Santana snipped once she noticed Rachel and Finn walk through the back door "I hope you know we all hate you - your mother was a special kind of crazy today"

"We brought more beer" Rachel said holding up the beers in her hands that she had brought from the kitchen. Her friends cheered as Rachel and Finn sat down.

"And your forgiven" Mike affirmed as he passed out the beers. Quinn and Santana were sat on one side and Mike, Sam and Puck were on the other so Rachel and Finn squashed together at the top of the table on to the only chair left.

"And what did you two do today while we were creating that" Sam argued as he pointed to the back of the garden where the wedding chairs and aisle had been made up with the linens and the flowers, all that was left was the table and chairs for the reception.

Rachel and Finn shared a coy smile before looking back at their friends "Nothing special"

"Aww look at them being all secretive" Santana teased, Finn immediately blushed while Rachel playfully glared at her friend.

Quinn beamed at the couple "Leave them alone"

"Can we change the subject now" Rachel asked rolling her eyes at her friends all smirking at her "Is everything done then?"

"It is, just the bachelor and bachelorette parties to look forward to" Sam answered rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"The only reason I came for this thing" Santana joked

"I love you too Santana" Quinn groaned, Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn and hugged her close. Rachel smiled at Santana knowing she didn't like affection, if she could help it she avoided it.

"You know I kid I'm sure it going to be the wedding of the year" Santana beamed rolling her eyes at Rachel over Quinn's head.

"I wonder who will be the next to get married" Mike mused looking over at Finn and Rachel sat together, with Finn arm stretched over the back of the chair they were sharing.

"Yeah I wonder" Santana smirked at the two. Rachel quickly looked at Puck who was leaned back in his chair, scowling off into the distance.

"Let's focus on the one happening right now" Rachel reasoned as she looked away from Puck and back to her friends. She wasn't going to let him spoil her mood.

Quinn smiled at her sister "Agreed"

"To an eventful wedding" Mike cheered holding up his glass; everyone else quickly followed and clicked their glasses in agreement.

**XoXo**

After having a few more drinks with their friends Rachel and Finn decided to call it a night so they pair left their friends in the garden and began walking to their rooms.

"I had a great day today Finn" Rachel beamed as they held hands walking up the stairs. They were becoming a lot more comfortable around each other and Rachel was very much enjoying it.

"Me too, besides the lake jumping" Finn agreed giving Rachel her favourite lope sided smile.

"I don't think we stayed in long enough to get pneumonia" Rachel joked as they made it to the top of the stairs.

Finn rolled his eyes playfully "Thank god"

"And are friends didn't seem to pissed" Rachel added as they reached her door, Finn let go of her hand and Rachel immediately missed the contact.

"All in all a great day"

"A great day" Rachel agreed as she leaned against her bedroom door. Rachel was reluctant to leave Finn or for their day together to end, so Rachel made a decision.

"I have some wine in my room... If you want a night cap" Rachel asked suddenly feeling shy. She didn't want Finn to think she was being too forward. From the smile Finn gave her she reasoned he didn't think that at all.

"I would like that"

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek as he walked into her room. Rachel closed the door behind them unaware that Puck was once again watching them.

**XoXo**

"What the hell are you doing?"

Puck cringed when he realised his father had seen him watching Finn and Rachel. Puck turned around to face his father, who was stood just a foot away glaring at his son.

"I wasn't doing anything I was going to my room and I was just waiting for them to leave" Puck shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. His father was growing angrier with Puck everyday but Puck couldn't help it, Puck was watching the woman he never stopped loving fall for someone else.

"You mean your room on the other side of the plantation" Frank argued pointing down the hallway, opposite to the one they were on "Where you fiancée is waiting for you"

"I'm going there now" Puck stated as he began to walk away "So I don't want another lecture"

"Do not walk away from me son" Frank snapped as he roughly grabbed Puck's arm "Get your act together and fast or I will tell Rachel exactly what happened that day she thinks we focused you to leave her and then you can see her hate you even more and so will everyone else"

Puck's eyes hardened but he nodded his head "I understand father"

"You better" Frank snarled as he let go of Puck's arm.

Instead of responding to his father Puck just walked away, to angry to even think. Puck was slowly seeing just want kind of monster his father was but Puck still knew he couldn't stand up to him because he would lose everything.

**XoXo**

Rachel watched Finn as he took of the shirt and jeans he was wearing and joined her back in the bed.

The two had finished off the wine and talked some more before they found themselves half naked in her bed.

Finn moved on top of Rachel and started kissing her slowly along her cheek then down her bare neck. Rachel pressed into each kiss and moaned lightly as Finn worked his way down her neck and over her breasts.

Rachel could feel herself falling for Finn, the feeling was new and exciting and Rachel was glad it was happening and hoped Finn felt the same.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter - I know its shorter than the others but it finally spilled some secrets. You have Rachel's version of what happened - Puck's is to come. Please let me know what you thought, more to come tomorrow Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Dear Readers, I LOVE YOU. You are all so nice and I'm so happy you like the story :) I'm so happy that I've decided to extend it a little, a sort of Part 2 to the story which I'm working on now. Any way I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

After a day spent arranging flowers, tables and chairs again (after Shelby said she didn't like the previous layout), listening to Rachel's mother make catering staff cry and try on each of their dresses now that they had been altered ,Rachel and Santana were in Rachel's room getting ready for Quinn's bachelorette party.

Rachel was sat at her vanity while Santana curled her hair.

"So where did Finn sleep last night" Santana mused. Santana had wanted to ask Rachel all day about the new developments with Finn but Shelby had kept them all busy, all day. Santana had promised to curl Rachel's hair just so she could talk to her friend in peace.

Rachel rolled her eyes "None of your business"

"So have you slept with him yet" Santana asked next. She finished curling Rachel's hair then ran her fingers through it.

Rachel rolled her eyes again "None of your business"

"That's a no then" Santana mused with a teasing smile "Really though, you've spent two nights together and haven't slept together"

"We are getting to know each other" Rachel answered simply. She knew it was annoying Santana how vague she was being but Rachel wasn't ready to talk about it yet until she knew how Finn felt about everything as well.

"I think you know each other quite well given the small love bite you tried to cover up earlier" Santana laughed. Rachel immediately pulled her dressing gown around her more at the mention of the love bite she had noticed just that morning and had spent all day trying to cover up.

"So is he a good kisser?"

Rachel immediately thought about the kisses they had shared the night before. Rachel smiled shyly and she felt heat rise in her cheeks as she thought about everything else they had done the night before.

"Never mind the look on your face gave me my answer" Santana laughed as she stuck a finger in Rachel's red cheek jokingly.

Rachel swatted Santana hand away "Shut up"

"Rachel I am happy for you really, it's about time you had some happiness" Santana clapped her hands down on Rachel shoulder but looked at her friend seriously.

"Thank you Santana"

"Although later when your drunk I'll be getting the juicy details out of you" Santana smirked as she finished off Rachel's hair.

"There you go, beautiful" Santana mused as she put the last pin in place in Rachel's hair.

Rachel smiled up at her friend "Thanks Sans"

"Okay I'm going to get dressed, see you downstairs" Santana concluded as she walked out of her room. Santana obviously didn't like how corny they were both getting.

The girls were all having a drink with Shelby and Puck's mother in the ballroom before they went out so that's where all the girls were meeting for the beginning of their night.

"See you soon"

After she had finished her makeup and decided on an outfit, Rachel gathered her bag and left her bedroom. She reached the end of the hallway to find Finn leaning against the banister talking on his phone. Rachel had wanted to say goodbye to him so she kept a distance while he wrapped up his phone call.

"Yeah okay, I'll talk to you properly when I get back... Okay bye" Finn ended his phone call and put his phone in his jean pocket before turning and noticing Rachel stood by the stairs.

"Oh hi Rachel"

"Hey sorry I wasn't eavesdropping I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave" Rachel explained as she walked over to Finn and leaned against the banister with him.

"Oh yeah you girls are going to Rusty's" Finn said although he seemed a million miles away, probably on the phone call he had just taken.

"Finn is everything okay?" Rachel asked, she moved so she was stood in front of him. She put her hands on either side of his shoulders as he looked up at her.

"Yeah ummm that was my agent, Twenty Century Fox have made a deal for my book they want to make it into a movie" Finn answered the disbelief clear in his voice. Rachel quickly pulled him towards her and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god Finn that's incredible"

"Yeah they want to meet me when I get back to New York but it's pretty much a done deal" Finn explained still in Rachel's arms. Rachel cupped his jaw and kissed him with everything she had. Finn stood up and wrapped Rachel around him, pulling her up so she was off her feet.

"You know I could skip the bachelorette party and we could celebrate in my room" Rachel whispered suggestively once she had pulled away, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she was still off her feet.

"As nice as that sounds I think our friends will kill us for real if we ditch them again" Finn reasoned as he kissed Rachel softly on each cheek.

"True, but how about we meet me in my room once I get back" Rachel smiled suggestively , Finn put Rachel down but took each of her hands.

"I like the sound of that" Finn answered, Rachel smiled sweetly at Finn she liked how comfortable he was becoming around her. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Burgh get a room" Sam groaned as he walked past the pair and went down the stairs. Rachel and Finn both ignored him still looking at one another.

"I better get to the library" Finn sighed

"I better get to the ballroom" Rachel said still holding on to Finn. "You haven't left"

"Neither have you" Finn argued with a cute smile.

Rachel leaned up and kissed Finn sweetly on the lips, "Have a good night"

Finn quickly returned the kiss "You too"

**XoXo**

After having a few drinks with Shelby and Debra at the plantation, the girls made their way to rusty's. They were all decked out in bachelorette accessorises as they strutted into the club and straight over to the bar. Rachel stayed at the back as she watched her sister order shots for everyone. Quinn wasn't much of a drinker but she already seemed drunk from the four glasses of wine she had had back at the plantation.

Rachel walked over to everyone as Kitty and Marley passed everyone a shot. Rachel stood next to Santana, who like herself had thought Quinn was acting strange.

"Okay has everyone got one" Marley asked looking around at the fifteen woman joining Quinn for her bachelorette party.

"Okay I'd like to make a toast" Kitty beamed holding up her shot glass "To Quinn, my beautiful friend who is going to make a beautiful bride at the wedding of the year"

Rachel and Santana shared a look of concern as they saw Quinn roll her eyes as everyone else took their shot.

Kitty quickly passed everyone another shot and then held her own up "Here's to a great night"

Quinn finished her shot before anyone else "Let's hope so"

**XoXo**

Rachel was sat at the bar, a drink in hand, watching her sister carefully. Quinn was now very drunk and was falling around the bar, the rest of the bachelorette party were all on their way to being drunk as well so none of them really noticed. Except Rachel, Rachel could see something was wrong with Quinn and she wanted to find out.

Rachel finished off her drink then walked over to Quinn on the dance floor.

"Hey Quinn do you want to get some fresh air with me" Rachel suggested as she watched Quinn drunkenly dance around.

"No I'm fine right here Rachie" Quinn beamed turning away from Rachel so she could continue dancing.

"Yeah leave her alone she's having a good time" Kitty giggled as she grabbed Quinn and the two rushed to the middle of the dance floor.

"Quinn I really think you should get some fresh air or at least sit down" Rachel stated as she took Quinn's arm.

"And I really think you should leave me alone to dance" Quinn responded roughly pulling away from Rachel.

"Quinn, come with me" Rachel argued

"I SAID NO" Quinn snapped glaring at Rachel.

"Quinn what is going on with you" Rachel moved closer to whisper to her sister.

"In case you haven't noticed it's my bachelorette party, I'm enjoying myself" Quinn proclaimed as she waved her hands around.

"Really because I think this is the opposite of you enjoying yourself" Rachel argued. Quinn turned and moved closely to her sister.

"Leave it alone Rachel"

"Quinn I'm your sister, I want to know what is going on with you" Rachel pressed

"Okay you want to know my problem, you! You are my problem" Quinn snapped pointing at Rachel before she stormed away. Rachel quickly followed her sister her outside.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as Quinn leaned against a bench just outside the bar.

"You don't think I've seen the way he has been looking at you, how miserable he has been this week even though our wedding is only two days away" Quinn shouted at Rachel who was taken back at Quinn's words. While it had been obvious to everyone, Rachel thought her sister had been too naive to notice or care.

"Do you think I don't know that he's still in love with you!" Quinn shouted throwing her arms around.

Rachel looked sadly at her sister "Quinn..."

"Save it, I know what you think, I don't have the right to be angry because of what I did to you" Quinn argued , she looked down and kicked the ground in front of her.

Rachel looked at her sister in disbelief "I don't think that"

"Yes you do, everyone does" Quinn sighed facing Rachel "Young naive Quinn brought this on herself because she stole her sister's boyfriend"

Rachel moved closer to her sister and tried to take her hand but Quinn pulled away "Quinn nobody thinks that"

Rachel watched her sister carefully unsure of what she could say to make this better, while Rachel knew Quinn had been in a strange mood all night she hadn't expected the omission Quinn had handed her.

"Quinn I just want you to be happy"

"Shut up I am happy" Quinn snipped looking back at Rachel, Rachel could tell instantly that it was a lie. Rachel took a step back from Quinn.

Rachel waved her hands at Quinn "Really because this doesn't look happy"

"Shut up"

"Quinn..."

"I said SHUT UP"

"Quinn you can't marry him" Rachel proclaimed. The two sisters stared at each other ignoring the world around them as they fully saw each other for the first time in years.

"Do you still love him" Quinn asked, Rachel eyes went wide at Quinn's question before she shook her head.

"No of course not" Rachel answered truthfully. If they was one thing Rachel was certain, it was that her feelings for Puck no longer existed.

"Then I can marry him" Quinn concluded. Rachel locked at eyes with Quinn and stared at her in disbelief and Quinn looked back defiantly.

"None of this makes sense Quinn"

"Pucks family needs the money from the family inheritance we all know this, so they have to marry a Berry sister and given that you won't, Puck has to settle for me" Quinn jeered. Rachel ran her hands through her hair in disbelief. She couldn't believe her sister knew the real reason Puck was marrying her yet she was still going through with it.

"If you know all this then why the hell are you going through with his" Rachel argued throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Because what the hell else am I going to do, I'm stuck here just like Puck is" Quinn acknowledged "I belong in Lima and so does Puck"

Rachel shook her head in scepticism "That's not true for either of you"

"Yes it is" Quinn admitted with a sad smile "I'm going back inside"

Rachel and Quinn both turned back to the bar to see Santana stood by the entrance, by the look on her face Rachel knew she'd heard everything.

"Everything okay?" Santana wondered.

"I'm going to get a drink" Quinn stated sadly before she stormed back into the bar.

"What was that?" Santana asked once Quinn was back inside the bar. Santana joined Rachel on the bench, Rachel was looking off into the distance while Santana watched her.

"That was Quinn finally breaking" Rachel eventually said still looking off into the distance.

"Rachel I know you feel guilty because you think your letting your sister marry someone who doesn't love her but you heard her Rachel, she knows exactly what she's getting into"

"That doesn't mean I should just let this happen" Rachel argued giving her friend a look.

"That's exactly what it means Rachel" Santana snapped "You're sister and Puck are grown adults, they both know what they're doing"

"This is crazy, how can they both enter into marriage knowing there doing it for money" Rachel exclaimed as she threw up her arms.

"They have made their choice Rachel and now they have to live with it, this is for them to change not you"

"You don't think I should help"

"I think you were really hurt last time and I don't want to see that happen again" Santana explained as she wrapped her arm around Rachel and brought her close.

"It won't, I don't love Puck anymore this is about helping my sister" Rachel promised.

"Do you think Quinn deserves your help" Santana wondered. She felt guilty but Santana didn't think Quinn deserved help for trouble she had got herself into.

Rachel shrugged "She's my sister"

Rachel got off the bench and wiped down her trousers "I'm going to take Quinn home"

**XoXo**

Two hours later Rachel had got Quinn home, helped her as she threw up and got her into her pyjamas and into bed. Rachel put the covers over Quinn and handed her a bowl in case she was sick again during the night.

Rachel was about to leave Quinn's bedroom when her sister called her back. Rachel sat down next to Quinn on the double bed and Quinn slowly put her head on Rachel's lap, Rachel started playing with Quinn's hair as Quinn started talking.

"I know what you must think Rachel, I think it sometimes too but it's not always like this. When you're not here as a constant reminder of what he did Pucks different. When you're not here Puck loves me. I know how terrible I sound but it's the truth" Quinn explained, she sounded defeated and had tears in her eyes.

Rachel used her thumb to wipe away a tear that had fallen from Quinn's face "And your just okay with that"

"Rachel I've barely seen you in five years - we don't exactly have a close relationship so yeah I'm okay with that" Quinn answered with a sigh. Quinn sounded anything but okay but Rachel knew there was nothing she could say to change Quinn's mind.

"Quinn I want more for you than that"

Quinn wrapped the duvet more tightly around herself "I'm getting what I deserve"

"Quinn you have to know I don't think of it that way"

"I know but I do, I'm stuck here because of choices I made and I know you think you have to fix this but you don't Rachel I understand what I have done and what is going to happen" Quinn acknowledged. Rachel leaned back on the bed and realised there was nothing left she could do. Quinn and Puck had clearly made up their minds, they had made their choice and now it was time for Rachel to make hers.

"Quinn..."

"Please don't say anything Rachel, I've made up my mind" Quinn declared. Rachel looked down at her sister to see her eyes were closed.

"I know the real reason Puck didn't meet you at the train station that day" Quinn whispered as she began to be over taken by sleep.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Rachel asked, she looked down at her sister but could see she was already asleep.

Rachel just continued to play with Quinn's hair as her sister slowly fell asleep, wondering what on earth her sister had meant.

**XoXo**

An hour after Rachel and Quinn left Santana left as well, she couldn't put up with Quinn's friends any longer.

She arrived back at the plantation and after Rosa told her that Rachel was still with Quinn, Santana decided to crash the boys night.

The boys had decided to stay at the plantation for Pucks bachelor party. They played cards and drank whiskey with Will and Frank, so Santana strutted into the Library were the group were in the middle of a game.

"SANTANA" San cheered holding up the whiskey bottle in his hand before taking a drink.

"Well you guys look like you've been having fun" Santana mused as she looked at all the drunk men playing poker. She noticed that only Puck and Finn seemed sober and Santana knew it was because they probably had the same girl on their mind.

"You girls back so soon" Will wondered as he put down his cards to look at Santana.

"Just me" Santana answered before turning to Puck "oh and Quinn and Rachel, Quinn was really drunk so Rachel brought her home early"

"Oh that doesn't sound like Quinn" Will said concerned, the group stopped playing and all looked to Santana for an explanation.

"It was her bachelorette party I guess she just went a little too far" Santana tried to wave off, they all knew Quinn wasn't one to drink so something had to up with her.

"Maybe I should have Rosa or Shelby take a look at her" Will reasoned already getting off his chair but Santana quickly pushed him back down.

"No Mr Berry she's fine really and Rachel's with her now" Santana reasoned then looked pointedly at Puck "They're having a long talk"

Frank obviously picked up on Santana's words because he too turned to stare at Puck "Maybe you should go check on Quinn"

"Yeah I think I'll call it a night" Puck sighed lightly dropping his cards on the table and quickly began to leave "Night guys"

"Bye Puck" They all chorused as he left the room. They all looked to each other wondering what to do now that the guest of honour had left the game.

"Does that mean the games over" Sam wondered with a puppy dog expression. He had clearly had the most to drink.

Santana quickly took Puck's seat and picked up his cards "Please I'm going to school you all"

**XoXo**

Puck had just arrived at his and Quinn's bedroom when Rachel walked out of it.

When Rachel saw him, he could quickly read her face. She seemed to be disgusted, angry and sad all at the same time.

"How is she?" Puck wondered looking towards the closed door where the woman he was supposed to love was behind it.

"She's sobered up, she's sleeping now" Rachel answered.

"Thank you for taking care of her" Puck said lamely not sure what else to say, he knew nothing more would change Rachel's opinion of him.

"She's my sister, you don't have to thank me" Rachel snipped before she walked away from him.

"I know what you must think"

Rachel span back around and glared at him "I wish everyone would stop telling me what I think"

Rachel stormed back over to him and pointed an accusing finger at him

"I'm not interested in any of this anymore" Rachel argued not caring if Quinn woke up and heard them "This is for you and Quinn to decide on your own. If you're both happy with this then power to you"

"Rachel it's a lot more complicated than that" Puck argued but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. Rachel had made her mind up about him a long time ago.

"No it's not it's very simple" Rachel angered locking eyes with Puck "You and Quinn both need to grow up"

Rachel quickly stormed away and Puck watched her walk away before he went inside the bedroom.

**XoXo**

After talking to Rachel Puck made his way to his room with Quinn. He walked inside to see Quinn curled on their bed. Her hair and makeup were a mess and she was holding a bowl with dear life. Puck walking into the room had woke her up and she was looking at him through tired eyes.

"What has gotten into you" Puck asked shaking his head. He walked over to the dresser and started getting undressed.

"Probably my fiancée being in love with my sister"

Puck span round to look at Quinn, he shook his head and sighed at her "Quinn..."

Quinn held up her hand for him to stop talking "Save it, we both know why you're marrying me and I've been fine with it but I will not be humiliated anymore"

Puck stood in shock not saying a word so Quinn continued "Get yourself together quickly Puck or I will walk away and you're father and you will lose everything"

"Quinn..."

"Shut up Puck, you ruined it with Rachel but you can still fix it with me if you get over yourself and realise she isn't coming back to you and that I'm your future" Quinn argued. Puck just continued to stare at Quinn, he couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth and he didn't really know what to say.

"Do you understand?" Quinn asked glaring at Puck. Puck looked down at the ground, not being able to look her in the eye anymore. The guilt was slowly taking over him.

"Do you _understand_?" Quinn repeated more sternly.

Puck looked at Quinn and could tell she was being deadly serious, he nodded his head slowly.

"I understand"

**XoXo**

Rachel walked into her bedroom and instantly light up when she saw Finn sat at her desk waiting for her. Rachel walked over to him and sat down on his knee and hugged him tightly. While Finn might not know what it was for, he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked as Rachel pulled away but remained on his lap.

Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder "It is now"

"Is Quinn okay?"

"She's marrying someone who doesn't love her but apparently she's fine with it so I guess she's okay yeah" Rachel shrugged off.

"Do you want to talk about it" Finn wondered as he tightened his hold on Rachel.

"No I really don't" Rachel admitted before she looked up at Finn "I just want to be here with you Finn. You've made this whole week worth it. It was worth coming back here because I got to meet you"

"I'm glad I met you too Rachel" Finn smiled

"I don't know how you feel about everything Finn but once this wedding is over I don't want this to be over too. I want to see where this goes" Rachel explained

Finn nodded in agreement "I want that too"

Finn lifted Rachel up and kissed her passionately, Rachel quickly responded and wrapped her arms around him as he moved them both slowly over to the bed. Finn laid Rachel down on the bed the quickly pulled off his shirt while Rachel took off her own. Finn immediately went back to Rachel's then slowly left kisses down her neck and over her breasts. Rachel leaned into each kiss then pulled Finn back to her lips.

"Just tell me when you want to stop" Finn whispered to Rachel as he locked eyes with her. He gently moved some hair from her eyes as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Don't stop"

**XoXo**

"Hey are you too decent... You know what I don't care I'm coming in any way"

Rachel and Finn jumped apart as Santana, Mike and Sam walked into Rachel's room. The friends quickly noticed that Rachel and Finn were both naked under the duvet.

"And what were you too doing" Santana teased as she joined the two on the bed.

Rachel angrily pointed to the door "Santana get out"

"Sorry no can do Sam threw up in my room and his own so we are just going to hang out here until the smell goes" Santana explained as an ill-looking Sam took a seat next to Santana and put his head in her lap.

"So why is Mike here" Rachel asked waving to their other friend, she still wasn't happy their friends had interrupted them.

"I didn't want to be left out" Mike shrugged as he joined them on the bed. Rachel moved closer to Finn to make room for Mike making sure the duvet stayed in place covering her naked chest.

"So did you talk to Quinn" Santana asked turning to Rachel. Rachel figured Santana had filled the guys in on what had happened at the bar.

"I did and now I'm staying out of it, they both can make up their own minds without my input" Rachel answered with a defiant tone. She was tired of talking about Puck and Quinn.

"Seems like the smart choice" Santana nodded, they guys all shared a look before Rachel shrugged it off then turned to her friends.

"So did you guys have a good night" Rachel asked, Sam let out a loud groan and held his stomach and Mike softly laughed at Sam before turning to Rachel.

"Probably just as good as yours"

"Yeah looks like the maid of honour and best man were too busy imagining what each other looks like naked to plan better parties" Santana teased winking at Rachel and Finn. Finn blushed while Rachel playfully scowled at Santana.

"Well I don't have to imagine it now" Rachel quipped, Mike and Sam laughed while Rachel mouthed an 'I'm Sorry' to Finn who she knew would have been embarrassed by her comment.

"Okay too much information" Santana groaned as she laid down on the bed. Mike quickly joined her and put his head on Sam's lap. Rachel and Finn laid down as well, Rachel's head on Finn's chest.

"At least there's only two more days to go" Sam reasoned as she snuggled further into Santana's lap.

"Yeah what else could possibly go wrong" Mike laughed

Rachel smiled at all her friends practically cuddled together on one bed "I think you just cursed us"

Santana shook her head at them all "Well it's certainly going to be an eventful wedding day"

* * *

**I'm very sorry to anyone who wanted smut, I just can't seem to get it right. I hope you still enjoyed it though - More to come tomorrow Xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Dear Readers :)**

**Thank You all so much for your reviews, I'm hoping I can get to 50 with this next chapter ;)**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Quinn looked at her friends and sister all still asleep on Rachel's bed. She had come in five minutes before to find them all cuddled together on the bed and Quinn couldn't help but watch them. Finn and Rachel were under the duvet cuddled up together and Santana, Mike and Sam were all cuddled together under a blanket at the end of the bed.

She hadn't been invited to whatever they had done the night before and she knew she never would be. They put up with her because she was Rachel's sister and Puck's fiancée - something she had come to terms with a long time ago but it didn't still hurt a little that she would never be involved in the friendship they all had.

Quinn walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. The bright light instantly woke the others and she was greeted with loud moans.

"My god I'm pretty sure I'm dead" Sam moaned as he rubbed his eyes to block out the light.

As the others woke up they all noticed Quinn stood by the window watching them all in amusement.

"Quinn? Morning" Rachel greeted as she pulled the duvet tightly around her. Quinn quickly noticed that Rachel was naked under the duvet and Quinn wondered what had exactly happened the night before.

"Hey guys" Quinn smiled as she moved closer to the bed "Sorry to wake you all but I was wondering if I could talk to Rachel"

Santana, Sam and Mike all quickly left the room without another word but Finn looked sheepishly at Rachel. Quinn realised he was probably naked as well and too embarrassed to admit it.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Quinn announced to save Finn and Rachel. She walked into the bathroom and checked over her hair in the mirror for thirty seconds then walked back in to Rachel's room to see Finn and Rachel kissing goodbye at the door way. Rachel closed the door behind him with a wide smile until she noticed Quinn had come back into the room.

She sat down on her bed and looked at Quinn "Is everything okay Quinn?"

Quinn moved over to sit across from Rachel on the bed. She took Rachel's hand "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night"

Rachel waved her off "You don't have to apologise, it was your bachelorette party, your allowed to be drunk"

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel "that's not what I'm talking about"

"Well we can forget about that too"

"I really hope we can" Quinn pressed "I would like you to forget everything I said last night. I was drinking and wasn't myself"

"I think you were yourself for the first time in a long time" Rachel sighed, she wrapped her dressing gown around her as she watched Quinn.

"Rachel please I'm asking you to just forget what I said. I'm getting married in tomorrow to the man I love" Quinn affirmed "A man who I know in his own way loves me too. I know you don't believe that but it's true"

Rachel laughed bitterly "Puck is no man"

"Rachel please" Quinn sighed, she looked at her sister in sadness and defeat and Rachel started to feel a little bad at what she had said.

"Its fine Quinn I won't say anything"

Quinn smiled in relief "Thank you"

Rachel didn't say anything in return and Quinn knew she didn't want to leave things awkward with her sister so she continued to talk.

"You and Finn seem to be getting along well"

Rachel smiled absentmindedly, her thoughts were clearly on Finn "Yeah we are"

"He is..."

"Quinn I think I'm going to have a shower" Rachel cut off.

"Oh yeah of course" Quinn sighed, she realised she wasn't going to get anymore out of her sister.

"I'll see you downstairs" Quinn sighed as she got off Rachel's bed. Rachel too got up and started walking to the bathroom while Quinn waited by the door to see if Rachel would say anything else.

Rachel didn't look back at Quinn as she walked to the bathroom "Bye"

**XoXo**

An hour after talking to her sister, Rachel had showered and dressed then decided she didn't want to talk to anyone else so she stayed in her room to do some work. Her mother and Quinn were outside with the wedding planner arranging everything for the rehearsal dinner, the guys had gone to pick up their suits and have lunch together, so Rachel knew she would probably be able to be by herself for at least an hour before her best friend came looking for her. One hour later Rachel was proved right.

"So are you going to hide in here all day" Santana asked as she walked into Rachel's room without knocking.

"I was hoping to yeah" Rachel acknowledged not bothering to look up from her laptop. Santana threw herself on to Rachel's made bed and watched her friend work.

"So what did Quinn have to say" Santana asked

"That she wanted me to forget everything she told me last night and to just let her marry Puck" Rachel explained as she continued to type up a recipe for Peach Panzenella for her blog.

"And are you going to" Santana wondered as she flipped through a magazine. She was trying to seem nonchalant but Rachel knew that Santana was interested to know what had happened between the sisters.

"I am yeah, Quinn doesn't want my help so I'm not going to give it" Rachel answered. She was more certain of her new way of thinking after her conversation with Quinn. Rachel was no longer getting involved in her sister's life.

"Then why are you moping in here" Santana reasoned "Rachel your sister is happy with the decision she is making so you have to be as well"

"I'm not moping Santana I just have work to do" Rachel answered waving her hand around her desk at the work that covered it. Santana got up from the bed and walked over to Rachel. She took a seat on the desk and put her hand over Rachel's laptop so her friend would look up at her.

"Do you still love him" Santana asked. Rachel waved Santana's hand away in annoyance so she could go back to her work.

"I wish people would stop asking me that" Rachel snipped, she went back to her work and ignored the look Santana was giving her "I don't love Puck I just think what him and my sister are about to do is insane"

"Well it's not for you to decide, they are grown adults" Santana pointed out.

Rachel shook her head slightly "So you keep saying"

"Then why aren't you listening" Santana pressed bringing her face down to Rachel's level "Rachel just because you wouldn't choice this life doesn't mean everyone else feels the same way – Quinn and Puck have made their choice now it's time for you to make yours. You can either be happy for them or you can avoid your feelings and wait another five years to come home"

Rachel span around to face her friend "SANTANA BACK OFF"

Rachel instantly felt bad for snapping at her friend. She looked down a little ashamed before looking back at her friend who had moved back to the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that" Rachel apologised "I guess being here turns me into a bitch"

"No you've always been a bitch" Santana laughed "I know how you feel Rachel. You want to help your sister but a small part of you thinks she deserves this because of what she did. A part of you wants to free Puck from his parents but another part thinks Puck needs to grow a spine. You want to help but at the same time you want to run and never look back"

Rachel closed down her laptop and turned to her friend "What it must be like in my head"

"I don't envy you" Santana joked "Want my advice"

Rachel nodded her head "Sure"

"Let it go, be happy with your own life and let other people figure out their own" Santana answered

"Sounds reasonable"

"That's because it is, you always think this is bigger than it is but truthfully everything gets better when you realise that some things are just out of your hands" Santana lectured with a know it all smile.

"Maybe you're right" Rachel admitted, she got up from her desk and laid down next to Santana on her bed.

"Please of course I'm right" Santana laughed as she started playing with Rachel's hair.

"You wanna hide in here until the guys get back" Santana asked as she got herself comfy on Rachel's bed.

Rachel nodded her head earnestly "Absolutely"

**XoXo**

After talking to Santana, Rachel spent most of the day hiding out in her room with her best friend. Santana eventually left to get ready for the rehearsal dinner and Rachel did the same.

Rachel was finishing off her makeup when Finn knocked on her door. Rachel called for him to come in and Finn walked into her room already dressed for the dinner. He was wearing navy suit trousers and a white shirt and brown loafers. He looked very nice and Rachel openly checked him out as he took a seat on the ottoman by her bed.

"Hey how was lunch?" Rachel asked as she applied some more mascara to her lashes.

"Long and very tense - Puck was in a mood again that even your father noticed" Finn explained almost reluctantly. Rachel could tell Finn didn't like talking about their friends behind their backs. Finn wasn't oblivious to what had been happening but he didn't want to talk negatively about any of his friends either.

"Did he say anything?" Rachel asked, Puck must have really been in a mood for Rachel's father to notice. He stayed out of anything with Quinn and Puck, deciding to let his wife handle them.

"Who your dad? No he didn't but I saw Puck and his dad have words after lunch" Finn answered as he leaned back on the ottoman and watched Rachel finish her makeup "What did Quinn want this morning?"

"She asked me to ignore what she said last night. She said she was drunk and didn't mean it... I didn't even bother asking her about the comment she made about the real reason Puck didn't show. It didn't seem worth it" Rachel answered. Before their friends had interrupted them Rachel had told Finn everything that Quinn had said to her at the bachelorette party. Rachel had really appreciated that Finn had just listened to her instead of trying to give advice like everyone else had done.

"Do you believe her?" Finn wondered watching Rachel closely. Rachel had finished off her make-up and was just looking at Finn through the mirror.

"I don't know but I also made the decision to not get involved. This is Quinn's life" Rachel reasoned

"And your really okay with that" Finn wondered

"I am - Quinn's a big girl" Rachel answered. Finn just nodded in agreement, they both knew the discussion was over.

"So you ready to go down stairs?" Finn asked wiping some lint form his trousers. Rachel had seen Finn in so many suits that week, she wondered what he actually looked like in casual clothes.

"I am" Rachel affirmed then moved away from her vanity to look at Finn "How do I look?"

Finn got up as well and wrapped his arms around her "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled up at Finn "But stop staring at me like that or we will never leave the room"

**XoXo**

Once they had shared a quick kiss Finn and Rachel went down stairs and towards the back garden, where everyone else was waiting for the rehearsal to start. The group hung around the chairs and aisle as the wedding planner explained to them what each one of them had to do. She set them all up at the back of aisle and each one of them took it in turn to walk down the aisle until it came to Quinn and Will. Will handed Quinn off at the front of the aisle then the vicar ran though everything that would happen the next day.

Nobody expect Shelby seemed especially excited or interested in what was happening and even Quinn looked deep in thought - Almost like she wanted to be anywhere else.

Eventually the vicar had finished and everyone moved to the small marquee that had been set up for the rehearsal dinner. Waiters handed out champagne and appetizers while the twenty people inside it milled around talking to one another and ignoring the fact that none of them seemed excited or happy about the wedding that was happening in less than fifteen hours – except of course Shelby, Frank and Debra.

After everyone had a drink, Frank and Will each made a speech about how happy they were about their children marrying. Everyone smiled and cheered as Puck kissed Quinn after the speeches and Shelby and Debra wiped away their tears.

Rachel stayed at the back of the marquee with Finn, Mike, Sam and Santana. None of them were really interested in the show that was happening in front of them. While Rachel had decided she was not going to get involved in her sisters relationship that didn't mean she was going to pretend to be happy and excited either and from the looks on her friends faces they weren't going to either. Shelby was too busy laughing and crying in excitement every time someone mentioned the wedding that she didn't even notice the sober looks of the bridesmaids and groomsmen at the back of the room.

Mike walked over to the group of friends at a table at the back and handed them all some more champagne.

"I don't think we need any more of this" Sam mused taking a sip of the champagne anyway.

"I thought if we all got a little buzzed we might all start looking a little happier" Mike reasoned.

Rachel took a big sip of the champagne "Here's hoping"

**XoXo**

After a few glasses of champagne Rachel had actually started enjoying the rehearsal dinner. She was enjoying a drink with Finn and Mike when her mother asked to get some extra wine from the Ballroom. Rachel quickly went inside and grabbed one of the box's of bottles of champagne, she was going back outside when Frank walked into the ballroom. He closed the large double doors and turned to face Rachel.

"What are you doing to my son" Frank demanded

"I'm not doing anything Frank" Rachel sighed rolling her eyes

"You decided you didn't want him anymore Rachel" Frank pressed. Rachel rolled her eyes again, she couldn't believe that some people could be so naive, even Frank. It was like they had all forgotten what had really happened.

"Frank if I remember correctly I didn't decide anything, your son did and I'm not doing anything right now" Rachel sneered. She started walking away but Frank pulled her back, Rachel whipped her arm away from him.

"Then how come my son was so sure he wanted to marry Quinn last week and now he's acting distant and snapping at her" Frank wondered sternly.

"Afraid your investment is going to fall through" Rachel snipped. She tired her best to not show that Frank was starting to scare her as he inched closer to her.

"Now you listen here young lady I will not let you ruin my son" Frank angered pointing a finger threateningly at her.

"You mean ruin you" Rachel retorted taking a step back from Frank.

"You don't want to go up against me" Frank threatened

"I'm not going up against anyone, I don't care about what they do, if anyone is going to ruin this for you it's your son - " Rachel argued, she didn't understand why nobody believed her when she said she was no longer getting involved in Quinn and Puck's lives.

"You better not be lying, I ruined you once I can do it again" Frank pressed

"Please Frank, unlike you I don't need your son to be successful" Rachel laughed bitterly

Frank glared at Rachel "You little-"

Frank quickly stopped when they noticed Finn walk into the ballroom. Frank quickly let go of Rachel's arm as Rachel smiled at Finn.

"Hey Rachel your mom was wondering – oh is everything okay in here" Finn wondered looking at the pair who were glaring at each other.

"Yeah everything is fine, Frank was just leaving" Rachel answered smiling at Finn. Without another word Frank left the ballroom and Finn walked over to Rachel and took her hand.

"Rachel you sure your okay – you're shaking" Finn asked clearly concerned

Rachel smiled up at Finn reassuringly "Really I'm fine, let's go back outside"

"Rachel we should talk about what just happened" Finn reasoned as he kept a tight hold of her hand. Neither of them made a move to go back to the party.

"Why?" Rachel wondered even though she knew why. She wasn't stupid, she knew how her conversation with Frank looked to an outsider.

"Because it looked like Pucks father was threatening you" Finn pointed out.

"He was trying to but unlike with his son it doesn't work on me" Rachel reasoned. She tried to smile encouragingly at Finn but she knew he wasn't buying it.

"Rachel" Finn sighed

"Finn really I'm okay, Frank was worried this wedding wasn't going to go ahead and I made it clear to him that it had nothing to do with me - this is Pucks problem not mine" Rachel explained, he released her hand and went to grab the champagne she had initially come in for.

"As long as you're okay" Finn pressed. He watched Rachel closely for any sign that she wasn't okay.

"I am - I stopped being scared of Frank a long time ago" Rachel said as she picked up the box of champagne. Finn quickly took it from her as the two left the ball room.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Finn laughed softly. Rachel took the box from Finn and put it on the ground before turning back to Finn.

"How about this" Rachel smiled suggestively as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close "Feeling better now"

"Are you?" Finn asked kissing Rachel's cheek softly.

"Very much" Rachel smiled as she leaned into Finn. She was so wrapped up in his arms Rachel didn't hear her mother approach them until she was in her face.

"Rachel I thought I sent you in here for the champagne" Shelby argued as she bent down to collect the box Rachel had left on the floor.

"Sorry mom we're coming now" Rachel laughed as she pulled away from Finn. Shelby looked between the two before she focused on Finn.

"Finn do you think I could have a word with my daughter alone" Shelby asked

"Of course" Finn smiled at Rachel then quickly left the room but not before taking the box of champagne from Shelby.

"What's up mom" Rachel asked once Finn had left them. Shelby's face went from a smile to a frown.

"What is going on with Quinn, she's been in a weird mood all day" Shelby pressed

"I don't know why don't you ask her" Rachel sighed rolling her eyes. She shouldn't have been surprised that her mother wanted to talk about Quinn.

"I'm asking you, Quinn came home early from her own bachelorette party because she was drunk which is so unlike your sister" Shelby observed. Rachel wanted to roll her eyes again but she knew it would anger her mother more, although Rachel was getting sick of having to talk about the bachelorette party.

"She was enjoying herself mom she's allowed to do that" Rachel retorted

"Are you getting in her head Rachel" Shelby asserted

"Getting in her head?" Rachel sighed shaking her head "What are you even talking about?"

"Are you trying to talk her out of this wedding?" Shelby pressed. Rachel looked at her mother in disbelief. She shouldn't have been surprised but she was yet again. She understood why Frank needed the wedding to go ahead but why did Shelby care so much.

"Why would I do that?" Rachel asked

"You tell me!" Shelby snipped looking pointedly at Rachel.

"For god sake mom I'm not doing anything. I don't care either way" Rachel argued

"Then slap on a smile and get back out there - this is your sisters day and I don't want you messing it up" Shelby snapped looking at Rachel carefully, once again neither noticed someone walk over to them.

"For God sake mom Rachel's not messing up anything" Quinn acknowledged as she reached her mother and sister staring at each other intently.

"Then explain your strange mood" Shelby said throwing her arms up in annoyance turning away from Rachel.

"I'm getting married tomorrow mother - just pre wedding nerves" Quinn explained with a shrug, which Rachel could instantly tell was lie.

"Mom, dad is looking for you" Quinn added when nobody else said anything.

"I'll go find him then" Shelby sighed before walking away from her daughters. Quinn turned to Rachel with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that, you know how -" Quinn apologised

"Doesn't it bother you that Mom and Frank are more bothered about this wedding than you or Puck are" Rachel interjected, she didn't want another lecture or explanation about Quinn's relationship with Puck.

"Rachel I -"

"Save it Quinn, I told you I'm not getting involved anyone, let's just get back to the party" Rachel said cutting Quinn off before she could try to explain herself again.

Quinn sighed before looking away from her sister "Yeah fine lets go"

Rachel and Quinn started walking back to the party in silence. Quinn kept looking over at Rachel like she wanted to say something but never did. Just as the girls reached the glass doors that lead to the back garden, Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm to stop her.

"Rachel I don't want to leave things like this" Quinn reasoned

"Like what?"

"With you barely talking to me, I know what you think but that doesn't mean I want to lose my sister" Quinn explained with a sad look. Rachel instantly felt guilty, she had thought Quinn wanted to talk to once again defend her relationship with Puck but instead she wanted to protect her relationship with Rachel.

"Quinn you're not going to lose me" Rachel promised with a reassuring smile.

"Aren't I? Rachel you never come home as it is, what's it going to be like once Puck and I are married" Quinn pressed almost desperately. Rachel took Quinn's hand and laughed softly at her sister.

"Quinn there are these great inventions called planes - you can hop on one and come visit me anytime you want" Rachel reasoned, she also wanted to steer clear of promising to visit the Plantation when Rachel knew that was a promise that she wouldn't be able to keep.

"Promise?" Quinn pressed almost sadly, Rachel moved some hair from Quinn's hair and moved Quinn's chin so that her sister would look straight at her.

"I do, I know I told you I wasn't going to get involved anymore but that doesn't mean I'm just going to forget you" Rachel affirmed. From the look on Quinn's face, it seemed exactly what Quinn needed to here.

Quinn smiled in relief "Thank you"

Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders "Come on let's get back out there before mom throws a fit"

**XoXo**

After talking to Rachel and then leaving her with her mom, Finn grabbed a beer and walked to the back of the plantation.

Finn was enjoying the view from the back of the garden when Puck walked over to him. Finn hadn't really spoken to Puck for the last few days, he wasn't sure which one of them was avoiding the other but Finn knew it was happening.

"Hey man" Finn greeted as Puck came to stand next to him.

"Hey, what you doing back here" Puck wondered

"Just enjoying the view and the quiet" Finn answered, he could feel the tension between them but Finn didn't want to bring it up if Puck wasn't going to.

"Yeah it's been pretty crazy theses last few days" Puck agreed laughing softly.

"It will be worth though – I mean your marrying the woman you love tomorrow" Finn reasoned as he looked at Puck from the corner of his eye. While Finn didn't know exactly how Puck was feeling he definitely didn't look like someone who was excited to be getting married.

Puck ran an hand through his hair in defeat "Yeah I guess"

"Puck is –"

"What's going on with you and Rachel?" Puck injected turning to face Finn.

"Puck I don't really think-" Finn started but was once again interrupted by Puck, who seemed to be getting angrier.

"Are you sleeping together" Puck pressed

"Man why are you asking me this? It's not of your business" Finn demanded.

"It is my business, Rachel is, Rachel's my..." Puck tried to explain with a defeated sigh.

"Ex, she's your ex-girlfriend and tomorrow you're going to marry her little sister" Finn pressed raising his voice.

"That doesn't mean I can't care about what happens to her" Puck argued raising his voice as well. Luckily nobody else at the party could hear the argument between the two friends.

"That would be fine if that was the case but we both know it's not"

"Shut up Finn" Puck snapped

"I care about Rachel, Puck and I'm sorry if that upsets you but I'm not going to stop" Finn pressed, he didn't want to upset his friend but Finn also knew that his feelings for Rachel weren't going anywhere and he didn't want them to.

"Well you should, you're supposed to be my friend" Puck reasoned lamely. Finn knew that even Puck wasn't believing everything he was saying in his defence.

"And you're supposed to be mine, you're marrying her sister Puck you're not allowed to feel this way anymore" Finn reasoned trying his best not to get angry "You had your chance with her Puck and you blew it"

Before Puck could even think he punched Finn right in the face. Finn fell to the ground mostly in shock as Puck looked down at his fist wide-eyed in shock at what he had just done.

"PUCK" Quinn yelled. Puck looked away from his friend to see Quinn and Rachel looking at the scene before them in shock and repulsion.

"What the hell is wrong with you Puck" Rachel astonished as she helped Finn to his feet. Finn wiped down his trousers while Rachel looked at Puck in disgust before she took Finn's hand and pulled him away.

"Finn, Rachel I'm sorry" Puck apologised but Finn and Rachel continued to walk away, Puck then turned to Quinn "Quinn I don't know what to say"

Quinn shook her head in disgust "I think you've said enough"

**XoXo**

"Oh god I can't believe Puck did this" Rachel astonished as she pressed a bag of peas onto Finn's eyes "Actually I take that back this is exactly the kind of thing he would do"

After walking away from Quinn and Puck, Rachel took Finn straight to the kitchen. Everyone else was still outside enjoying the champagne, they hadn't yet noticed that the bride, groom, maid of honour and best man were missing.

"I shouldn't have provoked him" Finn reasoned. Finn had managed to keep his opinions to himself for the last few days and he knew he should have done the same when talking to Puck.

"Finn you hardly provoked him, you were just defending yourself" Rachel defended as she took the ice pack away from his eye "Puck had no right to ask you about you and me"

"Rachel we both know why he asked me" Finn acknowledged

"I don't care though" Rachel asserted "Puck is not a part of my life and I don't want him to be a part of this" Rachel waved her hand between herself and Finn "either, I hope you're okay with that"

"I am okay with it" Finn promised nodding his head "Puck's my friend but I no longer care what he thinks"

"Come on, let's ditch this party and go to my room" Rachel said. She threw the bag of peas onto the counter and pulled Finn from his chair.

"Are you sure no one will miss us" Finn wondered looking back at the glass doors that lead to the party.

"Who cares if they do, they will probably be more concerned with finding the Bride and Groom" Rachel shrugged.

"Good point lets go" Finn said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder. The two were walking up the main stair case when Finn suddenly had a thought.

"I guess this means that I'm not the best man anymore"

"You can still model your suit for me if you want" Rachel said looking up at Finn suggestively.

"Only if you take it off me afterwards" Finn suggested before looking wide-eyed at what he had said.

"Oh Finn, did you think you would have ever said that to be five days ago" Rachel laughed softly as the two reached the top of the stairs.

Finn laughed and shook his head "Not at all"

**XoXo**

Two hours later Finn was thirsty so he left Rachel in bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. Once there he noticed Quinn sat by herself at the breakfast bar cradling a mug. She seemed a million miles away and didn't even notice Finn until he stood in front of her.

"Hey Quinn you okay?"

"Oh Finn sorry I didn't even hear you come in" Quinn said looking at him for a brief moment before she looked back down at the mug in her hand. Finn slowly took a seat next to Quinn at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah you seemed lost in thought, you thinking about tomorrow?"

"And other things" Quinn admitted with a sigh "I'm sorry about Puck punching you"

"That's not your fault Quinn" Finn said, he didn't want Quinn to feel anymore guilty than he could tell she already was.

"Isn't?" Quinn pressed shaking her head "I should have just dragged Puck to City Hall then he wouldn't have to see Rachel. Seeing Rachel just brings it all back"

"That's not Rachel's fault either" Finn defended immediately.

"I know that" Quinn said, she seemed deep in thought and didn't say anything for a few moments "I never should have started any of this. I mean what kind of person dates a man that is still in love with his sister"

"A lost one that for some reason doesn't think she can do better" Finn injected.

"I'm getting what I deserve"

"Nobody deserves this Quinn" Finn said shaking his head. Finn really didn't understand how Quinn could go through with everything just because she felt she deserved it.

"Quinn when you walk down that aisle tomorrow you need to think about your life in fifty years - will you be thinking I got what I deserve or will you be thinking none of this was worth it, I should have gotten out because trust me in a few years what your parents think, what Pucks parents think is not going to matter" Finn explained, Quinn kept her eyes down but Finn could tell she was listening. When Quinn didn't say anything to Finn, he knew it was time to leave her alone.

"I'm going to go back upstairs, goodnight Quinn" Finn said as he got off his seat and picked up his water bottle before looking back at Quinn.

"Goodnight Finn" Quinn said looking up at him again for a brief second before she went back to looking at the mug in her hand, deep in thought.

Finn hugged Quinn quickly then left her to her thoughts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the revelations are to come don't worry Rachel will eventually find out what happened that day, as will everyone else - More to tomorrow Xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they make my day - Enjoy the chapter :) Xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Rachel woke up still cuddled in Finns arms. While Rachel wasn't sure what was happening between them, she was still enjoying it. She was about to watch her sister marry her ex-boyfriend, who was only marrying her sister so that his father's business wouldn't go bankrupt and for once Rachel wasn't letting it fill her ever thought. She was finally happy and it was to do with the man next to her. After a few minutes of watching Finn, Rachel stroked her hand lightly along his face as he began to wake up.

"Morning" Finn said smiling lovingly at her as she continued to lightly stroke his face.

"Morning" Rachel smiled at him "You ready for this?"

"Yeah" Finn slowly nodded his head before smirking lightly at her "Are you?"

Rachel just nodded her head as she snuggled back into him.

"Well I don't think things can get any worse" Finn joked lightly as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it" Rachel agreed with a laugh.

"Knock knock love birds" Santana sang as she breezed into Rachel's room. Rachel and Finn quickly pulled the covers over them as Santana fell down on the end of the bed.

"Santana what could you possibly want so early" Rachel snipped looking pointedly at her friend who was stretching out on Rachel's bed not bothered by Finn or Rachel.

"You mother has been banging on my door for the last ten minutes - telling me it's going to take at least three hours for us to look presentable and I swear Berry I'm a knock away from punching her" Santana retorted glaring at Rachel, while Finn tried his best not to laugh.

"I get it - just give me a second" Rachel asked. Just as Santana was getting up from the bed there was another knock on the door and Mike and Sam peeked their heads into the door.

"Hudson you in here" Sam asked walking straight into the room with Mike following behind.

"GUYS!" Rachel barked at them as the pair of them threw themselves onto the bed with the others.

"I'm sorry but Frank heard what happened between you and Puck so he's mad and Puck is in a foul mood and we need you to kiss and make up with him" Mike explained with an almost panicked look as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Uhm hello he punched Finn!" Rachel snapped glaring at Mike, not believing that her friends wanted Finn to forgive Puck so quickly.

"We know and we're terrible friends we know that too but Frank is a big meanie" Mike wept playfully looking at Finn with puppy dog eyes. Sam quickly mirrored his expression.

"You guys are pathetic" Santana sneered rolling her eyes at them.

"We know that too" Sam agreed, Finn just shook his head as his friends while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys we will be down in a minute" Rachel said looking over to the door so her friends would get the hint to leave. Instead her friends all just messed around at the end of her bed. Finn just shrugged at her not sure what to do.

"GUYS get out of my room" Rachel raised her voice pointing her finger to her bedroom door. The three off them turned to Rachel and smirked at her before looking her and Finn up and down.

"Why are you naked under there" Sam joked

"GET OUT" Rachel snapped. The three of them quickly jumped off the bed and scurried to bedroom door.

"God you'd think her finally getting some would make her less crabby" Santana lightly joked before she shut the door behind them.

"I hate our friends" Rachel acknowledged as she watched Finn get out of bed and put on his boxers. Rachel wasn't even trying to hide that she was checking him out.

"So you're still going to be his best man" Rachel wondered as Finn continued to get dress. Finn nodded his head then sat back down next to Rachel on the bed.

"Despite who she is marrying I know this is important to Quinn and she is my friend and so is he really. And I want to be there for you as well" Finn explained. Rachel smiled up at Finn and kissed him quickly.

"I appreciate that Finn but this wedding is only hard for me because I don't want my sister to be hurt, nothing more" Rachel explained looking earnestly at him "I hope you know that"

"I do know that" Finn answered smiling at her before taking her lips in a searing kiss. Rachel responded instantly as Finn pulled her closer.

"RACHEL HURRY UP I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL HER" Santana shouted through the door as Rachel and Finn pulled away from each other.

Rachel gaze hardened as she looked at the door "Hate them - all of them"

**XoXo**

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Kitty and Marley were all getting ready for the wedding in the ballroom an hour later. While Kitty and Marley seemed excited Rachel and Santana were busying themselves with other things so they wouldn't have to talk and Quinn was staring off barely even registering that the others were in the room. If the hair and makeup people thought something was up with the girls they never let on but it was probably the tensest and quietist morning of a wedding they had ever done.

While the whole plantation was full of activity and people rushing around to get everything ready for the wedding the girls in the ballroom were all just sat around thinking about anything but the wedding that was happening in just an hour.

As the hairdressers were finishing off Quinn's hair, Shelby breezed into the room and walked straight over to Quinn. She was already dressed for the wedding and had a bigger smile on her face than any of them had had all week.

"Oh Quinn your hair looks beautiful. I told you this would look better than the other style you had picked now we can see your face" Shelby beamed as she looked over Quinn's hair from every angle. Quinn was painting her finger nails and barely looked like she had even heard her mother talk. Shelby looked over at Rachel who just shrugged her shoulders and then went back to looking at her phone.

"Thank you" Quinn said not looking up from her nails.

"Well everything outside looks beautiful - we really out did ourselves" Shelby added looking at all the girls then back at Quinn who was still uninterested. Shelby frowned at her blonde daughter for a second before putting back on her show smile as Quinn finally answered.

"That's great" Quinn stated

"You're all going to look beautiful" Shelby cheered beaming at all of them when she realised she wouldn't get anything from Quinn. The other girls smiled at Shelby as the hairdressers finished curling their hair.

"Thank you Mrs Berry, so do you" Marley asserted with a wide smile. Quinn was still looking down at her lap, she had finished painting her nails and now she was just staring off into the distance. She looked very deep in thought and none of them knew what to do to pull her from it.

"Why thank you Marley" Shelby exclaimed smoothing down the dress she had on "Only the best for my daughter's wedding"

"Well I'm going to go check on the men and let you get back to making the girls beautiful" Shelby concluded smiling at all the girls before she walked over to Quinn and leaned down next to her.

"Quinn you're doing the right thing for everyone" Shelby whispered directly into Quinn's ear.

Quinn looked up from her lap when she realised what her mother had said but Shelby was already half way out the door before Quinn could ask her what she meant.

**XoXo**

"Hey man" Puck greeted cautiously as he walked over to Finn who was stood by the window in the games room. The guys were already all dressed and were just waiting around for the Wedding Planner to tell them when to go to the garden.

"Hey Puck" Finn said as Puck handed him a beer. Despite the fight the night before Finn had still gotten dressed with everyone else into his suit. He knew that nobody but his friends knew about their argument so Finn knew it would be strange if he suddenly backed out. He was also somewhat excited to walk down the aisle with Rachel, although he kept that thought to himself.

"I thought I'd have to find a new best man after what I did" Puck commented. Finn nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm here might as well do it" Finn shrugged, deep down he knew like he had told Rachel just an hour before he was doing this for Quinn and Rachel – he didn't want to create any more drama than they already had been that week.

"Look Finn I'm not any good at this but I want you to know that I'm sorry I hit you" Puck apologised looking at Finn, who's gaze stayed on the view outside.

"Sorry you hit me or sorry that Rachel and Quinn both saw" Finn wondered with a snide look. Puck knew he deserved Finn's tone and he wasn't really sure if he could fix it.

"I'm sorry that our friendship is suffering" Puck reasoned knowing it was the most honest answer he could give to Finn.

"Make a decision for yourself for once and for all and then maybe our friendship wouldn't be suffering – neither would everyone else in this bloody house" Finn angered raising his voice which caught the attention of the others in the room. Finn and Puck just smiled at them all and they quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Finn -" Puck sighed but was quickly cut off by an angry Finn.

"I'm not going to apologies for going after Rachel. She's not yours and she hasn't been for a long time and I'm sorry but if that means that our friendship is going to suffer for it then that's okay with me because truthfully Puck I don't like the person that being here and being around your father makes you. I don't want to be friends with that Puck anymore" Finn argued. He finished off the rest of his beer then walked away from Puck before he could say anything in response.

Puck watched Finn walk away then Mike look at Finn then to Puck with a questioning gaze.

"I take it you agree with him" Puck sneered as Mike took Finn's place next to Puck.

"He's angry about what you did. Finn didn't know the people we are here and I guess after being here a week he's decided he doesn't like them" Mike reasoned as he took a big gulp of his own beer.

"What about you?" Puck asked looking over at his groomsmen, Puck was starting to wonder if he had any friends anymore.

"I don't like them either" Mike answered, almost angry. Being back at the plantation seemed to bring out the worst in all of them.

Puck sighed slightly and ran his hand through his short hair "Neither do I"

Mike shook his head lightly at Puck "Could have fooled me"

"Okay a quick toast before we get out there" Frank stated as he handed all the men in the room a tumbler of Whiskey. They all took one and looked towards Frank as he held up his glass.

"To Noah and Quinn, I hope you have a marriage as happy as mine and knowing the love you have I'm sure you will" Frank proclaimed with a smile that everyone else in the room just thought was creepy. "To Noah and Quinn"

"Noah and Quinn" Everyone cheered before taking a drink. Mike watched Noah as he drank his whiskey in one then quickly poured himself another one. As they were finishing their drinks the Wedding Planner stormed in to the room.

"Okay guys it's time to take your places. Noah go to the aisle, groomsmen to the ball room" The Wedding Planner instructed as she fixed Finn's then Mike's ties. She ushered them along then smiled widely at Puck.

"Okay let's get you married" She beamed clapping her hands.

Everyone else began leaving the room but Frank grabbed Puck's arm and pulled him back.

"This is for the best Puck" Frank affirmed squeezing Puck's bicep as he looked at his son. "You can grow to love somebody or at least grow to live with them, trust me"

"I know that father" Puck agreed with a chipped tone.

"Come on chop, chop" the wedding planner demanded as she moved them all out of the room.

Noah watched as the groomsmen went to the ballroom and his father and Will went outside, he quickly went to where he knew the girls were getting ready. There was one last person he had to talk to.

**XoXo**

The girls all looked over their dresses as the assistant put the finish touches to their makeup. Nobody was saying much except a few comments from Marley and Kitty about how exciting everything was. They got smiles of agreement from Santana and Rachel but nothing from Quinn who seemed in a world of her own as the bridal store assistants helped them into their dresses and the hairdressers/makeup artist fixed their hair and makeup. It was clear to everyone that it wasn't just nerves Quinn was feeling but none of them said anything.

Eventually all the girls were ready and looking over themselves in the mirror. The Bridesmaids were wearing the dark blue dresses, with light make up that suited all their complexions with each of the girls hair lightly curled with sliver pins sweeping half of their hair to the side. Quinn looked over the dresses remembering how she had wanted different ones but her mother had convinced her to get the blue one instead, claiming it was classy than the one Quinn had wanted . Quinn was pulled from her thoughts when the wedding planner started clapping excitedly.

"Oh look at you all so beautiful" The smiling woman mused as she swept into the room. She walked over to Quinn and looked her over with a wide smile.

"Let's get you married"

The girls followed the wedding planner out of the room and down stairs to the ballroom. The wedding planner told Quinn to go to the library to wait for her father and Quinn went without a word. Santana looked at Rachel in confusion but Rachel just shrugged as they walked to the ballroom where the guys were waiting for them.

Rachel was walking towards the ballroom when she heard Puck calling her name, she kept walking but Puck wasn't giving up, he ran to her and took her arm.

"Rachel can we talk?" Puck asked not letting go of her arm as Rachel tried to walk away.

"No Puck in case you haven't noticed your wedding is about to start" Rachel snipped. Puck shook his head and without even thinking Puck threw Rachel over his shoulder and walked into the empty library.

"Puck! Puck what the hell are you doing?" Rachel shouted as Puck put her down then closed the door. Luckily nobody had seen or heard them enter the library.

"I'm sorry Rachel but we need to talk once and for all" Puck apologised. He grabbed a chair and brought it over to Rachel who was pacing the room. She began to leave but Puck grabbed her arm again and forced her down onto the chair, then moved towards the closed door.

"You've gone insane Puck" Rachel snapped crossing her arms as she looked at Puck in disgust.

"Maybe so but you are a master at avoiding your feelings" Puck argued back crossing his arms as he stared down Rachel "You have been avoiding me since you got here"

"Are you surprised Puck? For God sake your marrying my sister" Rachel sneered rolling her eyes. She watched as Puck slide down the door, sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"I never wanted any of this Rachel, do you think this is easy for me" Puck said shaking his head. Rachel looked away from Puck and rolled her eyes again.

"I know it's not Puck but guess what it's not easy for me either, or for Quinn or for my parents - you really think you're the only one that's suffered" Rachel argued. Puck was surprised she hadn't tried to leave the room again and he knew that only a part of the reason was because he was blocking the door. Rachel knew as well as him that they needed to have it out.

"I know I'm not, that's not what I meant" Puck sighed knowing he wasn't getting through to Rachel or explaining himself well.

"Then what do you mean Puck? Do you want my blessing or something. Do you want me to tell you that's it's okay that you're marrying my sister" Rachel asked clearly frustrated as she ran her hands down her face.

"I really don't know what I want" Puck admitted in a whisper, Puck was just ten minutes away from marrying Quinn but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. He felt lost and he couldn't think of a way out that made everyone happy including himself.

"And that was always your problem Puck, you never knew what you wanted" Rachel pointed out as she watched Puck who still had his head in his lap.

"We're not all so sure all the time Rachel" Puck sighed

"It's not always about being sure Puck but my God for once why don't you actually make a decision for yourself" Rachel stated in frustration throwing her hands up.

"And what would that get me, my father needs me" Puck reasoned as he finally got off the floor and moved over to the window.

"Your father needs a valid business idea, his own money, oh and yeah a human soul" Rachel sneered not bothering to hide her disdain. She jumped from the chair and quickly left the room but Puck quickly followed.

"Rachel this isn't funny" Puck snapped as he stopped Rachel again from walking away, Rachel pulled her hand away but didn't make a move to leave.

"Trust me Puck nothing that involves your father has ever been funny" Rachel snapped

"I wish things were different" Puck reasoned with a sigh as kicked the ground in front of him.

"Well there not Puck" Rachel concluded, she began to walk away from Puck, but stopped at his next statement.

"Do you ever think about me Rachel, maybe not now but when you first left. Please tell me the truth, I just need to know" Puck wondered, the sadness clear in his voice. Rachel turned to face Puck but didn't look at him as she answered.

"I don't, no" Rachel answered honestly before looking down at her hands instead of at Puck who was staring intently at her "Because getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do so I never let myself think about you"

"Same for me" Puck agreed taking a step closer to Rachel "Actually I still don't think that I am"

"Puck take a step back" Rachel warned putting her hand to stop Puck who was inching closer and closer to her.

"I can't help how I feel Rachel" Puck stated before grabbing her close, so tightly so she couldn't move away "I'm sorry but I have to know"

Before Rachel could react Pucks lips were on hers in a domineering kiss that Rachel instantly knew she didn't want. Puck kissed her harder and before it could go further Rachel kicked him in the shin. Puck instantly let go of her as he crouched down in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that Puck. What the hell were you thinking" Rachel snapped pushing Puck further away from her. Rachel span around to leave the room and saw Finn and Mike stood by the door.

"Finn! What you just saw -" Rachel started but Finn just waved her off and quickly walked out of the room.

"Puck your dad is looking for you, it's time to start" Mike stated looking at Rachel's face, who was watching the door Finn had quickly left out of.

"Thanks man" Puck said, he didn't bother looking to Mike or Rachel as he left the hallway as well.

"You ready for this Rachel" Mike wondered watching Rachel who had a look of bewilderment at what had just happened.

"That was nothing" Rachel affirmed

"I didn't say anything" Mike laughed lightly even though it wasn't really funny.

"Yeah but I know what you were thinking" Rachel reasoned as she wiped her mouth. She couldn't believe Puck had kissed her and she hated than Finn had seen, she knew he would read more into it than what was really there. Rachel had truly felt nothing when Puck's lips were on hers.

"I was actually thinking about that cute bridesmaid I saw outside earlier" Mike joked with a wave of his hand as Rachel walked over to him.

"Which the two that are married or the one that's Santana" Rachel laughed as she hooked her arm through Mike's. The two began walking to the garden to take their place.

"Did you want him to kiss you" Mike wondered looking down at Rachel. Mike already knew the answer but he still felt like he needed to ask.

"No" Rachel answered instantly.

"Did you give him any indication that you wanted him to kiss you" Mike asked, again he knew the answer but he was asking for Finn's sake rather than his own.

"No" Rachel answered instantly again

"Alright then" Mike nodded his head as the two reached the glass doors that lead to the wedding. Mike could see everyone was already seated and the Wedding Planner was lining the rest of them up.

"That's it" Rachel wondered as she stopped walking to look up at Mike.

"What else do you want me to say Rachel it's not me that you have to convince" Mike stated

"Think he'll believe me" Rachel asked shyly as the two walked out of the house and towards the others. Rachel quickly noticed Finn and could see the tension in his shoulders from twenty feet away.

"I have no idea" Mike shrugged with a slight smile.

"You are no help at all" Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not trying to be" Mike laughed as he wrapped his arm around Rachel "This week has been so strange I'll be glad when it's over"

"Me too" Rachel agreed earnestly.

"Come on I don't think the circus can start without us" Mike cheered sarcastically. He pulled Rachel lightly along as the music began to play. The wedding had officially started.

"Oh by the way, of course I think he'll believe you - that boy has fallen hard" Mike admitted with a smile.

Rachel smiled up at her friend "Thanks Mike"

**XoXo**

Quinn was admiring her dress in the floor length mirror when her father lightly knocked on the door and walked into her room. The wedding planner had already taken the bridesmaids so they could line up so Quinn was left alone with her thoughts and her father walking in was a welcome distraction from what was going on inside her head.

Will had a faraway smile on his face as he looked over Quinn in her dress. Quinn stepped off the small stool and walked over to her dad. Quinn took her father's hands and squeezed it tightly, for some reason in that moment all Quinn wanted was the reassuring face of her father.

"You look beautiful sweetie" Will gushed as he pulled Quinn into a quick hug, Quinn held on for a little longer before pulling away but kept her hand in her fathers.

"Thanks dad" Quinn smiled as she straightened Will's tie with her other hand "You look very handsome"

"You picked a good suit" Will beamed kissing Quinn on the cheek. Quinn smiled at her father shaking her head a little.

"Mom picked them" Quinn commented almost bitterly, which would have gone unnoticed by anyone but her father. He gave her a questioning look but Quinn just smiled at him.

"Of course she did" Will laughed lightly when he realised Quinn wasn't going to say anything else.

"I think everything's ready, you ready for this" Will wondered as he watched Quinn carefully. She knew her behaviour was probably a little strange to her father, she was her mother's daughter and had never really shown affection before but at that moment she couldn't let go of her father's hand.

"Yeah let's go" Quinn smiled although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Will began to walk to the door until Quinn called him back "Dad wait"

"What's wrong Quinn?" Will lightly demanded standing straight in front of his daughter, who seemed suddenly nervous.

"If I didn't marry Noah, what would happen?" Quinn whispered looking away from her father.

"Nothing would happen sweetie this is your life it's up to you" Will affirmed taking both of Quinn's hands. "This wouldn't change anything for us Quinn"

Will searched Quinn's eyes for any sign that she had heard him but all he saw was his daughter deep in thought, almost like she didn't realise he had even answered her question.

"Quinn is everything okay? If you don't want to do this sweetie you don't have to. I hope you know that" Will tried again. Quinn just slowly nodded her head then moved away from her father.

"Don't listen to me, just last minute nerves. I'll be right out" Quinn affirmed lamely, Will shook his head at the sudden change in Quinn as she grabbed her bouquet.

"You sure?" Will asked watching Quinn busy herself around the room so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I promise yeah , I'll be right out" Quinn affirmed smiling at her dad quickly before she went back to the mirror to check over her dress.

Will just slowly nodded his head and left Quinn alone in her room once more.

**XoXo**

After her talk with Mike, Rachel quickly joined the others at the end of the aisle as the wedding was officially starting.

She got to the end of the line as the wedding planner rushed around instructing the band to start and for everyone to get into place.

Rachel got in line and tried to catch Finn's eye but he was openly not looking in her direction. Although once the band began to play Finn took Rachel's arm in his as the first couple began to walk down the aisle.

"Look Finn what you saw-" Rachel pleaded looking up at Finn.

"We can talk later" Finn interrupted looking straight ahead.

Rachel sighed at his words, she knew how it looked but she had to explain to Finn that it meant nothing to her but for now it would have to wait as the two walked down the aisle.

Once Finn and Rachel had reached the end of the aisle they separated off to each side. The music changed and everyone stood up and faced the end of the aisle to wait for the bride and her father.

Everyone looked around the large garden when the music reached the end and there was no sign of Quinn or Will. Rachel and Santana shared a look of confusion as the band began to play the wedding March again.

The music was half way through again when everyone began mumbling to each other when there was no sign of Quinn. Everyone could see Will still waiting at the end of the aisle but Quinn was nowhere to be seen.

Debra and Shelby were frantically looking around the gardens, Frank was quickly getting angry, Puck was staring wide-eyed at the end of the aisle and everyone in the wedding party were looking around at each other wondering what to do.

The music finished once again but the band didn't start again because they all knew the bride wasn't walking down the aisle.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think - New one tomorrow Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys, I'm sorry its been a few days but Christmas is like a week long event at my parents house which kept me very busy, here's the new chapter - lets hope it was worth the wait**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After waiting a few moments again for Quinn to come, everyone quickly realised she wasn't walking down the aisle any time soon. Frank glared at his son as everyone else looked around wondering what to do.

"Excuse me everyone I'll see what happening" Puck announced before he quickly ran down the aisle and back into the plantation.

Santana leaned further into Rachel to whisper in her ear "Think she's finally come to her senses"

"Santana this isn't funny" Rachel snipped as she looked around at the almost wedding in front of her. Debra and Shelby were frantically looking around at everyone trying the best to keep composed as everyone began speculating as to what was going on.

"I was being serious" Santana quipped as the guy walked over to them, with questioning looks as Rachel looked over at her parents again.

"Oh god what is Quinn thinking!" Shelby proclaimed as Will walked over to his wife then looked over at his daughter with a questioning look. She lightly shrugged then looked back at her friends.

"What should we do" Sam wondered as they all looked to Rachel as Will and Frank tried to calm down the panicked mothers.

"I'll go see what's holding them up" Rachel said, before waiting for a response she quickly ran up the aisle.

Rachel left the same way Puck had, to see what him and Quinn were doing. She was almost at the door when she saw Santana, Mike, Sam and a reluctant Finn follow behind her. She paused at the door and looked back at them giving them a questioning look.

"What you really thought I was going to miss this" Santana mused as they all went inside the plantation.

**XoXo**

Puck reached the ball room to see Quinn sat at one of the many vanities, staring off into the distance. She didn't react when he walked inside or closed the door behind him, Puck was sure she hadn't even realised he was there.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Puck asked as he walked over to his supposed Bride. Quinn didn't say anything for a few moments as Puck watched her carefully.

"I'm just thinking about the first time you asked me out" Quinn answered finally looking up at him.

Puck scrunched his face in confusion, that was the last thing he thought she would say "What?"

"For your first date with Rachel you took for a picnic at her favourite lake then to the drive through that was showing her favourite movie" Quinn continued as she leaned back in one of the makeup chairs.

Puck sighed "Quinn..."

"I'm not finished. So you did that for Rachel and do you remember what we did for our first date" Quinn snipped giving Puck a pressing look to answer.

"Quinn this isn't really the time" Puck reasoned looking helplessly around the room.

Quinn slammed her hand down on the makeup table "DO YOU REMEMBER?"

"We went to a charity benefit with our parents" Puck reluctantly answered as he finally took a seat near Quinn, who quickly moved her chair away from him.

"Well done" Quinn answered sarcastically as she played with the hem of her dress "I should have known then what our relationship was really about"

Puck put his head in his hands "Quinn please..."

"I've wasted five years of my life on you" Quinn admitted shaking her head in disbelief not only at Puck but at herself as well.

Puck looked up at Quinn with pleading eyes "Quinn where is this coming from?"

"Where is this coming from! Are you kidding me" Quinn shouted as she leaned forward in her chair to glare at Puck, who just looked lost.

"Quinn you said you understood, you said-" Puck ranted as he ran his hands through his short hair.

"I said that you had to you get over yourself and realise she isn't coming back to you and you took that to mean 'I should kiss my fiancé's sister five minutes before the wedding'" Quinn proclaimed. Quinn had been walking to the library when she had seen Puck kiss Rachel. She was going to confront them when she saw Rachel kick him in the shin and Mike and Finn walk towards them. It was final the last straw for Quinn, she just needed time to process everything.

"I'm so sorry Quinn" Puck apologised as he looked down at his shoes in sorrow. Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up" Quinn sneered looking away from Puck in disgust. She didn't want an apology from him because she didn't know if he was more bothered that he had hurt her or what his father would say about everything.

"Quinn" Quinn looked up to see Rachel, Santana, Mike, Sam and Finn all stood by the open ballroom door.

"Oh look it's my sister and our dear friends, come in join us" Quinn cheered as she waved her hands at the empty seats.

"Quinn what's going on?" Rachel wondered as she moved into the room. The others stayed by the door knowing they shouldn't really be there but none of them made a move to leave.

"We were just discussing yours and Pucks kiss" Quinn sang sarcastically as she leaned back in her chair as she swiped a champagne bottle from the table next to her.

"What when did Puck kiss you?" Santana exclaimed wide eyed. Rachel turned around to glare at her friend. Santana just shrugged as Sam shook his head, Mike and Finn just kept their heads down unsure what to say.

"Santana not the time" Rachel said before turning back to her sister "Quinn that kiss meant nothing"

"Nothing to you Rachel, but it clearly meant a lot to Puck" Quinn sneered as she looked at Puck who still had his head in her hand.

"Quinn we can talk about this later after - " Puck pleaded but was quickly cut off by an angry Quinn.

"After what, we get married!" Quinn sneered laughing sarcastically shaking her head at Puck's stupidity.

"Quinn what do you want to do?" Rachel asked carefully as she watched her sister take another big gulp of the champagne.

Quinn sighed in frustration as she got up from her seat, bottle still in her hand "I want to scream at him, I want to slap him I want to- "

"Then do it Quinn, hit him" Santana said looking straight at Quinn. Sam, Mike and Finn had yet to say a word as they watched everything unfold. Quinn looked at Santana and Rachel who both nodded their head.

"I gave up my life for you" Quinn walked closer to Puck then slapped him straight across the face, Puck barely reacted as he looked at Quinn sadly "And how do you repay me by showing me no respect and embarrassing me on what should be the happiest day of my life"

Puck continued to look at Quinn in defeat and sadness, his cheek red from the slap "I'm sorry Quinn"

"Do not say sorry, your apologies mean nothing" Quinn growled at him before turning to her sister "Rachel what really happened?"

Rachel, who had been trying to discreetly look at Finn quickly turned to her sister "What?"

"I want the full story, now I want the truth" Quinn demanded looking between her sister and Puck. Rachel took a step forward and took Quinn's hand.

"Pucks parents had been supportive of our relationship because they thought after school I would take over for dad with the plantation and that Puck would help me. Pucks fathers business's never seemed to last longer than a year and he needed the money from the richest family in Lima and from the money we get when we marry. They constantly pressured Puck to end it and then on the day we were supposed to leave, Puck never showed up, he left me waiting in the train station for over two hours before I realised he wasn't coming so I got on the train. It was a weak later that I found out he had started seeing you " Rachel explained in the almost the same words she had said to Finn just a few day before. Nobody said anything for a few minutes as they watched Quinn finally understand and realise the truth. Her face changed from shock to anger then to disgust.

"You son of a bitch" Quinn sneered as she pushed Puck forcefully away from her. Finn, Sam and Mike quickly moved out of the way when they saw Quinn's parents coming.

"Quinn what is going on here" Shelby lightly scolded as herself and Will walked into the Ballroom.

"Oh look it's our beloved parents Rachel" Quinn cheered before taking another gulp of the champagne.

"What has gotten into you Quinn, you're supposed to be getting married" Shelby scolded as she looked around to the others for an answer.

"Oh that's not happening now" Quinn cheered as she took a big gulp of the champagne in her hand.

Puck had his hands in his lap again, Quinn was drinking and the others were just looking around unsure what to do next.

"WHAT?" Shelby alarmed before looking over at her eldest daughter shaking her head "Oh Rachel what have you done"

"Shut Up mom! Rachel hasn't done anything" Quinn snapped glaring at everyone in the room as she took another drink.

Shelby hardened at her daughters attitude towards her "Quinn! What has gotten into you"

Will quickly stepped forward and looked to his daughters friends. "Santana, do you think you and the boys can let our guests know what is happening and make sure everyone leaves" Without another word the others quickly left the room as Will turned to Puck "Puck can you give my family and I a moment"

Puck too without a word quickly left the room. Rachel took his seat next to her sister as their parents walked over to them.

"Where is this attitude coming from young lady" Shelby shrilled looking pointedly at her daughter who glared at her mother as she finished of the champagne.

"Did you know all this time, that Puck was only marrying me for his father, so that he could have access to my trust fund and to one day run the plantation" Quinn wondered looking straight at her mother. It was important to Quinn that her mother finally told her the truth about what she knew.

"Quinn this isn't that time" Shelby sighed looking worrying down at her hands.

"JUST TELL ME" Quinn shouted startling both her parents as Rachel looked on cautiously.

"He's grown to really care for you" Shelby eventually answered not meeting her daughters eyes. Will shook his head as Rachel looked at her mom in disbelief.

"Grown to care for me" Quinn angered "are you serious - do you really think that's enough. What is wrong with you"

"Quinn this is no way to talk to your parents" Shelby EN finally looking at Quinn. Quinn shook her head as she got up from her seat and grabbed another bottle.

"I'll leave then because if I look at you anymore , I just think I'll start screaming and never stop" Quinn concluded as she stormed out of the room.

"Quinn..." Rachel started as she got up from her chair to follow Quinn.

"Please don't follow me Rachel" Quinn sighed as she left the room. The other three looked at each other wondering what to do next.

"What was that?" Shelby proclaimed as she fell down into one of the seats, fanning herself almost dramatically .

"That was our daughter finally deciding something for herself" Will answered as he watched the door Quinn had just left through.

"Let's just hope she can forgive us" Rachel whispered as too looked to the door unsure what the next step was.

Will looked to his oldest daughter with a comforting smile "I think Quinn probably thinks the same about you Rachel"

**XoXo**

After leaving the ballroom Puck went outside to see that most of the guests had now left and the band and caterers were packing up as the Plantation staff cleaned everything away. Puck was stood on the patio watching everything pack up before him for only a few minutes before he saw his father storm over to him.

"Puck what is going on?" Frank demanded, Puck retreated a little for the argument he knew was coming.

"The wedding is off" Puck stated looking away from his father who's eyes were boring into Puck which such anger and disappointment.

"Oh what did you do Puck" Frank sighed shaking his head. Puck was starting to realise in that moment that nothing he could do would please his father, he would always want more than Puck could give him.

"I didn't do anything" Puck pressed as he continued to look away from his father's judgemental eyes.

"Just like always" Frank groaned.

"Father I did everything you asked me too, Quinn doesn't want to marry me" Puck demanded even though he knew his father would never understand. His own marriage was a marriage of convenience so he would never understand why other people couldn't expect that for their own marriage.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to kiss Rachel" Frank retorted. Puck finally looked at his father in surprise although he shouldn't have been so shocked Puck hadn't even thought about the fact they were in a busy hallway when he had kissed Rachel.

"That's right I saw - what the hell were you thinking Puck" Frank argued pushing Puck lightly although Puck could see the anger behind it.

"I had to know if there was still feelings there" Puck admitted in defeat.

"But instead you've ruined everything for our family" Frank snapped throwing his hand in the air before he pushed Puck again.

"Our family is in trouble because of you father, not me!" Puck shouted

"What did you just say" Frank sneered glaring at his son inching closer to him like he was ready to hit his own son.

_"Frank!"_

Frank and Puck turned around to see Will watching them full of anger and disgust.

Frank's eyes widened for a second then he quickly straightened up "Will, I'm so sorry for what's happened but I'm sure that I Puck just talked to Quinn then -"

"That won't be necessary and seen as this wedding isn't happening I think that means you can leave" Will stated glaring at Frank as he walked closer to the father and son.

"Will -"

"Get off my property" Will whispered but the anger and threat were clear in his voice. Frank didn't say anything else as he quickly noticed Will's tone so instead he walked away from the pair.

"Mr Berry I know what you must think of me" Puck sighed defeated once his father had left. Will just nodded his head as he watched Puck closely.

"I think you're a scared boy who has never been able to stand up to his father" Will stated truthfully, at that moment he didn't care about Puck's feelings.

"That's about right sir" Puck admitted

"Well that's can change today" Will pressed looking straight at Puck "First you can go make things right with my daughter, you owe her a real apology"

"Which one?" Puck wondered as he looked towards the Plantation.

"Probably best to start with the one that might actually listen to you" Will answered with an almost smile. Puck just nodded and made his way into the house. Once he reached the door he turned back around to face Will again.

"For what is worth Mr Berry I really am sorry for what my family has done to yours" Puck apologised

Will nodded his head slowly "I know you are son"

**XoXo**

An hour after storming out of the ballroom Rachel decided it was time to talk to her sister again so she walked into Quinn's room to see her sister still in her wedding dress sat on the window ledge still drinking from the champagne bottle and looking out of the window at everyone packing up the wedding in the back garden.

"Ready to talk to me yet?" Rachel asked, Quinn looked to Rachel and shook her head. Rachel walked over to her sister and sat down next to her. Quinn handed Rachel the champagne, Rachel shook her head.

"No I'm okay" Rachel said, Quinn shrugged and took a big drink herself.

"That makes one of us" Quinn sighed as she continued to look out the window. Rachel looked outside to see everything seemed to have been packed away and the garden was bare once again.

"What you did was really brave Quinn, I hope you know that" Rachel pressed staring at Quinn, who was lost in her own world.

"Brave! Please what you did was brave. Leaving this town when you did was brave. I just cracked" Quinn admitted as she finished off the champagne then threw the bottle onto the floor next to the one she had finished off earlier.

"What are you going to do now" Rachel wondered as she watched her sister. While Quinn seemed upset by everything that had happened, she didn't seem as bad as Rachel thought she would have been. Quinn almost look like a heavy tension had been lifted from her.

"I have no idea" Quinn admitted. She finally looked away from the window and began picking at the wedding dress she still had on. Rachel's had changed out of her bridesmaid dress and just into some joggers and a vest top.

"You know Quinn that might be a good thing. For the first time you don't have to do anything to please someone else. The next decision you make can be entirely for yourself" Rachel reasoned

"That's just it though I don't know what I want" Quinn admitted. What Quinn had wanted was to get married and be someone's wife, she didn't know who she was outside of that dream.

"Well who ever said that at 24 you had to know that" Rachel mused with a smile as she took Quinn's hand. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes when Rachel suddenly thought of something that could help her sister.

"I have an idea" Rachel stated with a smile.

"What?"

"You thought that I was brave for leaving this town then why don't you do the same" Rachel answered, Quinn looked at her sister unsure. She wasn't like Rachel she couldn't just leave without a plan or idea of what to do.

"Really and go where?" Quinn wondered with disbelief shaking her head at Rachel's suggestion.

"Come with me. Brittany is picking me up in the van in three hours. We are going to Las Vegas for a convention. Come with me. Have an adventure with your big sister. See the world and figure the rest out later" Rachel explained smiling at her own idea. She watched her sister thinking it over before looking back at her.

"You really mean this" Quinn asked cautiously looking at her sister.

"Of course, it time we stop letting Puck determine our relationship" Rachel proclaimed smiling at her sister. This was for Rachel as well as Quinn, she wanted to get to know her sister again without the pressure of Puck's presence always in the way.

"Okay I'll do it" Quinn beamed as she pulled Rachel into a hug "Thank you Rachel"

"Quinn you in here" Puck wondered as he walked into Quinn's room "Oh sorry I thought you were alone"

"What do you want Puck?" Rachel asked glaring at him. While the wedding had happened it wasn't because Puck had finally stood up to his parents, he was still weak in Rachel's eyes.

"To talk to Quinn, please it won't take long" Puck pleaded as he looked at Quinn, Rachel turned to her sister who just slowly nodded her head.

"It's okay Rachel"

Rachel got up from the window ledge and slowly left the room. Puck sat down next to Quinn on the ledge. Puck was unsure how to start, he knew anything he said would never really make up for what he had done to her.

"You know for what it's worth I am sorry it ever got this far" Puck eventually said after a few minutes of silence.

"If I hadn't stopped it, would you have married me just to please your father" Quinn asked looking around her room and not at the man who was supposed to be her husband.

"Yeah I would have" Puck admitted as he put his head in his hands in defeat.

Quinn shook her head, although she wasn't really that surprised "Wow!"

"When did you get this way, and why the hell did I never notice until now" Quinn sneered. She wasn't just angry at Puck, she was angry at herself and the person that she had become just because she wanted a husband and to make her mom proud.

"You saw what you wanted to" Puck reasoned shyly, he wanted Quinn to forgive him not be angrier at him. When Quinn didn't immediately slap him he knew she partially agreed with him.

"You know I think that's true" Quinn agreed with a sigh "I think the only way I could forgive myself for what I did to Rachel was to convince myself that you were the person I was supposed to marry anything else would just be a waste"

"None of this was your fault, it's mine" Puck pressed, he took Quinn's hand but she pulled away before he could.

"You're not going to hear me disagree" Quinn laughed harshly as she leaned back on the window ledge.

"I want you to do something for me Puck" Quinn added, Puck looked at her seriously and nodded his head earnestly.

_"Anything"_

"Leave Finn and Rachel alone. Bury whatever feelings you think you have for my sister and let her be happy" Quinn said. Rachel was doing a great thing for Quinn by letting her travel with her so Quinn wanted to do something back. Finn was good for Rachel and didn't want Puck to ruin it.

"I can do that" Puck agreed instantly, Quinn looked up at him in surprise.

"I thought I might have to press you more" Quinn stated with a small smile, at least everything negative about Puck that was running through her head wasn't completely true.

"I want my friends to be happy" Puck reasoned with a serious tone "as much as that might be hard to believe"

"It's not, I know that deep down you're a good person" Quinn agreed reluctantly "Deep deep down"

"I'll take it" Puck laughed lightly before turning serious again "Again Quinn I am sorry for everything"

Quinn slowly nodded her head "I know Puck"

"Puck I want to rip this wedding dress off now and I don't think you should be here for it" Quinn stated giving Puck a look.

"Duly noted, I think it's time for me to leave this place" Puck realised as he got off the ledge and walked to the door.

Quinn sighed as she went back to looking out of the window "Yeah the same here"

**XoXo**

Rachel walked out of Quinn's room to see Finn coming from his own. She knew he had been giving her space to deal with her family but she really wanted to talk to him.

"Finn" Rachel called as she walked closer to him. Finn turned around and smiled at Rachel, although Rachel noticed something different in his demeanour.

"Hey Rachel"

"Look I know what you saw earlier was bad but please believe me I didn't want him to kiss me" Rachel promised looking up at Finn who wasn't really looking at her.

"I know that" Finn nodded solemnly

"Good" Rachel smiled at Finn. She leaned closer to kiss him but was taken back when he moved slightly away from her. Rachel gave Finn a questioning look as he looked down at his hands as he rang them together.

"I'm going back to New York in a few hours, Santana and Mike are going to take me to the airport" Finn explained. Rachel was taken back again, she had hoped her and Finn would at least have a conversation about where they were going before he went back to New York but she was now seeing that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh okay I thought that -"

"This is just a lot for me right now Rachel. You and Puck clearly still have some issues you need to work out. Same for you and your sister and I don't think I should be in the middle of it" Finn reasoned. Rachel looked up at Finn in surprise wondering where all his words were coming from, she knew he had been distant since he had seen the kiss but she wasn't expecting for him to suddenly change his mind about them.

"You're not in the middle of it" Rachel argued

"But I am" Finn affirmed looking away from Rachel "Whatever he's done Puck is still my friend and it was wrong for me to get involved with someone I knew he still had feelings for"

"That's not what happened Finn" Rachel said, she moved closer to him but Finn put out his hand to stop her, Rachel couldn't help the hurt that crossed her face.

"That's exactly what happened Rachel" Finn pressed

"What brought this on Finn?" Rachel wondered as she crossed her arms, she was trying her best not to get angry at him when she he knew he was just hurt from what had happened with Puck with the punch and the kiss.

"Rachel you've been avoiding Puck since you got here and can you honestly say it wasn't because you knew they were still unresolved feeling there that you just didn't want to admit to yourself" Finn wondered

"Finn that just isn't true" Rachel argued

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I think this is for the best" Finn declared not able to look Rachel in the eyes. Rachel could feel tears in her eyes and was glad for a moment that he wasn't looking at her.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief "Finn -"

"I have to go Rachel" Finn said and without another word he left Rachel alone in the hallway wondering what on earth had just happened.

Rachel stayed in the hallway long after Finn had left. She wasn't sure what to do or what to think about what Finn had just said to her. She didn't know what had suddenly made Finn change his mind but after everything that had happened she didn't have to energy to find out.

_"You okay"_

Rachel turned slightly to see Santana walk over to her, it was clear on her face she had heard everything.

"How long have you been stood there?" Rachel asked even though she knew the answer, she just wasn't sure what else to say. Just the night before she had been thinking about the relationship she had been starting with Finn, she had been thinking of all the changes she would make for a relationship with Finn to work and now everything was ruined because of a stupid punch and kiss.

"Long enough" Santana answered, she was stood behind Rachel and didn't want to move until Rachel did.

"Got any answers" Rachel asked as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

"He scared, he's not used to this and he doesn't know what to do for the best "

"I'm going to go pack" Rachel declared as she moved off the wall and began to walk down the hall to her own room.

"What me to come with you" Santana asked as she watched her friend worriedly.

"No I'm okay" Rachel replied not looking back at her friend but she knew she was following her.

"I'm going to come anyway" Santana said as she followed Rachel down the hall, knowing deep down that her friend needed her.

Rachel nodded her head as she walked into her room "Okay"

**XoXo**

After ripping the dress off herself, packing up her belongings and putting on some normal clothes Quinn went in search of Finn. While she had been packing Mike and Sam had come to see her, to see to if she was okay and they had told her about Finn leaving and his conversation with Rachel. Quinn couldn't let Finn leave without trying to sort things out between him and Rachel, Quinn owed her sister that much.

She left her room and quickly found Finn's down the hall. She knocked and after hearing him shout come in, Quinn walked into his room to see him packing up the last of his things.

"Quinn hi, come in. How are you?" Finn asked as he continued to fold his clothes into his suitcase. As Quinn took a seat on the bed she really began to see the differences between Finn and Puck and was more determined than ever for him to see he was supposed to be with her sister.

"Surprisingly well given that I ran out on my wedding two hours ago" Quinn joked half heartedly. Truthfully she was doing better than she thought she would but she was also scared and nervous for the next stage in her life.

"You made the right decision" Finn affirmed, he finished packing his clothes then began on his computer and papers.

"I know that" Quinn affirmed, it was the one thing in that moment that she knew for certain.

"So I heard about yours and Rachel's conversation" Quinn continued, Finn looked towards her but didn't look surprised at her sudden change of subject.

"I'm sure you did" Finn retorted with a slight smile.

"Can I ask why the sudden change?" Quinn asked as Finn moved his luggage and took a seat next to Quinn on the bed.

"This has all been a little too much for me and I think Rachel has some things she has to sort out with Puck first" Finn explained looking down at his hands.

"Rachel stopped having feels for Puck the second she found out he had started dating me, he wasn't the person she thought he was" Quinn promised "I don't want her to think that about you as well when I know it's not true"

"I know my family can be a lot to deal with and I know it hasn't been easy with Puck. I know you want to be a friend to him but don't give up on this Finn. Puck isn't worth it but my sister is" Quinn concluded looking at Finn.

"She really likes you Finn" Quinn affirmed squeezing Finn's hand "And just maybe this wedding had to happen so that in some crazy way you could meet Rachel and you and my sister could finally find some happiness"

Quinn saw Finn deep in thought so she decided to leave him to think about what she had said.

"You really believe that" Finn wondered as Quinn reached the door, she turned back and smirked at her friend.

"Why the hell not" Quinn laughed before shutting the door behind her.

**XoXo**

After packing up everything she had and talking to Finn, Rachel and Puck Quinn knew it was time to face her parents again. She knew after getting rid of everyone and paying the right people her parents had gone straight to their room and had not come out yet. So two hours after walking out on her wedding Quinn was standing outside her parents room afraid to go inside.

She had so much to say to them and at the same time she wondered if it was worth it. Her parents were who they were and Quinn yelling at them probably wasn't going to change that.

"Come on, you can't avoid them forever, trust me I've tried" Rachel laughed lightly as she stood next to Quinn outside the door.

Quinn smiled sadly at her sister "Rachel I heard about Finn -"

"It's okay one problem at a time" Rachel waved her sister off as she waved as she opened their parents door. The two went inside to see their parents were start together at the small table by their window, they seemed deep in discussion until they noticed their daughters stood at their door.

"Hey mom dad you guys ready to talk" Quinn asked as Rachel closed the door behind them.

"I don't really feel like being yelled at Quinn" Shelby sighed, Will gave his wife a look as Rachel and Quinn took a seat at the table with them.

"That's not why I'm here" Quinn stated although she gave her mom a look of her own "and with what you admitted earlier I think I'm allowed to yell at you"

"I did what I thought was best" Shelby admitted trying to sound strong but she couldn't look her youngest daughter in the eye.

"Best for you" Quinn sighed rolling her eyes.

"Quinn this is getting us nowhere, and you are not completely blameless in this, you might not have known everything but you knew something" Will argued giving both Quinn and Shelby a firm look. Rachel smiled slightly at her father, when he wanted to be he could be very strict.

"I suppose that's fair, I hurt Rachel and I knew that Puck needed something from our marriage" Quinn admitted looking at her sister who had been very quiet through the conversation.

"It doesn't matter now Quinn, you didn't go through with it" Rachel reasoned smiling at her sister reassuringly.

"Hopefully we will be able to move on from this" Will pressed carefully not wanting another argument to start as le looked at all the women in his wife. He was certain they were the reason for his grey hair.

"Well that brings me to something else, I'm leaving" Quinn inserted bluntly looking straight at her mother "I'm going to go Vegas with Rachel and travel with her for a bit. I need to think about what I want to do with my life and I can't do that here"

Shelby sighed and looked away from her daughter "Quinn I don't think that –"

"We think that is a great idea Quinn, you need to experience the world" Will cut his wife off and smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you dad" Quinn beamed looking away from her mother to look at her father, who in a way had always wanted her to make her own choices.

"I do hope this makes you happy Quinn" Will encouraged, he looked to his wife who slowly nodded in agreement.

"I know, so do I" Quinn agreed. Quinn knew there was nothing left to say so herself and Rachel quickly left their parents room. Rachel closed the door and the pair began to walk back to Quinn's room so she could finish packing.

"That wasn't so bad" Rachel laughed as they walked inside Quinn's room.

"She'll probably have a break down once she knows we've left" Quinn realised as she sat down on her bed. She looked at the two open suitcases on her fall wondering what else she should have bring, you had never even left Lima before, never mind the state.

"Are you going to try and talk to Finn" Quinn asked as Rachel starting sorting through Quinn's cases. She knew her sister couldn't stop herself trying to help in some way.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure what else I can say to him"

"This is all Pucks fault" Quinn said shaking her head as she started helping Rachel with her suitcase.

"The thing is, it's not just his fault. I should have known this would be strange for Finn and I should have understood that better" Rachel admitted as she closed one of Quinn's case, the sadness clear on her face and her voice.

"It's still a little bit Pucks fault... he's such a turd" Quinn joked lightly nudging Rachel's side.

Rachel laughed lightly "Totally"

**XoXo**

After talking to her parents Rachel went back to her own room to pack her things as she packed away her laptop and papers she marvelled at how the day had gone.

She couldn't believe her sister had actually walked away from Puck. It was the bravest thing Rachel had ever seen her do and that was why she had offered to take Quinn with her to Vegas. She wanted to get to know the person Quinn couldn't be without the lease of Puck and her parents holding her back. While they were still a lot of unanswered involving Frank, Puck and even their own mother but at that moment Rachel didn't care to have them answered - there was only one question Rachel wanted the answer to. What had happened to make Finn change his mind about them?

Rachel wanted to talk to him again before she left but she knew it wouldn't really help. Finn seemed to have made up his mind and Rachel wasn't sure there was anything she could do to change it. This had been an intense week for Rachel and she knew it had for Finn as well, and as much as Finn wrote about tragic love stories that didn't mean he wanted to have one.

She knew that Quinn had spoken to him and no doubt Santana, Mike and Sam would have done as well which made her realise he had probably heard enough and didn't need Rachel adding to. She would leave Finn to get on with his life, it was the least she could do. She couldn't let him be embroiled in everything when Rachel herself still didn't have all the answers.

Rachel was closing up her suitcase when she heard her phone chime. Rachel looked over to her phone that she had left on the desk to see she had a new text from Brittany.

_I'm at the town square - you ready to leave x x_

Rachel looked around her room before she answered the text. Was she really ready to leave it all behind again.

**XoXo**

An hour later Santana, Mike, Finn and Sam were packing up their bags into Santana's rental car. None of them were talking to each other but they knew there was nothing really to say. They had all heard about Rachel and Finns conversation and they knew that Finn didn't want to talk about but nothing else seemed to come to mind to fill the silence between them all.

"You guys ready?" Mike asked once he had closed the boot of the car. They had already said goodbye to Rachel, Quinn and Puck so nothing else needed to be done.

"Yeah let's go" Sam answered. They all quickly got into the car and drove away from the plantation. They knew they had left a lot of drama behind and they were all very happy to get back to their lives away from Lima.

After just five minutes of driving they had reached the town square where Rachel and Quinn were meeting Brittany so they could leave for Vegas.

"Isn't that Rachel's van" Sam wondered, he quickly looked over at Finn who was watching the van as well but didn't say anything.

"Yeah she'll be leaving soon enough" Mike answered looking quickly at Finn from the passenger seat. He was looking at the Van but quickly looked away when he felt his friends looking at him.

"Come on Finn don't be stupid" Santana whispered so Finn wouldn't hear from the back seat, as she slowed the car down as they passed the square.

Santana looked at Finn through the mirror and realised he wasn't going to say anything, so she quickly drove away.

"You okay Finn" Sam asked his friends once they had left the square, Finn just nodded his head but didn't say a word.

**XoXo**

Rachel was packing away her cases in the back of the van when she saw Santana's rental car drive past them, she felt her heart sink when she realised Finn was inside the car and that he had really left. She closed the back of the van then walked around the front where Quinn and Brittany were waiting.

"Was that Santana's car" Quinn wondered as they got inside the van. Rachel nodded her head as Brittany started the Van, Quinn and Brittany shared a look as they drove out of the square.

"Are you okay Rachel" Brittany asked as Rachel leaned down in her seat and looked out of the window.

"I'm fine let's just get out of here"

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter - Hopefully the new chapter will be up tomorrow but I can't promise anything so if I don't get another chance MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone who celebrates and I hope Santa brings you everything you want Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Lovely Reader, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year :D I hope you enjoy the chapter, this was going to be the last one but this chapter took on a life of its own so I've decided to extend it. I think the next chapters will be up in about a week.**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**One Month Later **

"Hey Rachel you busy?"

Rachel looked up from her laptop to see her sister walk into her hotel room.

The two of them along with Brittany were in Maine for a week because the food truck was part of the _Agricultural Trade __Show_. They were staying at The Hilton and after a day of serving the hundreds of people at the show Rachel was back in her hotel room doing some work before the three of them went out to dinner.

"I am yes, I'm going over our schedule for the next month so let's make this quick no I haven't spoken to Finn and no I don't think I will" Rachel responded not looking away from her laptop as Quinn took a seat on her bed.

It had been a month since Quinn's almost wedding and so far the three of them had been to Las Vegas, a few towns in Texas and then Maine. It had been a learning curve for the sister who went from seeing each other every five years to every day but they had quickly fallen into a routine and Quinn now had the responsibility of selling Rachel's Merchandise and ordering more when needed, it was a small job but so far Quinn was loving every second of being on the road.

It had been a difficult month for Rachel as well though because she was missing Finn terribly and hadn't spoken to him since their conversation in the hallway. It didn't help that Quinn also asked her about him everyday meaning Rachel couldn't ever get her mind off the brown haired author.

"I guess I'm becoming a bit reparative" Quinn sighed as she watched Rachel closely. She was worried about her sister and hated that she wasn't opening up to her.

"Just a bit" Rachel laughed even though she didn't find it funny.

"I'm just worried about you" Quinn admitted. Quinn, Brittany and Santana had been trying all month to get Rachel to talk to them or to contact Finn but she had closed herself off from all of them.

"I'm fine" Rachel stressed as she continued to work, Quinn knew it was so she wouldn't have to look at her.

"Is that why you've been checking his Tumblr, website and Twitter everyday" Quinn wondered giving Rachel a questioning look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Rachel replied lamely, not realising she had been so obvious about it. She really just wanted to know about his movie offer which had now been made public and they had already begun production.

"Rachel I know you miss him" Quinn pressed as she looked at her sister sadly. It broke her heart that Finn and Rachel couldn't work it out because of drama that had happened five years before.

"He doesn't want to talk to me Quinn there's nothing I can do" Rachel reasoned. She hadn't actually tried to get in contact with Finn but she knew if he wanted to talk to her, he would have found a way to do so.

"We're gonna be in New York next week" Quinn counted.

Rachel and the others were going to be in New York next week for _Summer Fancy Food Show_ and Rachel had thought about nothing else. Not only would she be in the same city as Finn but her friends were visiting as well and they would want to talk about what was happening.

"Quinn I'm really busy" Rachel concluded as she scanned her eyes over the papers that littered her desk along with her laptop and camera.

Rachel had been filming and writing about her sister now joining her on the road and so far her fans loved the family angle and the little bit of drama from Quinn not marrying Puck. The modern bride article had come out so everyone now knew Puck was Rachel's ex boyfriend and a friend of the famous author Finn Hudson.

"Okay I'll leave you to it, I'm going back to my hotel room, and I'll see you for dinner at seven" Quinn said as she got up from Rachel's bed and began to leave her sisters room. She knew she wasn't going to get any more out of Rachel.

Rachel didn't bother looking up from her work as she replied "Yeah see you downstairs"

Quinn walked out of her sister's room and into her own. She lay out on her bed and picked up her phone.

She hadn't gotten through to Rachel and a part of her knew she wouldn't but there was one person who still could.

Quinn dialled the familiar and waited for them to pick up.

"Hey, any luck" Santana asked as soon as she answered. The two of them had been talking for the last few weeks about how they could help Rachel and Finn.

"The same, she won't talk to me or Brittany" Quinn replied. She got off her bed and began to look for an outfit for their dinner that night.

"Maybe she'll talk when we all get to New York next week"

"I hope so I'm running out of ideas and I spoke to Mike yesterday he said Finn is just as miserable" Quinn explained. She put the dress she was going to wear on her bed then took a seat at the vanity.

"I know I spoke to him the other day, it should be an exciting time for him because of the movie but all he can think about is Rachel"

"Maybe we could force them together somehow when we are in New York" Quinn suggested. She put her phone on speaker as she began to do her makeup. They girls were having dinner at La Luna, the owner was desperate for Rachel to write a review on her blog and she was pulling out all the stops for the three ladies.

"Yeah maybe. I do have an idea but it's risky it could blow up in all our faces"

"Let's just do it, I'm tired of seeing my sister so miserable" Quinn pressed. Rachel had really helped after the wedding and Quinn wanted to do the same.

"I know me too, some way we will fix this"

**XoXo**

Finn was looking over the script for _The Fault In Our Stars_ when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes when he saw his brother was ringing him once again.

"I'm fine Kurt and I'm busy" Finn said once he picked up the phone. Before his brother could respond Finn put the phone down and picked up the script again. The producers had asked him to look over it for a final time to make sure he was okay with it before they started shooting the following month.

Finns phone starting ringing again a few minutes later and when he saw it was his brother again he decided not to answer. His brother and his friends had been bugging him all week to see if he was okay and Finn was getting tired of it.

They had been even more persistent when they found out Rachel was going to be in New York at the same time Finn was. He knew they wanted the pair to talk but truthfully Finn didn't know what to say to her. He still believed there were unresolved feelings between her and Puck and Finn didn't want to get in the middle of it but that didn't mean he wasn't missing her every day.

After looking over the script for ten minutes Finn heard his front door open and close and his niece and nephew came running into his living room.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" Finn asked as he hugged five year old twins Claire and Cooper.

"Daddy said we had to check on you to make sure you hadn't taken a bath with the toaster" Cooper answered as the twins settled on the couch and turned on their uncle's television.

"Really Kurt" Finn mused as his brother walked into the room. He took a seat on the lounge chair next to the couch and smiled at his brother.

"I was talking to Blaine and I didn't know they were listening" Kurt shrugged off much to Finn's annoyance, he didn't know why is brother was so invested in the first place.

"You shouldn't be talking about me at all I told you I was fine"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn "And I told you I don't believe you"

"Kurt I have work to do" Finn argued shaking the script in his hand. Kurt shrugged his shoulder; Finn went back to the script although he knew he wouldn't get much work done while Kurt was still there.

"Finn I wish you would just tell me what happened"

"Nothing happened Kurt, I had a nice time with Rachel but it's over now"

"Finn I spoke to you the day after you kissed her. You couldn't stop talking about her, how amazing she was and how she was wasn't like any girl you had meet before. How can those feelings just go away" Kurt explained remembering the conversation he had with his brother while he was still in Lima, Finn remembered it clearly too.

Finn sighed heavily "Who said they had"

As Finn walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer from his fridge, he started thinking about the conversation he had had the day of the wedding.

_Finn was walking out of his room when he bumped into Debra and Frank on the stairs. He had heard from Mike that Will had practically ordered them to leave the Plantation so Finn wasn't surprised he saw them rushing out of their room, bags in hand. He was surprised how ever when Frank stopped right in front of him, he dropped his bag and looked straight at Finn. _

_"Did you ever wonder Finn why Shelby wanted this wedding to happen so badly? You all know why I did but why her" _

_Finn rolled his eyes at Franks desperate look and began to walk away but Puck's father grabbed on the his arm to stop him. _

_"It was because I wanted her to" _

_Frank must have read Finn's look of confusion as a sigh to continue. "You see I know something that Shelby doesn't want to get out - so I told her she had to make this wedding happen - and she has failed" _

_"Why are you telling me this?" Finn wondered he couldn't help that his interest was piqued but he had to wonder what Frank got out of telling him. _

_"Well you see this secret is about our dear friend Rachel and it would absolutely destroy her if it got out" Frank laughed evilly as he looked Finn dead on with an almost crazy look in his eyes _

_"I don't want to hear anymore" Finn said as he tried to pull his arm away but even though Frank was 20 years older he was stronger and kept Finn in place. _

_"Oh yes you do" Frank sneered "You see Finn I've decided now that in order for me to keep quiet about what I know. You have to break up with Rachel"_

_"You're insane"_

_"That's probably true but I'm also serious" Frank demanded looking Finn straight in the eyes. Finn knew at that moment how serious Frank was, he had lost everything today and people with nothing left to lose were dangerous especially people like frank. _

_"What the hell has Rachel ever done to you?"_

_Frank looked Finn dead on, a glare on his face "She's done enough" _

_"If you hate her so much then why not just tell everyone this secret if it will destroy her" _

_"Because where's the fun in that" Frank laughed as Finn looked at him in disgust. _

_"I'm not listening to this anymore" Finn replied, even he knew that Frank's words had got to him and he could tell frank knew as well. _

_"Break up with her Finn or I will destroy her"_

_And almost like it had never happened Frank straitened up his suit, grabbed his bag and walked away leaving Finn in the hallway completely confused and angry. _

Finn shook the memory from his thoughts when he saw his brother walk into the kitchen.

"So you're really not going to tell me what happened?" Kurt asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter and took the beer from Finn to take a drink.

Finn took his beer back and began to leave the kitchen "There's nothing to tell"

**XoXo**

**One Week Later **

Puck watched from the back of the bookstore as Finn interacted with his fans, he had a natural charm that everyone seemed to instantly connect with. Finn was willing to talk to everyone who came to his table and Puck couldn't believe this was the same person he had meet at a college party who had accidently spilt a drink all down Santana's top.

Once the Editor told everyone that Finn was taking a quick break Puck made his way over to the table. When Finn noticed Puck he looked surprised for a second before smiling at his friend.

Puck had travelled to New York two days after the wedding to make things right with Finn. He had realised what a bad friend he had been to Finn and he wanted to make it right. He had also hoped by making things right with Finn, he would make things better with Finn and Rachel but so far that had not been the case.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Finn wondered once the two had hugged hello.

"I wanted to see you in action and I was hoping we could talk before dinner tonight"

"Yeah sure let's just go to the back room"

Finn told his editor where he was going with Puck, then the friends walked into the back room. Luckily nobody else was there as the two sat down at the table.

"So is everything okay?" Finn wondered as he grabbed a bottle of water front the spread the staff at Barnes and Noble had laid out for Finn and his team.

"You tell me, What is going on with you and Rachel" Puck asked bluntly, Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend.

"Not you too Puck, I was hoping at least you wouldn't ask me about this" Finn complained, Puck laughed slightly as Finn rolled his eyes again.

"Which is exactly why I'm here, you need to talk to someone about this" Puck pressed as he but his elbows on his knees.

"There's nothing to talk about" Finn shrugged trying to seem nonchalant.

"Finn you were willing to throw away our friendship because of how you felt for Rachel that can't just go away" Puck argued. He didn't want to make his friend feel bad but he knew that Finn had strong feelings for Rachel after just one week together and he couldn't understand why his deeply romantic friend was throwing it away.

"Puck please just drop it"

Puck watched Finn closer, he recognised the look on his face it was one he himself had wore for years after dealing with his father. Puck immediately knew what had changed Finn's mind.

"What did he do?" Puck asked, Finn looked up at Puck in surprise but quickly tried to cover it up. Puck realised he was on the right lines.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"What did my father do that made you change your mind" Puck pressed slapping Finn's arm to get him to look him in the face.

"Puck I don't –"

"Finn tell me now!" Puck gave Finn a look to show he was serious. Finn slowly nodded and reluctantly told Puck about his conversation with Frank. Once Finn had finished he looked to Puck who had a look of astonishment on his face.

"That man knows no bounds" Puck astonished a look of disgust on his face as he thought about his father and the lengths he could go to.

"I know he's insane but I couldn't risk it, he seems to really think he has something that could hurt Rachel and I couldn't let that happen" Finn argued. He knew there wouldn't be anything they could do to change Franks mind and he felt completely helpless. As he looked up at Puck he saw an almost haunted expression in his eyes.

"You know what it is don't you"

Puck slowly nodded his head "Yeah I do, we were young and –"

"I don't want to know, whatever it is, it's worth protecting Rachel from" Finn reasoned,

"And what, you both be miserable in the process" Puck said with a shake of his head, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He hadn't expected that kind of reason from Finn and now he wasn't sure how he could help.

"What else am I supposed to do Puck, your father obviously blames Rachel for the wedding not happening and this is his way of hurting her"

"You could at least tell Rachel the real reason" Puck reasoned lamely.

"Puck if I see her, I'll cave and that would help no one" Finn admitted with a sad sigh, Puck could see the sadness in Finns' face. It was clear he was missing Rachel as much as she was missing him.

"Finn, you're needed back at the table" Phil announced as he walked into the staff room, he noticed the tense look on both their faces but didn't say anything.

"I'll be there in a second Phil" Finn said looking straight at Phil, who just nodded his head and quickly left the room. Finn finished off his water and got up from the table.

"I'll see you tonight okay" Finn concluded as he made his way to leave. Before he could leave Puck called him back. Finn looked at Puck, who couldn't meet Finn eyes but still said.

"Finn I'm gonna find a way to fix this"

**XoXo**

After speaking to Finn, Puck decided to speak to Rachel. He arrived at her hotel and quickly made his way to her room, after asking Santana for the number. He knocked and was only waiting a few moments before Rachel opened the door. When she realised it was Puck her face quickly went from anger, to sadness, to annoyance before she pulled her face straight. She silently let him inside and sat at her desk while Puck leaned against the door.

"What are you doing here Puck" Rachel wondered

"Finn broke up with you because of my father "Puck admitted bluntly still not able to look Rachel in the eye though.

"What are you talking about" Rachel asked

"In no uncertain terms my father told Finn that if he didn't break up with you he would tell everyone about that night" Puck explained as he nervously played with his hands. He could finally see how much of a role he had played in this and Puck felt such guilt, he knew he had to fix this in some way.

"He told Finn what happened" Rachel gasped

"No he just told Finn it was big enough to ruin you and Finn wasn't going to let that happen" Puck said finally looking up at Rachel, who he could tell was trying her best not to cry. That night had been awful for both of them and neither of them ever liked to think about it.

"Why is your father doing this" Rachel marvelled shaking her head, her hands were shaking and she couldn't calm herself down.

"He blames you for what happened at the wedding"

"If he hates me so much then why not just ruin my life with the secret" Rachel argued throwing her hands up in a fit of anger, Rachel really did hate Pucks father in that moment.

"Because he covered it up, if it came out he'd be in trouble as well" Puck reasoned, he knew it was the only reason his father's hadn't spilt the beans years ago, he had his own reputation to protect.

"So that's it then, he wins" Rachel concluded sadly as she put her head in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Puck apologised, he wanted to comfort Rachel in some way but after everything he had done, he knew she wouldn't want that.

"This isn't really your fault Puck, this just shows the lengths your father is willing to go to for my father's money and land" Rachel admitted

"Almost like he knows something none of us do" Puck said as an afterthought. They were both lost in their thoughts that neither of them spoke for a while until eventually Rachel asked Puck, the one thing she really wanted to know.

"How is Finn?" Rachel wondered

"Kind of a mess, he misses you" Puck answered smiling a little at Rachel.

"Does he know you've told me about Frank" Rachel asked

"No, he said he couldn't tell you because he knew if he saw you he would break. But he didn't say anything about me telling you though. I figured you should know that Finn pushed you away because he cares about you, I know you've been thinking the opposite" Puck concluded, he looked at Rachel who was wiping tears away. Puck knew Rachel never liked to appear weak in front of anyone.

"God when did our lives get like this" Rachel sighed as she looked around her room, not sure what to do with herself. The former couple stayed silent for a few moments as they both thought about what was happening and there was nothing they could.

"Puck if it okay, I think I just want to be alone right now" Rachel sighed as she moved to her bed as Puck got up to leave.

"Of course Rachel"

Without another word Puck quickly left Rachel's hotel room. He knew he was the right person to comfort her so he sent a text to Santana telling her Rachel needed her. As he got into the elevator Puck knew he had to fix the mess that had been created by his father so he called the one person he knew could help, luckily for him they answered.

"Hey it's me; I need to talk to you about something"

**XoXo**

"I got nothing from Rachel"

"And I got nothing from Finn"

Santana and Mike both threw themselves down at the table Quinn and Sam were already sat at. The group had decided for Santana and Mike to talk to Rachel and Finn respectively and then report back to them.

An hour later the group had meet up at the coffee shop by Quinn and Rachel's hotel and they were still no closer to figuring out what had happened between Rachel and Finn.

"They are so stubborn, they are bloody perfect for each other" Sam reasoned as the waitress brought Santana and Mike each a cup of strong coffee. Santana had left Rachel at her hotel to finish her work when she realised she wouldn't get anymore from her best friend and Finn had to leave for a meeting with the producers for Fault In Our Stars before Mike could press him further.

"So what do we do" Quinn mused as she took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"I don't think there is anything we can do" Mike realised; the other three gave him looks of disbelief as he held his hands up in surrender.

"So we just give up" Santana snipped shaking her head.

"Finn has his reasons and if he isn't going to share that with us what can we do" Mike reasoned. Mike knew his best friend and if Finn wasn't telling him the truth he knew it was for a good reason, Finn had never been able to keep something to himself unless it was vitally important that he did.

"But I already saw the perfect dress I would wear to their wedding" Santana moaned crossing her arms like a petulant child. Mike gave her a look of slight annoyance as the others smirked at her.

Santana rolled her eyes at Mike "I'm kidding"

They group were silent for a few moments as they all enjoyed they drinks until Puck walked into the cafe and over to their table. He had his phone in his hand and seemed very deep in thought.

"Hey Puck, everything okay?" Sam asked as Puck sat down with them. While it as still awkward to be around him for Quinn she put it aside as she could he had something to tell them.

"Hopefully yeah" Puck eventually answered as he put his phone away then turned to his friends "I spoke to Finn, My dad is the reason Finn broke up with Rachel"

Santana slammed her hand on the table hard "That bastard!"

"What are you talking about" Sam asked looking quickly to Santana to make sure she was okay before he looked back at Puck.

"It doesn't matter, I spoken to him I think I've fixed it" Puck answers shaking his head lightly at the hundred questions he knew they probably had.

"At what cost Puck" Mike asked as he watched Puck closely. He knew the guilt Puck felt at what had happened and he was wondering how far his friend would go to fix it.

Puck shook his head knowing he couldn't get his friends involved "It doesn't matter, let's fix Finn and Rachel"

Quinn shook her head and looked at Puck, she knew even Finn and Rachel wouldn't want Puck to promise something to his father just for them "Puck..."

"Trust me I know what I'm doing" Puck pressed, Mike slapped him on the back in a friendly way as the others went back to their drinks.

"Okay then, how do we get them two together" Santana wondered once they knew Puck wasn't going to say anything else.

Quinn smiled coyly at the others at the table "I have an idea"

**XoXo**

Rachel made her way inside the restaurant at the time Santana had told her to meet her. She gave the Hostess her name and she was immediately taken to the back of the restaurant. Rachel was only meeting Santana and Quinn as Mike, Puck and Sam were meeting Finn. She hated that that was how thing had to be but after talking to Puck earlier in the day about the real reason Finn had ended it between them, she knew things weren't going to get better for any of them.

Rachel was lead outside onto the patio of the restaurant and without a word the Hostess left her alone on the patio with only one table in be middle with hundreds of fairy lights hanging from the wooden deck with flowers surrounding the small fence that covered the patio and Rachel's favourite part was Finn Hudson stood leaning against the gate leading to the large garden.

"Hey" Rachel said almost breathless. She knew her friends had done this but why, what had changed since her conversation with Puck earlier.

Finn smiled at her but didn't quite look her in the eye "Hi"

"I think our friends set this up" Finn marvelled as they both looked around at the decorated patio, the door had been closed and curtain pulled so Rachel figured they wouldn't be disturbed while they spoke.

"It would appear so" Rachel answers lamely, not sure what else to say. She was glad Finn and her were in the same room but she had no idea what to say to him.

"I broke things off because of Pucks father" Finn exclaimed with a bout of courage as he watched her carefully.

Rachel nodded her head "I know"

Finn laughed lightly shaking his head lightly, even with the tense situation "I figured you would"

"There's a note on the table" Rachel noticed, she moved over to the table and picked up the piece of paper. She noticed Finn inched a bit closer nervously.

"This is my sorry for everything that happened four years ago, I spoke to my father - be together because it's driving us all crazy that you're not" Rachel read aloud, they both looked at each other in surprise. Finn moved closer to the table and gently took the note from Rachel to re-read it.

"Puck sorted it" Finn said in disbelief, they had both thought it was impossible, but in just a few hours Puck had managed to sort it out for them. They both wondered how but at that moment it didn't seem as important as the fact they could be together.

Rachel slowly nodded her head in agreement "Puck sorted it"

Finn inched closer to Rachel and looked down at her straight into her eyes "I'm sorry Rac-"

Finn was cut off my Rachel lips on his, Finn responded with equal enthusiasm as he lifted Rachel off her feel and she wrapped her arms around his necks.

Rachel knew that they had a lot to talk about but at that moment she didn't want to. They might have only know each other a week before things ended but in the month since Rachel had missed Finn so much that she knew she had fallen for him. When she found out the real reason he had ended things it only strengthened Rachel feelings. He was protecting her from a secret he didn't even want to know.

Finn was a good person who wanted to help. He was kind, romantic and passionate and it was for that reason Rachel knew the next words she spoke were the absolute truth.

"I love you Finn" Rachel declared once they pulled apart but still in each other's arms.

Finn beamed as he moved a stray piece of Rachel's hair "I love you too"

**One Year Later**

"So guys before I go, I'll let you see what I'm wearing. It's a beautiful Dior dress with these gorgeous Miu Miu heels that I love, love, love and I will put up pictures on my blog once we get back" Rachel explained into her mini Kodak camera.

Rachel was filming a new video in her hotel room before she had to leave. She didn't usual do personal blogs but that night was a big night for Finn and Rachel wanted to document it all. She was planning on taking the camera with her she wanted everything on tape for herself as well as Finn's fans.

"Hey Rachel we've got to go" Finn said as he walked out of the en-suite bathroom. Rachel span round to see him in his suit. He was wearing a Dior black suit with a white shirt and thin black tie.

"Oh you're volgging" Finn stated once he noticed the camera Rachel had pointed at him up and down so she could also get in what he was wearing.

"I am but I'm nearly finished - say hi" Rachel beamed as she continued to check him out, if Finn noticed he didn't say anything over the year they had been together he was now used to Rachel openly appreciating his appearance.

"Hi" Finn waved in to the camera with an adorable smile "Come on now the car is here"

Rachel nodded her head and pointed the camera towards herself "Okay guys bye for now"

Rachel switched off her camera then put it in her clutch before walking out of the room with Finn following behind her.

"Okay let's go get our movie premiere on" Rachel cheered throwing her hands up in excitement.

"What?" Finn laughed scrunching his nose, which Rachel found adorable.

"I have no idea, I'm just excited for you" Rachel beamed as they walked towards the lift. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed the top of her head before they walked into the lift.

Rachel smiled up at Finn and kissed him loudly on the lips before pulling away when other people got into the lift with them.

Rachel and Finn were on the way to the movie premiere of _The Fault In Our Stars_, the movie adaption of Finn's book.

It had been a hectic year for the pair as well as travelling across the country with Rachel's food truck; Finn also became a producer for the movie and spent a lot of time on set watching his words come to life. The two had lived out of hotel rooms for the entire year or they stayed with family members which gave Rachel the chance to meet Finn's family. Rachel was now close to Finn's brother and his husband and spoke almost weekly with Finn's mom, something even Finn didn't do.

Once they reached the bottom floor, Finn's publicist, Mercedes Jones was already there waiting for them. Finn had hired her as soon as he knew that they were turning his book into the movie because he knew they wouldn't be able to handle all the publicity between him and his editor. Mercedes had been great and Rachel especially loved her and the two had quickly formed a friendship.

The threesome made their way to the black SUV that was waiting for them outside the hotel and quickly set off to the Kodak theatre on the Hollywood Boulevard.

"Okay so once we get there I will point you to the interviews you have to do, then you can sign autographs and take pictures then you need to go to the stage with Shailene Woodley and Ansel Elgot for a joint interview and pictures" Mercedes listed off as she typed quickly on her blackberry that was never out of her hand.

"Oh god, I suddenly feel really sick, I can't do this" Finn groaned as he put his head between his legs. Rachel and Mercedes shared a knowing smile; they had both been expecting a mini freak out from Finn.

Rachel reached over and hugged Finn from behind as he took deep breaths between his legs. Rachel kissed the top of his head and pulled him back up.

"Finn it's going to be great, everyone is going to love the film, it's going to be a huge success and you look very sexy tonight" Rachel smiled seductively at Finn as she played with his hair.

"Agreed" Mercedes mused again not taking her eyes off her phone. "About everything but the sexy part you know I don't think of you that way Hudson"

Finn just nodded his head then leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder for the rest of the car ride. Rachel took his hand and squeezed it.

"You're going to be great and once we get back to the hotel later tonight I'm going to give you the best sex of your life" Rachel whispered in Finn's ear. Finn looked at Rachel happily and kissed her passionately, quickly taking her face in his hands.

"I'm going to just ignore you two sickening love birds" Mercedes groaned lightly. After doing the Press Tour with Finn she had grown used to how Rachel and Finn behaved like two love-struck teenagers.

Rachel and Finn ignored Mercedes as Finn pulled away from Rachel but kept her face in his hands as he stared lovingly at her.

Mercedes clapped her hands excitedly pulling Rachel and Finn from each other "We're here"

Finn and Rachel got out of the car, to cheers and screams of the fans near them. Finn looked wide-eyed at the scene before him. They were at least a hundred people calling his name waving pictures and his book at him. Finn took Rachel's hand tightly; he didn't want her to leave his side as Mercedes pulled him over to the waiting fans. Rachel let go of Finn's hand and pushed him towards the people screaming his name.

Finn started sighing photos and smiling for pictures with fans while Rachel looked on proudly. She took out her camera and discreetly started filming Finn as he interacted with his fans. Rachel didn't know why Finn had been worried, Finn had a natural charm that people loved and watching him Rachel felt herself fall more in love with him.

After signing as many autographs as he could, Mercedes pulled him away to start his interviews. Finn looked behind him to make sure Rachel was following him as he walked over to the Entertainment Weekly interviewer for his first interview.

"And here we are with Finn Hudson, welcome Finn. Such a great night" The interview enthused as the camera man pointed the camera right at Finn.

"Hi yeah it's pretty unbelievable so far"

Rachel watched on as Finn and the interviewer talked about the premiere, what Finn was wearing and his latest book that was about to be released. She was so absorbed in watching Finn that she didn't see the interviewer turn to face her.

"And of course the lovely Rachel Berry is your date tonight" The Interviewer marvelled. Finn turned and held out his hand for Rachel to join the interview.

Every one of Rachel's and Finn's fans knew about their relationship and neither had ever tried to hide it, so Rachel was happy to chat Finn up to the interviewer.

"So Rachel have you seen the film?"

"I haven't no, but I'm very excited. It's my favourite book" Rachel answered smiling proudly at Finn.

"Well you both look great tonight, enjoy your night"

Rachel and Finn thanked the interviewer and quickly moved on to the next one. Rachel began to move away but Finn pulled her back.

Finn leaned down and whispered in her ear "I need you next to me"

Rachel looked up lovingly at him "Always"

Once Mercedes had decided he had done enough interviews and posed for enough photos the three of them went inside the theatre, where there was a small reception before the movie started. Finn's hand was still tightly in Rachel's as he walked inside, he had not done as bad as he thought he would but he definitely knew he needed a drink.

"Okay you can have a fifteen minute break to find your family and friends, I will get you both a drink for a job well done" Mercedes beamed, she didn't wait for an answer as she rushed over to the bar.

"Okay come on we need to consume as much alcohol and food as we can in fifteen minutes" Rachel teased as she pulled Finn further into the room to look for their friends. Finn's parents and his brother were going to the New York premiere which was the next day so Finn only had to deal with his friends embarrassing him and not his family as well.

"There they are" Rachel pulled Finn towards a back table where all their friends were having a drink together.

"FINN" They all cheered in union when they saw the couple coming towards them. Finn and Rachel quickly hugged all their friends as Mercedes walked over to the group and handed Finn and Rachel both a drink.

"Thirteen minutes" Mercedes stated before walking away.

"This is so great Finn, I've already seen four celebrities but don't worry I didn't talk to any of them like promised" Sam exclaimed. Finn just nodded his head as he took everything in around him, he wrapped his arm around Rachel, and he felt calmer about everything when she was near.

"Finn you look like you're about to throw up, will you relax, the movie is going to be great. There is no way that your story could be made bad on film" Quinn acknowledged with a smile. Finn smiled in thanks but didn't say anything as he thought if he did speak he probably would throw up.

"He just need a few of these down him" Puck affirmed as he passed Finn his tumbler of whiskey, which Finn drank in one before taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Yeah because Finn needs to be drunk when he makes a speech before the movie" Santana argued as she took Finn's beer away from him.

"Speech" Finn shrilled looking at Rachel wide-eyed.

"Finn Mercedes already told you that the director makes the speech you just have to stand there" Rachel reassured him, before pointing her finger at her friends "Guys stop freaking Finn out or I will hurt you all"

The group all just nodded their head and went back to drinking, it was easier for them to focus on Finn then realise it was the first time they had all been together since the wedding the year before and Quinn and Puck had yet to say one word to each other, while they had been civil in New York once Rachel and Finn were back together they had no reason to speak to each other.

Rachel smiled reassuringly at her sister who just nodded her head slightly in agreement, she knew she would have to speak to Puck eventually but tonight was Finn's night and Quinn wanted to celebrate that instead.

"Okay I want to propose a toast" Quinn chimed in holding up her glass "To Finn, you wrote an inspiring, romantic and beautiful book and that is something to be so proud of and to be able to see it come alive in film will be a wonderful thing that you should be very proud of"

Rachel kissed Finn's blushed cheek as Quinn continued "To Finn and this wonderful night"

"TO FINN" Everyone clicked their glasses together and smiled at Finn as they took a drink.

"Okay Finn enough enjoying yourself, there are people you need to talk to" Mercedes pressed before pulling Finn away.

**XoXo**

Quinn was walking out of the bathroom when she finally saw Puck leaning against one of the tables. She knew she had to talk to him while he was alone so she slowly made her way over to him.

"Hey"

Puck turned to face her and smiled sweetly at her. "Hey"

"How've you been?" Quinn asked as she played with her glass, not yet able to meet Puck's eyes.

"Good, I've been helping your father with the Plantation"

"I know he told me, he said you've been doing a good job especially now that your father isn't involved" Quinn acknowledged, Quinn spoke to her parents at least once a week and she always asked about Puck. A small part of her would always care about him and she hoped he was happy.

"How is it travelling with Rachel?" Puck asked quickly changing the subject from his father. Quinn had turned her being with Rachel while the wedding drama dined down into staying with her the whole year. Quinn loved the travel and getting a second chance to be close to her sister.

"It's been great, seeing Rachel in action and seeing all these wonderful things I never thought I would" Quinn beamed, the happiness clear on her face "I've been to New York, the Grand Canyon and Las Vegas and it amazes me because I never thought I would leave Lima... I never had a reason too"

"It agrees with you" Puck mused as he looked at Quinn's smiling face "You look great"

Quinn finally looked up at Puck "Thank you"

"I'm sorry" Puck sighed with sudden sadness sin his eyes "About everything Quinn I let things get to far because I was scared of my father and him being disappointed in me"

"It's okay Noah, I understand"

Puck smiled at Quinn, almost unsure that she really did understand "You're a good person Quinn"

"I'm trying to be"

"So what's it like travelling with those two" Puck asked pointing toward Finn and Rachel who were wrapped around each other at the bar, staring at each other so intensely Quinn figured they didn't notice anyone else in the room.

"They are nauseating, very much in love I expect a proposal any day now" Quinn stated with a smile. Puck eyes went wide for a second before he straightened up.

"What was that?" Quinn asked alarmed pointing to Puck's face "Do you know something"

"I know nothing" Puck affirmed, Quinn gave him a doubtful look "That's my story and I'm sticking to it"

Quinn shrugged it off and looked back at Finn and Rachel "You know if that wedding had to happen so that Rachel and Finn could meet, you could stand up to your father and I could get out from under the security of my parents them I'm glad it did"

"That's a nice way of thinking" Puck agreed as he took a sip of whiskey before looking away regretfully "I wish it had seemed that simple then"

"Puck I'm happy, you're happy, Rachel is happy and that's all that matters now" Quinn declared squeezing Puck's arm reassuringly.

Puck smiled at Quinn and placed his hand on top of Quinn's "Thank you Quinn"

"I think it's time to go in" Puck stated as he pointed toward the door to the cinema that the party was going through.

Quinn smiled at Puck as they started walking into the theatre "I'm glad we could talk Noah"

Puck nodded his head in agreement "Me too"

Quinn and Puck walked into the theatre and quickly found their seats next to Santana, Mike and Sam just a row behind where Rachel and Finn were sat with the director and the stars of the movie. Puck slapped Finn on the back encouragingly before Finn went to the front of the screen along with the director and two main stars of the film.

The group listened to the director make a quick speech about how wonderful Finn's book was and how he was proud he'd been able to put it on screen. The crowd cheered as they took their seat again.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as the movie began.

Two hours later, everyone was on their feet cheering and clapping as the credits rolled. Finn remained seated in shock as he looked around at everyone clapping; everyone seemed to love the movie. Finn shook hands with the director then hugged _Shailene_ and _Ansel_, he had become close to all three of them while they filmed.

Everyone began to leave the theatre to make their way to the after party but Finn was still in his seat barely moving. The group all looked at each other as they waited for Finn to make some kind of movement.

"Finn we have to go to the after party, Mercedes is probably waiting for us" Rachel instructed.

"Yeah lets go" Finn agreed but didn't make any move to leave. Rachel shared a confused look with her friends. Finn eventually turned in his seat to look at them all.

"It was okay right?" Finn asked

Mike hugged Finn from behind smiling amused at Finn's shocked face "God Finn it was terrible"

**XoXo**

"This party is crazy" Santana cheered as she walked over to Rachel and Quinn handing them both a drink.

Once the movie was over and Finn had done another interview and photo op with the cast, everyone made their way over to Roosevelt Hotel for the after party.

"I know it's amazing that all of this is for a book that Finn wrote" Quinn mused with a proud smile.

"I know, 20th Century Fox have already made an offer for _Paper Towns_ and _Looking For Alaska_" Rachel beamed, Rachel took out her camera, muted the sound and filmed some of the party going on around them.

"Where are the guys?" Santana wondered as she looked around at the party. She had already seen six celebrities that she loved and wanted to have her picture with but the group had promised Finn they wouldn't embarrass him and Santana knew if she started talking to anyone remotely famous she would do just that.

"Finn's publicist dragged him away saying they were people 'he absolutely had to meet' and the others have gone scouting for the girl from _Twilight_ that Finn said was here" Rachel answered before taking a sip of cocktail. Quinn and Santana shared a coy smile with each other before they both turned to face Rachel.

"What?"

"So has Finn proposed to you yet" Santana wondered smirking at her friend. Rachel groaned lightly before shaking her head. For the last two months her friends had been certain that Finn was close to proposing to her even though Rachel couldn't see any difference in Finn's behaviour towards her. They loved each other Rachel knew this for certain but she didn't understand why her friends thought Finn was ready to take that next step with her.

"You guys really need to drop it, he's not going to propose to me" Rachel argued.

"How do you know that? I mean you've met his family, his mom loves you. You spend every day together, you already live together" Santana listed off.

"I'd hardly call sharing hotel rooms as living together" Rachel retorted, although the thought of Finn proposing to her was not unappealing to her. In fact she found herself dreaming about what their wedding would be like and from the smirks Quinn and Santana were giving her she knew they had caught what she was doing.

"Well from the look Puck gave me when I mentioned it, I think its imamate" Quinn enthused. Rachel almost choked on her drink then turned to Quinn.

"So that's how you tell us that you've spoken to Puck for the first time in a year" Rachel shrieked. Quinn shrugged her shoulders and took a drink.

"It wasn't a big deal, I knew we would see each other and I wanted to get the awkwardness out of the way" Quinn explained. Rachel smiled at her sister; Quinn had really grown in the last year. For the first time Quinn had no plans for what she wanted to do with her life but Rachel couldn't remember the last time she had seen her sister so happy.

"And your okay?" Rachel asked watching Quinn closely.

"I am" Quinn affirmed she smiled at her sister and they clicked glasses together before taking a drink.

"I think I'm going to rescue Finn for a little bathroom make -out" Rachel winked at her friends and rushed off to where Finn was stood surrounded by at least ten people laughing at something that probably wasn't as funny as they were making it.

Quinn turned to Santana "who are they kidding they will be engaged by the end of the night"

Santana clicked her glass with Quinn's "Agreed"

**XoXo**

"Hey everyone, mind if I steal Finn for one moment, his editor needs something" Rachel asked looking at what she assumed were the executives from the _Fox Network_. They had been swimming around Finn for weeks for the rights to his other books once they realised how much of a success _Fault In Our Stars_ was going to be.

"Of course" One of them replied. Rachel immediately pulled away and towards the bathrooms.

"What does Eddy what?" Finn wondered as Rachel pulled him in to an empty bathroom locking the door behind them.

"He doesn't but I wanted a moment alone with the man I love" Rachel explained as she cuddled into Finn wrapping her arms around his waist.

"In the bathroom" Finn scrunched his face as he looked around the small room.

"Do you want to make out or not" Rachel wondered. Finn immediately pushed Rachel up against the wall and Rachel wrapped her legs around him.

Finn smiled seductively at Rachel "Absolutely"

After having their quick make-out session in the bathroom Rachel and Finn went to find their friends. Mercedes told Finn he was finished working for the night so Finn felt like he could finally relax and enjoy the rest of his night. Finn and Rachel found their friends doing shots and cheering very loudly.

"And where have you too been" Santana asked suggestively as she handed them both a shot.

"Making out in the bathroom" Rachel smirked before downing the shot.

"Rachel" Finn sighed embarrassed before downing his own shot.

"Please Finn we've travelled together for a year we all know what you and Rachel do alone" Quinn joked to further Finn's embarrassment.

Finn ignored the others laughs and finished off their drinks looking around at the party, Finn had had a good night but he now found that he just wanted to relax with his friends.

"You guys want to get out of here" Santana asked. Everyone nodded their head instantly and the group rushed out of the party not bothering to say bye to anyone as the seven of them squashed into one of the car waiting to take people home.

The group got back to the hotel and went to Finn and Rachel's room. The group immediately raided the mini-fridge for snacks and more alcohol. Rachel couldn't believe that they could all be in the same room together but the wedding had changed a lot for all of them and Rachel was very glad that it had.

"Okay once again, here is to Finn, a wonderful writer and an even better person" Sam cheered as he held up a small bottle of Whiskey form the fridge. Everyone else did the same with their own tiny bottles.

"TO FINN"

**XoXo**

"Oh god I'm so tired" Rachel groaned as she climbed on top of the hotel bed, still in her dress from the premiere.

"I know me too" Finn agreed as he dropped his wallet and hotel key card onto the dressing table and began to take off his jacket and tie.

"It was a great night, I'm so proud of you" Rachel beamed through another yawn.

"Thank you baby" Finn smiled as he looked at Rachel who was still face down on the bed. Finn walked over to her and took off her heels for her.

"Okay I've started now you do the rest, you can't sleep in your dress" Finn laughed. He started taking off his suit and quickly slipped on some pyjama pants. Rachel slowly slipped off her dress and threw on one of Finn's t-shirt before throwing herself back onto the bed.

"I was going to give you great sex tonight as a well done but I'm too tired, rain check?" Rachel mumbled as her face was surrounded by pillow.

"Of course baby" Finn said as he climbed into bed next to Rachel. Rachel rolled over and snuggled into Finn and her wrapped the duvet around them both.

"Hey Rachel before you go to sleep I want to ask you something" Finn whispered in her ear as Rachel felt herself lose to sleep.

"Okay" Rachel yawned keeping her eyes closed as she snuggled further into Finn.

"I fell in love with you like you fall asleep, slowly then all at once" Finn whispered softly in her ear. Rachel smiled, eyes still closed.

"Stealing lines from a book" Rachel joked remembering the last time Finn had quoted _The Fault In Our Stars _to her. It had been just after he had told her he loved her for the first time, it had meant to be romantic but had actually just made Rachel laugh.

"It's not stealing when you wrote it"

"Is that what you wanted to say to me" Rachel asked as she ran her fingers along Finn's bare chest.

"No, I was just wondering if I proposed to you, what would you say" Finn asked. Rachel stopped herself from screaming in delight at Finn's question. Instead she leaned up to kiss him where ever she could reach with her eyes still closed.

"I would say yes" Rachel sighed happily. Finn pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Good to know"

* * *

**Please, Pretty Please let me know what you thought and I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Dear Readers**

**Sorry for the wait - I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**One Month Later**

"God why did we agree to this" Rachel moaned as herself and Finn pulled up in to the garage of the Berry Plantation. Finn turned off the engine then turned to face Rachel who had lent her head against the dashboard.

"Because it's your family and they are happy for us and want to celebrate with us" Finn smiled as he rubbed Rachel's shoulder. Rachel turned to face him but didn't remove her head from the dashboard.

"Because the last wedding here went so well" Rachel muttered quietly, although by Finn's smile she knew he had heard her.

"That's why we are just having our engagement party here" Finn reasoned, he kissed Rachel quickly then nudged her head for her to sit up.

The day after the New York Premiere of Finn's book, Finn took Rachel to Central Park and proposed to Rachel. He already had the ring and got down on one knee next to the Peter Pan statue that was Rachel's favourite in New York.

While Finn had practically proposed to her the night before Rachel had still been thrilled and cried as Finn placed the diamond ring onto her finger.

"I'm sure your mom, dad or Rosa are looking out of the window. So come on - it's never as bad as you think" Finn said as he got out of their rental car and grabbed their bags from the boot.

"That's what you think" Rachel quipped as she followed him out of the car.

"I don't know I kind of like it here. The last time I was here I meet the love of my life" Finn smiled sweetly at Rachel. He dropped the bags then pulled Rachel close.

"And then he says that" Rachel joked rolling her eyes playfully then kissed Finn sweetly.

"I love you" Finn said sincerely as he pulled away and grabbed their bags.

"I love you too" Rachel beamed. Rachel and Finn made their way inside the Plantation and just like Finn had said Rosa was waiting for them by the door.

"Oh Miss Rachel you're here" Rosa greeted excitedly as she rushed over to the pair hugging them both "And of course Mr Finn, you both look great"

"Hi Rosa" Finn greeted genuinely happy to see the Berry Housekeeper.

"Here they are" Will proclaimed as he walked out of his library and over to the couple "It's so good to have you here"

"I'm happy to be here as well dad" Rachel replied finding herself actually meaning it as she hugged her dad tightly, once they pulled away Will shook Finn's hand.

"Where's your sister?" Will asked as the three of them walked through into the living room while Rosa took their bags upstairs.

"She's in the Van with Brittany they should be here soon" Rachel replied as she looked around. The Plantation hadn't changed but Rachel did notice there was a lot of activity. There was a lot more workers than normal and Rachel could see the exaggerate decorations in the garden for the party.

"Good , good come on let's have a drink on the patio it's always so lovely out their" Will said ushering the pair quickly outside. Rachel and Finn shared a look before following Will towards the back of the house.

"Yeah okay, where's mom?" Rachel asked as they reached the back doors, Rachel had passed at least six workers on the way.

"She's around somewhere" Will shrugged off as they walked outside "Now come on love birds"

Over the next two hours everyone else began to arrive for the weekend. Rachel had told her parents to only throw a small party but as more people arrived Rachel could see her parents had completely ignored that.

All of Rachel's and Finn's friends were there as well as Rachel's extended family and they were all staying at the Plantation and Santana had told her that the entire Lima hotel had been rented out for the weekend by the people coming to the party including Finns family, his publicist and agents and other people they had both worked with over the years.

The engagement party seemed like a really big deal to Will and Shelby and Rachel wasn't really sure why. They had spared no expense and as Rachel finally made it to her and Finns room she passed at least 50 workers she had never seen before working on the party for the following day as well as the dinner they were having that night.

Rachel walked into her room and threw herself down onto the bed. Everyone else were in their rooms as well, they all had the same idea to avoid all the activity down stairs until they absolutely had too.

Finn was playing basketball with Sam in the garden so Rachel decided to have a quick nap as the drive down had left her feeling tired and a little nauseas.

An hour later Rachel was awoken by a knock on her door.

Rachel opened the door to be greeted by her best friend, she opened the door further to let her inside and as she did she could hear all the commotion on the floor below.

"God this is a circus" Rachel commented as she closed the door. Instead of getting back into bed Rachel started to unpack hers and Finn's things.

"And you're at the centre" Santana quipped as she took a seat at the dressing table.

"I really didn't think my parents would go so over board with this" Rachel stated as she put Finn's clothes in the wardrobe. While they were only there for three days Finn had brought enough for a week, he claimed it was because he was still unsure what he had to wear when at the Plantation.

"I know they are acting like this is the last party they are going to throw" Santana agreed as she watched Rachel organise Finn's clothes with a smile. Rachel and Finn had been practically living together since the start of their relationship and as Santana watched Rachel put away Finn's belonging she could see how much her friend was enjoying it.

"I really wish I hadn't agreed to this" Rachel sighed

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, you're parents are probably just happy you're so happy" Santana reasoned with a slight shrug.

"Yeah you're probably right" Rachel nodded her head. Rachel finished off the clothes then started taking out her toiletries, when Rachel pulled out a box of un opened tampons she suddenly had a thought. Rachel had bought those tampons three weeks earlier when she realised she would be coming on but as she looked at the box she realised that hadn't happened. She was three weeks late.

"What's wrong why are you staring at that box of tampons so intensely" Santana wondered as she gave Rachel a strange look.

Rachel span around to face Santana with an alarmed look "I'm late"

After the initial panic of realising she was almost four weeks late Rachel and Santana ran to Rachel's rental car and straight into town to buy a pregnancy test. Once they reached the nearest pharmacy Santana went into buy the test because Rachel didn't want to risk anyone seeing her.

Rachel wasn't sure what to think, herself and Finn were in love and financial stable for a baby but did that mean they wanted one. They were only twenty five and had very busy careers. Rachel head was filled with every scenario possible as Santana made her way back into the car.

"Okay here I've got one, do you want to go back to the house" Santana asked as she gave the bag to Rachel, who looked inside to see three different pregnancy tests.

"No way - someone will see us let's just find a rest room" Rachel panicked. Santana instantly drove off and they drove around for five minutes until they found some public toilets by the gas station. Santana pulled up outside and looked to Rachel who was frozen in place.

"Okay I can't do this part for you" Santana joked lightly. Rachel nodded her head mutely as she un-did her seat belt then began to leave the car.

"I'll be out here okay" Santana promised as she called to Rachel from the window. Rachel just nodded her head again and then walked into the ladies room.

After exactly four minutes of drumming her fingers on the dashboard Santana watched Rachel slowly make her way out of the restroom and over to the car. Santana quickly got out and rushed over to her friend.

"So..."

"I'm pregnant" Rachel whispered holding up the three test to Santana. As Rachel looked bewildered Santana jumped up in excitement.

"Oh my god are you serious" Santana screeched, she grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her close. Rachel still sure how to process everything over her friend's enthusiasm.

"I'm pregnant" Rachel repeated mostly to herself.

"Ahhhhhh" Santana screamed as she pulled Rachel into anther hug and lifted her off her feet. As she did Rachel found herself smiling.

**XoXo**

"Hey Will" Puck greeted as he walked into Will's Library to see his boss and his friends father sat at his desk working.

"Hi Noah, you all settled in" Will asked motioning to the chair for Puck to take a seat. Puck quickly did and gave Will a pressing look.

"Yeah, you okay?" Puck wondered.

"It's nice to have my daughters around, reminds me why I made the right choice" Will explained smiling at Puck although it didn't reach his eyes and he couldn't look straight at Puck. Truthfully Puck couldn't look at Will either. He felt responsibly for what the Berry's were about to do to save their daughter.

"The year is almost over are you sure you can do this" Puck pressed.

"I'm sure Noah. Nothing is more important than my daughters happiness" Will affirmed. He began to straighten up the papers on his desk, Puck knew it was so he didn't have to look at Puck because he would be able to see the truth. Will was struggling, Puck knew because he was as well.

"When are you going to tell them?" Puck asked

"Soon but I don't want to ruin this weekend" Will explained smiling as he thought about his daughters happiness, it was what was getting him through the weekend.

"I understand Will, is Shelby okay?"

"She understands , there is nothing else we can do" Will shrugged although Puck could see the sadness in his eyes. Puck knew how much Will loved his daughter but that didn't mean it wouldn't still hurt to say goodbye to everything he loved. Will switched off his computer then got up from his desk.

"I really wish there was" Puck stated as he got up from his seat and began walking to the door with Will. Puck was still hoping there was something he could do to change everything for the Berry's.

Will sighed as he slap his hand affectionately on Pucks shoulder "So do I Noah"

**XoXo**

An hour later Rachel was back in her room getting ready for the dinner. She had made Santana promise not to say anything until Rachel had told Finn herself but Rachel had been getting ready with him for an hour and she hadn't been able to get the words out.

Rachel had no idea how Finn would react and as she felt herself get more excited by the prospect of a baby with every passing minute, she also became more nervous that Finn wouldn't be as happy with it as she was.

"So my mom, dad, Kurt, Blaine and the monsters will be here about 11 tomorrow" Finn explained as he got off the phone and put it on the vanity. He started putting on his suit as Rachel did her makeup.

"That's good" Rachel said absentmindedly, all she could think about was the baby growing inside of her and wither Finn would be happy or faint.

"Then I think everyone else like Mercedes and Phil will be here just before it starts" Finn added as he buttoned up his shirt as he watched Rachel who had been putting mascara on the same eye for the last few minutes.

"Ummm"

"Rachel are you okay, you've been quiet since you got back from your errand with Santana" Finn asked as he moved closely to her.

"Yeah sorry it's just been a really full on day" Rachel answered lamely. She looked to Finn and smiled reassuringly at him. Finn smiled back and gently kissed her cheek when he leaned down next to her.

"I know this isn't how either of us wants the wedding to be but if we give them the engagement party then they will let up on the wedding, I'm sure" Finn reasoned.

"Yeah no you're right , let's enjoy the weekend" Rachel agreed with a smile. She got up from the vanity and put on her heels.

"You look beautiful" Finn said earnestly as he looked her up and down with a slight smirk. Rachel was wearing her favourite black Elie Sabb and she was only now realising why it felt tight on top.

"Thank you" Rachel beamed as she wrapped her arms around Finn's waist "You promise that if we survive this weekend we can just elope"

"I think it will kill both of our mothers" Finn laughed. He moved Rachel's fridge out of her eyes and gently kissed her cheek.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders at Finn as he kissed her again "I'm okay with that"

A few minutes later Rachel and Finn walked into the dining room to see everyone else was already there. All of their friends and Rachel's parents and grandparents were scattered around the table talking animatedly.

"There you two are, dinner is ready" Shelby smiled as Finn and Rachel took a seat at the head of the table. Rosa placed all the plates on the table then took a seat next to her husband, they had both been invited to the dinner because they were both important to Rachel.

"Rachel you look lovely tonight" Quinn complimented smiling sweetly at her sister.

"You do, you seem to have a glow about you" Mike agreed looking over Rachel who quickly shook her head.

"What no I don't I'm not glowing" Rachel panicked, her eyes went wide as everyone who would hear looked at her confused.

"Yeah that's probably just sweat" Santana acknowledged with a shrug.

"Santana" Sam warned giving Santana a look, nobody sure why she had said it. But the best friends shared a quick look as Rachel took a drink of water to cover her blushing cheeks, she had never been good at lying.

"Well Rosa this all looks fantastic as always" Will encouraged changing the subject as he gave his daughter a pointed look, Rachel quickly looked away – her father always knew when she was lying or keeping a secret.

"I would like to make a toast" Quinn stated. She stood up and held up her champagne flute.

"To Finn and Rachel, I have never seen two people so happy and I feel very lucky to share this time with you. I can't wait for this wedding" Quinn said smiling at the pair. While Rachel was still nervous about telling Finn, she couldn't help but be swept up in the happiness of the room. Over a year ago it had been very different at the plantation.

"To Finn and Rachel" Quinn toasted holding up her glass to Rachel and Finn, who shared a quick kiss.

"Finn and Rachel" Everyone cheered in union. Everyone took a sip of the champagne including Rachel, who quickly realised what she had done and spat it back out. She knew you could have a little alcohol but she was already on edge and didn't need anything to make it worse.

"Did you just spit that back out" Finn whispered to Rachel as everyone began to eat, he gave her a confused look as she moved the glass away.

Rachel eyes went wide as she shook her head quickly "What! No don't be stupid"

**XoXo**

"A part of me thought we'd never be back here" Mike acknowledged as he walked over to Quinn, Sam, Puck and Santana who were stood by the bar watching Barry's relatives who had arrived after the dinner and were all sharing a drink in the dining room.

"I know and if we think this bad just wait for the party tomorrow" Sam quipped with a smirk.

"At least we know this wedding will happen" Quinn deadpanned with a slight smile.

"What I can joke too" Quinn laughed when everyone gave her a strange look. Puck took some beer bottles from the bar and handed them all one.

"Rachel and Finn just need to knock a few back and then they will relax" Puck laughed although a part of him was serious.

"Yeah except Rachel can't" Santana stated but instantly regretted it. Her hands covered her mouth as everyone quickly turned to her.

"What do you mean Rachel can't" Mike asked giving Santana a pressing look.

"I have no idea... You know what I'm probably drunk ignore me" Santana shrugged off lamely.

"Is Rachel..." Puck started with a gaping look.

"Is my sister pregnant?" Quinn asked.

"Where would you get a stupid idea like that" Santana laughed lamely with a panicked look as she watched her friends.

"Oh my god you're a terrible liar" Sam shook his head as they all began to process the news. Everyone looked at each other with a smile as they thought of the baby their friends were going to have.

"Oh my god Finn and Rachel are having a baby" Quinn screeched beaming at Santana, who grabbed Quinn's arm to calm her down.

"Shush Finn doesn't know yet and Rachel will kill me if she knows you know so when Rachel and Finn tell us that's she's pregnant you better all act surprised" Santana explained quickly.

A beer bottle smacked on the floor behind her and Santana quickly span around to see Finn staring at her.

"Oh shit" Santana gasped as she looked at Finn's startled face. Finn left the bottle on the floor and quickly went into the kitchen where Rachel was talking to Rosa.

"Rachel" Finn said pulling her arm gently to get her attention. Rachel gave Finn a sweet smile then noticed all her friends behind him watching them closely.

"Hey baby you ready to go to bed" Rachel asked turning back to Finn, who was giving her a strange look.

"Are you pregnant" Finn whispered. Rachel gave him a startled look as he took her hands in his.

"Oh god... How did you..." Rachel gasped as she tried to find the right words.

"Are you?" Finn pressed. Neither of them noticed everyone else walk into the kitchen to watch the couple who only had eyes for each other.

"Yeah I am. We're having a baby" Rachel smiled carefully as she watched Finn from his reaction. Finn's lips were on hers in a searing kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet.

"Oh my god" Finn proclaimed as they pulled away but remained in each other's arms.

"I love you" Finn beamed as he gently lowered Rachel to the ground then took her head in his hands and kissed her again.

"I love you too" Rachel smiled through the tears that had began to fall.

Finn and Rachel pulled apart when they heard Shelby scream "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!"

**XoXo**

An hour later after everyone had decided they had celebrated the baby enough, they began to go to their rooms to get ready for the main event the next day. Puck decided to have one last beer on the patio before he went to bed himself. He was only alone for a few minutes until Mike sat down next to him, a beer in hand.

"You okay?" Mike asked before taking a drink. The two look out at the giant garden that would be full of people in just 18 hours.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"The engagement is one thing but now the woman you love is having a baby with your best friend. That has to be hard" Mike sympathised. He turned to Puck to see his reaction and was surprised to see his friend looked quite calm.

"I'm actually really happy for them both" Puck admitted with a smile "I confused love with just wanting her forgiveness and once I saw how happy Rachel and Finn were I realised I want that for myself but not with Rachel"

"That's good then, I'm glad we can all be friends without any weirdness" Mike affirmed smiling at Puck as he clicked his bottle with Puck's. "What is it that bothering you then"

Puck turned to Mike who gave him a look that said 'don't bother lying'. Puck took a big drink of his beer before he spoke.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to say a word"

"As long as it's not 'I am really in love with Rachel and the baby is mine" Mike laughed but turned serious when he saw Pucks demeanour.

"You know how I told you I spoke to my father and he promised to back off Rachel and Finn" Puck started remembering what he had explained to his friends before they arranged the date for Finn and Rachel almost 12 months ago.

""Yeah I remember you said you gave him some of your trust fund back so he could start again"

"Well that wasn't exactly true. I gave him the money but it wasn't enough. So I called Will and told him. He spoke to my father and he said he had sorted it. It wasn't until after Rachel and Finn got back together that I found out Will had promised to give the Plantation to Frank" Puck explained as he picked the label off his beer bottle as he couldn't look at Mike's shocked face.

"Are you serious? No! this plantation has been in the Berry family for hundreds of years. Its Rachel's and Quinn's inheritance he wouldn't just sigh it over to that arsehole" Mike exclaimed. He slammed his bottle on the table and gave Puck a unconvinced look.

"It's true. He said he couldn't let Frank ruin Rachel because of one mad mistake. He said he had enough money aside to give to Rachel and Quinn and enough to live off. He just asked for a year which is coming up..."

"After this weekend. That why they pressed Rachel so much to have the engagement party here. Because they knew it would be their last one" Mike concluded with a look of bewilderment.

"Rachel and Quinn are going to hate me when they found out" Puck confessed with a sigh, shaking his head.

"What? No they won't. You did what you had to so that our friends could be happy. Will made this decision for his daughter. You're not to blame for this" Mike promised.

"You sure about that because that's all I feel right now" Puck said defeated as he drank the last of his beer.

"Whatever happens, this is not your fault Puck" Mike promised slapping his hand on Pucks shoulder "I'm sure we will find a way to fix this. The Berry's are fighters, they are not going to let Frank do this to them"

Puck nodded his head solemnly "God I hope that's true"

**XoXo**

"Are you really happy about this Finn?" Rachel asked as she took a seat on his lap. Shelby had given Rachel and Finn Rachel's old bedroom which had a balcony so after they had all gone to bed Rachel and Finn decide to relax on the balcony together after such a hectic day.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic Rachel. I can't believe we are having a baby" Finn beamed as he placed his hand gently on Rachel's flat stomach.

"Me either" Rachel was still shocked about the baby but she was becoming more and more excited about the prospect of a baby that was half her and Finn. A physical part of their love for one another.

"My mom is going to have a heart attack and Kurt is probably going to start making clothes before you even start showing" Finn laughed. Rachel snuggled further into Finn, she was excited to tell Finn's parents when they arrived. Rachel knew it was still too early to tell people but she knew it wasn't right when her parents knew. Shelby and Will had been thrilled at the thought of a grandchildren and only stopped crying an hour after they had found out.

"I'm going to see if I can get into the doctors tomorrow just to confirm everything" Rachel said with a smile. Finn leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Count me in" Finn said as he brought Rachel closer. The two looked out at the garden and enjoyed the peace that they knew would be in short supply at the party the next day.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Both would be nice"

"I am not carrying twins!" Rachel snipped punching Finn in the stomach when he laughed at her. Rachel put her head back on his shoulder and took a sip of drink.

"What about you?"

"I'm not bothered"

"Me either"

"But they do have to like cooking"

"And books"

"So if they don't like books and cooking we send them back"

"Absolutely"

* * *

**I know its a short chapter but it was a fluffy filler chapter for the drama to come - please let me know what you think. Lets see if I can get to a hundred reviews after this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Dear Readers - sorry for the long wait, I hope its worth it :)**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

Rachel was gently woken up to someone delicately rubbing her stomach. As she fully woke up she realised she was wrapped in Finn's arm and he was the one stroking her still flat belly. Rachel leaned into his touch as she turned to face her fiancé.

"What are you doing?" Rachel laughed as she opened her eyes to give Finn an amused look.

"I'm practicing for when you get bigger" Finn responded

"Oh don't remind me" Rachel groaned as she moved to sit up in bed as Finn wrapped his arm around her. Finn began stroking lightly on her arm as he looked down at her lovingly.

"You'll be beautiful" Finn affirmed

"I'll ring the doctor soon, hopefully I'll get an appointment today" Rachel said, she sighed into Finn's embrace as her eyes began to close again. Truthfully she could have stayed in bed all day but knew they stayed in their room any longer Shelby would eventually come find them.

"Hopefully" Finn agreed "I'm going to take a shower"

Finn jumped out of bed leaving Rachel to cuddle the pillow instead. While Finn showered Rachel rang her family doctor to get an appointment. After she had made the appointment Rachel wrapped herself into the double covet suddenly tired again, she also felt hungry and nauseous at the same time.

"I've got one in an hour" Rachel cheered from where she was still laid on their bed twenty minutes later. Finn held out his arm to help Rachel off the bed.

"Okay then hop to" Finn joked smacking Rachel's bum lightly, when Rachel didn't move quickly enough Finn gathered Rachel into his arms and began walking to the bathroom.

"Finn put me down I can walk to the bathroom" Rachel proclaimed shrilling, in his arms.

"Rachel I plan to do everything for the next nine months so just get used to it" Finn promised as he reached the bathroom. He gently put Rachel down and then turned on the shower.

Rachel just laughed at him "Yes sir"

**XoXo**

"Okay so the band gets here at four and the people with the champagne fountain get here at five" Shelby explained to the top table in the ballroom. Everyone who was coming to the engagement party the next day had been invited to the Plantation for breakfast so everyone was packed into the Ballroom enjoying the breakfast that Rosa and a few other staff members of the Plantation had made.

"Do you need any help Shelby" Sam asked through a mouth full of bacon. Santana span to face him and gave him a startled look.

"What are you doing!" Santana snipped

"No I've hired enough people to make sure it's perfect so all of you can relax until the party, just enjoy the weeken" Shelby said to the surprise of everyone at the table. Quinn and Santana shared a look of confusion as Shelby ignored them all.

"Mom you do realise that this is just an engagement party right Rachel hasn't been elected president" Quinn joked as she waved her arm towards the twenty staff members outside preparing for the party.

"Your mother just wants them to have the best time possible - for all of you too, especially now that we have even more to celebrate" Will encouraged giving Quinn a look to be quiet. Quinn became even more confused as she thought about her parents strange behaviour.

"We will" Puck affirmed smiling at Shelby and Will. Mike, Sam, Santana and Quinn all turned to Puck wondering what was wrong with him as well.

"Excuse me I'm going to check everything outside" Shelby said quickly walking away from the table, her clipboard in hand.

"I'll help" Will added rushing from the table to follow his wife.

"What is with them and this party" Santana wondered as she watched her friends parents muse around the room talking to everyone else having breakfast.

"They are just happy, they are about to be grandparents and want to throw their daughter a nice party" Puck argued rolling his eyes at his friends.

"What's with you" Mike asked

"Nothing" Puck shrugged off "I have to go" Puck pushed back his plate and walked away from the table before his friends could say anything else about his behaviour.

"Something is up with them" Quinn affirmed "All three of them"

**XoXo  
**  
"So I want you to arrange an appointment with your doctor when you get back to New York" The Berry family doctor explained "But other than that everything looks great, congratulations Rachel"

"Thank you Doctor Harman" Rachel beamed as she put on her jacket while the technician handed Finn the sonogram pictures.

Finn and Rachel had skipped out on the big breakfast and gone straight to the doctors where Rachel's family doctor had confirmed that Rachel was in fact eight weeks pregnant. While Rachel had taken four pregnancy tests that had told her so, having it confirmed by her doctor had made it all the more real for her and Finn.

"Well this is the best photo I've ever seen" Finn beamed as he wrapped his arm around Rachel with one arm while the other held onto the sonogram picture.

"I very much agree" Rachel cheered as the two left the doctor's office. They had walked to the doctors from the plantation so they started walking to the square without a real destination in mind.

"What do you want to do now, Santana text me to say her and the others are at Rusty's having something to eat" Rachel explained, even though breakfast had only been an hour ago Rachel figured her friends just wanted to get away from the Plantation.

"I have to pick up my parents but you should go" Finn answered

"I'll come with you" Rachel smiled up at Finn, who leaned down to give her a quick kiss and then another.

"No go have fun with our friends before the show tonight and tomorrow and I know your dying to show Santana and Quinn the sonogram" Finn pressed with a knowing smile.

"I am" Rachel laughed as she reached up to kiss Finn quickly "I love you"

"I love you too" Finn replied. He took Rachel's face gently in his hands and kissed her passionately. Rachel quickly leaned into the kiss as she pulled on Finn's top to bring him closer to her. The couple eventually pulled away and went their separate ways.

Finn was walking back to the plantation to get his car when he passed a baby store. Finn stopped to look at the various toys and clothes in the window. Finn as so absorbed in the display that he didn't see Pucks father walking over to him.

"Well well what do we have here" Frank sneered

"I don't have time for this Frank" Finn snipped turning away from Frank. He began to walk away but Frank just followed him.

"You must feel pretty good, turning my son against me" Frank snapped. Finn stopped walking to turn to towards Frank.

"You did that all on your own" Finn stated, Frank just gave him a pointed look.

"So when's the baby due" Frank wondered with a smirk. Finn rolled his eyes and began walking away again. He didn't want to get sucked into a conversation with Frank again after what happened the last time they spoke.

"Ignoring me doesn't make me go away" Frank pressed

"What do you want Frank" Finn asked inpatient

"Nothing I finally got what I want" Frank laughed

"What does that mean" Finn questioned suddenly interested in what Frank was talking about. He hated that Frank had pulled him in but he wasn't going to let him bother him like last time.

"Nothing" Frank waved off "Congratulations anyway Finn let's hope this baby works out better than Rachel and Pucks"

Frank quickly noticed the shock that passed Finn's face as he started to laugh. "Wow they still haven't told you everything" Frank said with a shake of his head "Do you really know anything about the person you're marrying"

**XoXo**

"RACHEL" Carole, Finn's mom, cheered as she rushed over to Rachel who was waiting in the reception area for Finn's family to arrive.

"Hi Mrs Hudson" Rachel greeted hugging Carole close, then she hugged Burt, Finn's father.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Carole" Carole pressed with a smile as her and Burt moved away so Rachel could hug Kurt and Blaine. So they could enjoy the weekend properly Blaine and Kurt had left their twins with Blaine's parents.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel smiled hugging Kurt and Blaine just as her friends walked into the reception area.

"Rachel look at you, you're practically glowing" Kurt smirked winking at Rachel before he moved aside so she could hug Blaine.

"Guys this is Finn's family" Rachel said waving towards Finn's parents and brother "This is Santana, Mike, Sam, Puck and my sister Quinn"

Rachel moved over to her Finn as her sister and friends introduced themselves to Finn's parents. They had all met his brother before but not his parents.

"Hey babe how was the drive" Rachel asked noticing the strange look on Finn's face wondering if it was because of his brother's comment.

"Can we talk?" Finn whispered

"Sure babe" Rachel replied giving Finn a strange look as the pair of them walked outside and closed the door behind them.

"Finn what's wrong" Rachel asked she took Finn's hand in hers but he quickly pulled away and ran his hands through his hair.

"I saw Frank when I left you earlier" Finn answered bluntly

"What did he want?" Rachel sneered, she liked to pretend Frank didn't exist and she had hoped they would go the entire weekend without seeing or even hearing about Frank.

"He might be crazy but the strange thing is he has never lied but I hope in this case I'm wrong" Finn continued like he hadn't heard Rachel's question. He began to pace and ran his hands through his hair again in frustration.

"What did he say to you?" Rachel pressed, growing worried.

"Is this the first time you've been pregnant" Finn asked bluntly staring straight at Rachel, who's eyes quickly widened.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel gasped looking away from Finn, who continued to stare at her.

"Answer the question Rachel" Finn exclaimed

"What did Frank say to you?" Rachel worried still not able to look Finn in the eyes, which was all the confirmation Finn needed that Frank had been telling the truth.

"You said I knew everything Rachel besides that secret Frank had over you, you said I knew everything about your relationship with Puck" Finn argued raising his voice.

"You do" Rachel whispered, she wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall as she looked at Finn helplessly.

"Except that he got you pregnant!" Finn snapped throwing his hands up in frustration.

Rachel moved closer to Finn and took his hand in hers but he pulled away from her "_Finn"_

"What happened Rachel, did you lose it? But it up for adoption what? What happened?" Finn wondered aloud although he wasn't sure that he even wanted her to answer.

"I'm so sorry Finn" Rachel whispered

"I have to get out of here" Finn rushed out. He took out his car keys and began to walk to the garage. Rachel quickly followed him.

"No wait Finn let me explain" Rachel cried. Finn turned around to face her and put his hand out to stop her.

"I just need some time - I'll be back later" Finn called before he got in their car and drove away leaving Rachel alone.

**XoXo**

"Hi Rachel, your mom and dad were just showing us around - this house is beautiful" Carole beamed "Where's Finn?"

"He had an errand to run, he'll be back shortly" Rachel replied as she walked back in the Plantation. Everyone was in the reception including her parents who were talking to Burt and Carole. Rachel's friends quickly noticed Rachel's demeanour as she wiped at her eyes.

"Mom why don't you show the Hudson's everything set up for tomorrow" Quinn suggested given her parents a pointed look who quickly picked up on the tension.

"Oh yeah of course" Shelby exclaimed. They quickly lead the Hudson's to the back of the Plantation as the others pulled Rachel into the library they only room that had no body already in it working on the party.

"Rachel what happened?" Santana asked her friend who seemed frozen in shock. She slowly turned to look at Puck who was leaning against the closed door.

"Finn knows about the baby" Rachel replied looking straight at Puck. Puck gapped at Rachel as he moved off the door and towards Rachel.

"Yeah everyone does Rachel" Quinn replied confused looking at her sister as she fell into a nearby seat.

"Who told him" Puck asked ignoring Quinn's and Sam's confused stares. Santana took Rachel's hand in hers as Rachel looked up at Puck.

"Frank - he ran in to him after we left the doctors" Rachel stated, everyone else looked at each other not sure what to do and Quinn and Sam were growing more confused.

"That son of a bitch" Puck yelled slamming his hand against the wall.

"Where's Finn now?" Mike asked from his place by the window.

"I don't know he wouldn't even let me explain" Rachel cried, Santana handed her a tissue as Mike nodded towards the door to Sam.

"What are you guys talking about?" Quinn snapped growing frustrated that she was being kept in the dark again.

"We'll go look for him, it's going to be okay Rachel" Mike promised pulling Sam with him out of the door.

"I'm going to talk to Frank" Puck sneered, he quickly followed Mike's lead and left the girls in the library. Quinn took a seat next to Santana and Rachel and turned to her sister.

"Rachel what happened?" Quinn asked. Rachel looked to Quinn but didn't answer straight away. She wiped her eyes again and tried to calm down before she told her sister the truth.

"Two weeks before I left Lima I found out I was pregnant" Rachel eventually admitted with a sad sigh as she looked away from her friends.

"Are you serious?" Quinn gasped covering her mouth in shock.

"I didn't tell anyone at first, just Puck and that's when he agreed to leave Lima with me" Rachel continued to explain to a shocked Quinn.

"But he never showed up" Quinn reminded them.

"He didn't" Rachel agreed with a sad smile. Rachel had never known why Puck didn't show up that day but Rachel had been almost relieved because it meant that she could make a decision about what to do for herself with no outside people telling her what they thought was best. Rachel hadn't even told Santana until it was all over.

"What did you do?" Quinn whispered as she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't believe how little she knew about her sister.

Rachel looked down at her lap "I -"

"No wait don't tell me" Quinn quickly cut off "Whatever decision you made was for yourself. I don't need to know"

"Are you okay?" Santana spoke for the first time in a few minutes, she was given Quinn time to process what she had heard. She knew this was a lot for Quinn, as well as Rachel, as she once again had secrets kept form her.

"Not until Finn's back" Rachel admitted with a sigh as she wiped the tears away again. She just wanted a chance to explain everything to Finn and she hoped she'd be able to get that chance.

"He'll be back Rachel and in the mean time try to relax, it's not good for you to stress out" Santana affirmed

"I keep lying to him" Rachel admitted ashamed with herself, she rang her hands together as Quinn and Santana looked on concerned.

"You're protecting him" Quinn pressed squeezing Rachel's hand. She agreed with Santana, she didn't want her sister stressing out anymore than she already was.

"And look how that's worked out" Rachel snipped, angry with herself.

"Finn is going to forgive you Rachel" Santana affirmed "He tough, you guys will get passed this"

**XoXo**

"Still don't know you're way around here" Mike joked lightly as he took a seat on the bench next to Finn who he had found in the town square.

"I'm not in the mood to talk" Finn replied looking pointedly away from Mike. Sam walked over to the pair and sat down on the other side of Finn. Mike had filled him in on what had happened on their way to find Finn and he had no clue what to say to his friend.

"Just let her explain then" Mike said

"Did you guys know as well" Finn wondered looking at Mike, already sure off the answer.

"Sam didn't" Mike answered vaguely, looking towards Sam who just rolled his eyes at Mike.

"Unbelievable - is this how it's always going to be. Every time we come here I'll learn something new about the people I thought I knew already" Finn wondered aloud almost angrily.

"This is it Finn truly" Mike promised

"Except whatever it was that Frank had over Rachel and Puck" Finn argued. Finn had realised on the way to the square that this couldn't have been the same secret because Rachel had said Frank would have been in trouble as well if that secret ever got out.

"Just ask her Finn , she will tell you" Sam said, he understood why Rachel had kept it a secret, her relationship with Puck was always going to a sore subject between Rachel and Finn.

"Why is it only when backed in to a corner that Rachel tells me the truth" Finn argued rubbing his face in frustration. Sam and Mike shared a look before Mike finally answered.

"She's scared Finn" Mike admitted

"We are getting married, we're about to have a child - she shouldn't still be afraid to talk to me" Finn acknowledged as he got off the bench.

"Show her that, come back and talk to her. Let her explain" Mike argued as Finn looked around the square not really sure what to do

"I will, there's just some where I need to go first" Finn stated. He walked away from his friends and over to his car.

"Finn" Sam called after his friend, Finn turned back to look at them.

"I won't be long, I'm okay really" Finn promised as he continued to walk away from them.

"Finn are we okay?" Mike wondered a little worried, Finn got into his car but not before he nodded at Mike.

**XoXo**

"Puck where have you been?" Will asked with a smile until he saw Puck's worried face. The two took a seat on the patio table and Will handed Puck one of the beers he had been drinking.

"Out to clear my head" Puck answered lamely as he took a drink of the beer. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"Why what's wrong" Will asked

"My father is messing with Finn and Rachel again - he told Finn the secret" Puck admitted only half lying as Frank had told Finn something he wasn't supposed to.

"We had an agreement with him" Will snapped "After everything I have given to him"

"What have you given to him" Rachel asked. Will turned to the door to see his daughters staring at him in confusion.

"Rachel, Quinn I didn't see you there" Will said nervously. Rachel and Quinn moved further into the patio and stared pointedly at their father. As Puck and Will shared a look Rachel realised something.

"When Finn and I got back together Puck told us he had come to an agreement with his father. Did you help him with that" Rachel asked looking straight at her father. Will got up from his chair and walked over to his daughters.

"What did you promise dad" Quinn pressed

"The Plantation" Will admitted with a sigh. Rachel and Quinn looked wide eyed at their fathers. Rachel shook her head in disbelief as Quinn nicked Puck's beer and finished it off.

"Please tell me you're kidding" Rachel snapped "Please tell me you didn't promise that monster our family home"

"There was no other way" Will stated. Rachel grew angrier with her father as Quinn grabbed another beer from the table.

"Oh my god" Quinn gasped before she turned to Puck "How could you let him do this"

"This isn't Pucks fault. This was the only way I knew Frank would leave us alone" Will affirmed looking at his daughters pointedly, who both looked away from him in anger.

"But he hasn't has he" Quinn snapped as she pointed to Rachel "He's still trying to mess with Finn and Rachel"

"And I'm going to handle this, so don't worry" Will promised

"Dad you can't do this" Rachel affirmed as she looked to her father who had began to leave the patio to go towards the garage.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I love from that man"

**XoXo**

"Hey where is everyone?" Sam asked as he walked into the dining room to see Santana sat alone at the large table doing some work.

"Puck, Finn and Will are all out somewhere. Rachel's in her room she doesn't want to be disturbed and I assume Quinn is helping her mom outside" Santana answered not looking up from her laptop as Sam sat across from her.

"I take it you heard about the Plantation" Sam said

"I can't believe Will would just hand it over" Santana sighed

"What else can he do?"

"Is Frank always going to win. The Berry's are about to lose their home, everything with Rachel and Finn is so up in the air and Puck still has guilt weighing him down" Santana wondered with a defeated sigh. She stopped typing up her work and looked towards Sam who just shrugged at her.

"Finn will forgive Rachel and they can leave and never look back. The Berry's and Puck too" Sam reasoned sounding more confident that he actually felt. He knew things would work themselves out but he knew it would also take a while.

"I really hope your right"

Sam looked out of the window to see Finn pull up outside the house "I am"

**XoXo**

"Finn, I'm so glad your back" Rachel smiled as Finn walked into their bedroom. She sat up on the bed and made room from Finn who took a seat across from her on the bed.

"Of course I'd come back I just needed time to think things through" Finn admitted, he looked down at his lap instead of at Rachel.

"I'm so sorry you found out that way Finn" Rachel said. She reached for his hand but he gently pulled away then looked her in the eyes.

"Tell me what happened, all of it" Finn stated. Rachel nodded head solemnly then explained everything to Finn that she had to Quinn just two hours ago but this time she told Finn everything including what she had done next. She looked away from Finn the entire time not wanting to see his reaction to what she was telling him. Once she had finished it all she slowly looked up to watch for Finn's reaction. He seemed frozen in shock, Rachel took his hand and this time he didn't pull away.

"That's all of it, I promise" Rachel whispered unable to find her voice.

"Why did you never tell me?" Finn wondered after a few minutes of silence between the couple.

"I wanted everything to do with Puck to remain in the past, where it belongs I didn't want you to know that side of me" Rachel admitted.

"Marriage means knowing every side of someone, the good and the bad - and you need to trust that I love you enough to accept it" Finn acknowledged looking pointedly at Rachel, who slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"And do you, accept me now you know the truth" Rachel asked carefully, she wiped the tears that had fallen as she watched Finn. She wasn't sure if it was the situation or her new pregnancy hormones that were making her cry so easily.

"I don't know all of it though do I Rachel" Finn argued

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused

"I think you should tell me the other secret. The one Frank has on you" Finn added. He moved closer to Rachel and put her face in his hands.

"Finn I -"

"Whatever it is Rachel, I'm not going anywhere I promise" Finn affirmed. Finn loved Rachel and while they still had things to work out that didn't mean he didn't know that they would work things out.

"Really" Rachel asked unsure staring at Finn sadly.

"Really, it's time I knew everything" Finn reasoned, he moved his hands from Rachel's face and took her hand instead.

"When Puck and I were 16 we were bored at his so we decided to raid his dad's liquor cabinet. After a while we were pretty drunk and thought it would be a good idea to go for a ride" Rachel explained slowly "Puck was driving , it was dark. We couldn't see in front of us. We didn't see her until it was too late"

"See who" Finn pressed carefully when Rachel didn't continue.

"Her name was Rebecca Langley, she is about 31 now. We freaked out so we left" Rachel cried softly, she quickly wiped her eyes and looked away from Finn.

"Is she -" Finn asked unable to finish his thought.

"She's alive. Puck called his father and he found her in hospital. Paid her off so we wouldn't talk to police about what she really saw"

"What happened to her?"

"A broken leg and wrist. A lot of bruises. Frank paid all the medical bills" Rachel concluded with a defeated sigh.

Finn shook his head lightly "I'm not sure what to say"

"Maybe I should leave you to think about everything - I understand if you see me differently. After it happened I could barely look at myself or Puck" Rachel admitted as she slowly got off the bed. She moved closer to Finn and kissed his cheek slowly "I love you"

**XoXo**

"There you are Rachel, we were all just about to go outside for a drink" Shelby smiled at her daughter who had just walked into the kitchen. Everyone slowly began to walk outside as Rachel grabbed herself a drink.

"I'm coming" Rachel smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Where's Finn" Shelby asked when Rachel walked out into the garden where everyone else was mulling around having a drink as well.

"He's just changing, he'll be right down"

"Is everything okay?" Shelby wondered. She didn't know what was going between her daughter and Finn but she did know it was big enough for Finn to be gone all afternoon.

"I hope so" Rachel answered honestly, just as Carole and Burt walked over to her. Shelby winked at Rachel before walking over to her husband.

"There you are Rachel, oh look at you - so beautiful" Carole cheered as she threw her arms around Rachel.

"Sorry about her Rachel, she's had three sherries" Burt apologised with a smile as he pulled Carole off Rachel while Kurt and Blaine looked on amused.

"Shush you I'm just so happy - my baby is marrying this angel" Carole laughed loudly. She went to hug Rachel again but Kurt pulled her away.

"And let's get her some coffee" Kurt smirked pulling Carole back to the open kitchen doors. Rachel smiled at the family as she walked over to Santana.

"You okay?" Santana asked squeezing Rachel's arm after she took a sip of her cocktail.

"I told him everything, it's up to him now" Rachel affirmed. She knew it was up to Finn now if he could forgive her, although that didn't mean she wouldn't fight for him if he was still unsure.

"It's going to be okay?" Santana promised as she looked behind Rachel with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"I just do" Santana winked before she quickly walked away.

Rachel jumped a little when she felt someone kiss her cheek, she turned around to see Finn smiling lovingly at her. "I love you too"

For the next two hours Rachel and Finn's families all enjoyed drinks in the large garden as they got excited for the bigger party the next day. Rachel stayed in Finn's arms the entire time not wanting to leave his side as she was so glad he had been able to forgive her for everything. She promised herself she would never let it happen again.

Eventually Finn and Rachel were sat on one of the small tables in the garden. Rachel was sat on Finn's lap with her head on Finn's shoulder. She looked over and saw her parents quietly talking a few feet away from her.

"I'm just going to talk to my parents" Rachel told Finn as she got off his lap. He just nodded his head and walked over to their friends as Rachel walked over to her parents.

"Hey honey you okay?" Shelby asked

"I'm so sorry you guys have to do this" Rachel stated with a sigh. Shelby and Will smiled sadly at each other before looking at Rachel.

"You are our daughter and we are going to protect you" Will declared

"Maybe I don't deserve to be protected" Rachel realised with a sigh. She didn't feel right that her parents were being punished for a mistake that she had made, she didn't even know if they knew the whole truth about what had happened.

"What happened was an awful accident Rachel but it shouldn't determine your entire life" Shelby reasoned as she pulled Rachel closer. Rachel couldn't help but be surprised by her mother's affection. "We are going to be okay"

"I'm going to help you anyway I can" Rachel promised

"We are all going to help each other" Will added as he pulled Rachel and Shelby towards him in a hug. Rachel held onto her parents tightly then eventually pulled away.

"And I'm gonna make sure we go out in style" Shelby declared with a slight laugh.

"I have no doubt mom" Rachel smiled through her tears.

Everyone turned suddenly to the house when they heard the front door bell go, Shelby looked down at her watch to see that it was ten thirty.

"Who could be calling at this hour" Shelby shrilled just as Rosa walked through the kitchen doors with two older looking men.

"Mrs Berry, it's the police" Rosa stated with confusion as she showed the detectives through the patio door and towards the large group.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Berry I'm Detective Rogers this is Detective Martins" The detective greeted pointing to himself then to the man on his left. Everyone moved closer to the pair all confused at what was suddenly happening.

"What can we do for you Detectives" Will asked as he moved to the front of the crowd.

"Mr Puckerman I believe your mother has been trying to get a hold of you" Detective Rogers explained looking towards Puck who just stared back in confusion.

"What for?" Puck asked confused

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately" Detective Rogers asked carefully looking around at the group of confused people.

"It's fine you can tell us all" Puck said crossing his arms as he stared at the detectives. Rachel and Finn moved closely to each other both wondering if Frank had finally told the police about what had happened.

"Well it's not protocol but we will eventually have to speak to all of you anyway" Detective Martins agreed as he took out his notepad.

"All of us about what?" Shelby wondered

Detective Martins cleared his throat before answering "At about five thirty this evening Frank Puckerman was found murdered in his home"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**

**I know I didn't explain what Rachel did about the pregnancy and that is because I didn't want to upset anyone with what I wrote. I doesn't impact where this story is going so I thought it was best to leave that up to each reader with what they would want Rachel to do as I support any person's choice. I hope you all agree. **

**New Chapter soon Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So how well did you know Mr Puckerman?" Detective Martins asked Rachel. An hour after the shock announcement the detectives had separated everyone in to different rooms. Rachel was in the dining room talking to Detective Martins.

"He's my friend's father" Rachel answered vaguely as she nervously tapped her nails on the table. Detective Martins was constantly writing in his notepad and Rachel was nervous about what he could be writing. While the detective was blunt and suspicious as he noted down her answers, Rachel couldn't actually tell if he really believed they were somehow involved in Frank's murder or if he was just using public gossip that the two families hated each other.

"You know it common knowledge in this town that Frank blamed you for your sister Quinn leaving his son Noah at the altar" Martins pressed giving Rachel a look to not bother lying to him.

"Frank always liked to blame other people for his problems" Rachel snipped until she realised better if it.

"I'm sensing the dislike went both ways then" Martins interjected with a knowing look.

"I wasn't his biggest fan no, but I didn't kill him" Rachel snipped. Rachel wasn't sure why she was so nervous but knew there was only one reason that the detectives would come straight to the Plantation to talk to them about Frank.

"I never said you did"

"You obviously think one of us did otherwise you wouldn't be here at 11 0 clock at night" Rachel snapped running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Miss Berry there is no need to get worked up I'm simply trying to get a feel for who Frank Puckerman was" Martins acknowledged trying his best to look calm.

"This is a small town; you know exactly who Frank Puckerman was" Rachel asserted rolling her eyes at the Detective. She knew Martins was trying to bait her into saying more than she should.

"Can you tell me where you were between 2 and 5 0 clock today please" Martins asked when he realised Rachel wasn't going to say anything else about Frank.

"I was here, in my room sleeping while everyone set up for the party" Rachel answered. She knew straight away how it would look that she didn't really have a strong alibi but she knew it was better than lying.

"Anyone else in the room with you" Martins wondered even though it was clear he knew the answer.

Rachel looked away from Martins "No"

Martins scribbled something on his notepad "I see"

**XoXo**

"Do I really need to do this now I should go see my mother" Puck pressed as the two detectives watched him closely. Puck wasn't sure what it meant that the two detectives were interviewing him together when everyone else had only had one.

"You didn't seem concerned when you were ignoring her calls" Detective Rogers questioned with a knowing look. Puck had to stop himself from smacking the look off the detectives face.

"I would have answered if I had known my father was dead" Puck said through gritted teeth. The detective made more notes. Puck noticed that Rachel almost looked sick when she had left the room and Puck was wondering if these detectives were getting some kind of kick with going after the richest family in Lima, when they had no real proof.

"Isn't it true you're estranged from your parents?"

"We've had our disagreements" Puck shrugged off not meeting the detective's eyes.

"I'd say more than disagreements. Isn't it true that he has threatened you on multiple occasions" Detective Martins argued as he continued to scribble down notes. Puck shouldn't have been surprised Lima was a small town and almost everyone had been at the wedding that didn't happen.

"My father has threatened a lot of people on multiple occasions" Puck counted not really answering the question.

"So your father has enemies?"

Puck scoffed "I'd say"

"Many of which are probably in this very plantation" Detective Rogers said with a wave of his hand around the room.

"I didn't say that" Puck snipped angry at himself for being baited by the detectives.

"I have to be blunt Mr Puckerman you don't seem that upset for someone who has just lost their father" Detective Rogers argued. Puck couldn't argue with the statement, he knew he should be more upset that his father was dead but Puck just couldn't seem to find the sadness and a part of him k new why.

"I lost my father a long time ago" Puck concluded. The Detective let out a sigh as he realised again he wasn't going to get anything else.

"Where were you between 3 and 5" Detective Martins asked as he put away his note pad.

"I went for a drive to clear my head"

"Any one with you" Rogers added.

Puck shook his head in slight defeat as he knew what his answer meant "No there wasn't"

"So really you have no real alibi"

Puck shrugged his shoulders defiantly "I guess not"

**XoXo**

"I didn't kill him" Quinn blunted out as soon as she sat down across from Detective Rogers.

"I never said you did" Rogers said giving her a confused look.

"I know but you're probably thinking it" Quinn reasoned as she tapped impatiently on the table. Quinn was handling the questions better than Rachel and Puck had done, she knew none of them were capable of murder and she knew deep down the detectives had to know that too.

"I just want to understand what kind of person Frank Puckerman was" The Detective reasoned as he watched Quinn's calm demure.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the Detectives obvious attempt to bait her "He was evil"

"He hurt a lot of people you love"

"And then some"

"Do you think that justifies murder?"

"Nothing justifies murder" Quinn snipped. Frank was not Quinn's favourite person but she was sad it had ended this was for him" You wanted to know what kind of person Frank was - I've told you"

"Where were you between 3 - 5" The detective asked concluding their quick interview.

"I was here setting up for my sister's engagement party. My mother was there as well as 15 other workers" Quinn stated then got up from the table and quickly left the room.

The Detective watched her leave with almost disbelief "I guess that will be all then"

**XoXo**

"You seem nervous Mr Hudson" Detective Martins questioned as he watched Finn nervously tap a pencil on the table.

"I'm not!" Finn exclaimed before he straightened up "It's just a shock that's all"

"Yeah I'm sure when you arrived here for the weekend you didn't expect to have a murder on your hands" Detective Martins stated. Finn tried his best not to roll his eyes. While he might have appeared nervous he wasn't going to be caught out that easily.

"There isn't a murder on my hands I'm just shocked my friends dad is dead" Finn replied. He stopped tapping the pencil but quickly his leg started tapping. This just encouraged the detective's notion that Finn was nervous.

"I'm sure that's all it is" Martins replied with fake serenity "I know Mr Puckerman caused your soon to be wife's family a lot of trouble and I'm sure now that's she's pregnant you want to protect them at all costs"

"How do you know she's pregnant" Finn demanded. His own parents didn't know yet, although he was sure his brother did with the knowing smiles he keeps shooting at Finn.

"Small town" The detective shrugged. While Finn wanted to question the detective more about how he knew, he wanted the interview to be over more. When Finn didn't say anything else the detective continued.

"Where were you between 3 and 5?"

"I was driving around Lima"

"Seems a lot of people had that idea" Martins sneered with a slight smirk as he wrote Finn's answer down "By yourself?"

"Yes I wanted to clear my head before the dinner you interrupted"

Martins nodded his head "I guess that will be all now Mr Hudson"

**XoXo**

After interviewing Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Finn the detectives also interviewed Will and Shelby with the exact same questions. They noted down that like Puck and Finn Will didn't have an alibi for the time of the murder as he too said that he had been driving around while his wife set up for the party. While the group knew that wasn't enough for an arrest it didn't mean they weren't worried that they were the first people the detectives wanted to speak to.

Two hours later the detectives had eventually interviewed everyone and we're now talking to the small group in the ball room.

"I think we have everything for now but it goes without saying that none of you can leave town" Detective Martins addressed the shocked and tired group.

"Wait you can't actually believe any of us did this" Santana snipped looking at the detectives in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so Miss Lopez. You all had the most to benefit from Mr Puckerman's murder and currently 4 of you don't have alibis" Detective Rogers chided.

"What does this mean?" Shelby asked from where she stood at the front of the group with a whiskey in hand. It had been a long and stressful day for all of them.

"It means that until I get information that proves otherwise you are all persons of interest and none of you can leave Lima until I'm convinced you had nothing to do with this" Martins demanded.

"I'll show you out detectives" Will muttered. Along with Shelby Will quickly led the Detectives from the ballroom to the front of the property.

Everyone else quickly took a seat at one of the ballroom's tables, the rest of Rachel and Finns relatives had gone up to their rooms an hour before when they realised they was nothing they could do.

"Where's Puck?" Rachel asked as Mike passed them all a drink. Rachel's was the only non- alcoholic one.

"As soon as the detectives finished questioning him, he went to see his mom" Quinn replied. She had seen Puck only briefly before he left but even she could tell that even after everything that his father had done he was still struggling with the loss in his own way.

"How is he?"

"Quiet, he hasn't really said anything - he said he'll be back in the morning" Quinn answered.

Everyone drank silently for a few minutes not sure what else to do or say. Not only had their friend's father been murdered but currently they were all the lead suspects.

"I can't believe this" Sam said with a shake of his head as he downed the last of his beer.

"I always thought Frank would outlive us all just out of spite" Quinn commented leaning back on the chair and looked out of the large glass doors at the back at the room at the decorations that had been set up for the party.

"No doubt he's going to haunt us for the rest of our lives" Mike said with sad sigh.

"So which one of you did it"

"Not funny Santana!" Mike snapped as Santana smirked at him while finishing off her drink.

"What? Like any of us can say we're sad he's dead"

"That doesn't matter its still Pucks father" Mike argued back.

"Because we all showed restraint around Puck, when his father was alive. I can understand why they think one of us did it" Santana reasoned with a roll of her eyes not noticing the look of annoyance of Finns face.

"Santana!" Finn snapped gesturing his head to Rachel who was rubbing her stomach nervously.

Santana immediately felt guilty as she looked at Rachel, the last thing her expectant friend needed was more stress "Sorry, I was just being stupid"

Everyone went back to their drinks as Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her close.

"Well" Will announced as he walked back into the ballroom "I think we should all call it a night, we've had a long day and I suspect tomorrow will be even longer"

Everyone quickly agreed, so they finished off their drinks and walked out of the ballroom to the main staircase. Finn began walking out when he realised Rachel wasn't following him. He looked back to see her sat down staring off, like she hasn't realised everyone had gone.

"Rachel, come on" Finn said as he pulled Rachel off her chair and back into the house. Rachel was so deep in thought she barely registered them getting to their room until Finn closed the door behind them.

**XoXo**

"So I hope that it goes without saying that I didn't murder Frank" Rachel said with only a hint of amusement as the two began undressing for bed.

Finn rolled his eyes at her and climbed into bed "Of course it does Rachel and for the record neither did I"

"I can't believe that he's really dead. It wouldn't surprise me if this was just another elaborate plan to ruin our lives" Rachel admitted as she immediately cuddled into Finn's waiting arms.

As she cuddled into Finns arms it was the first time Rachel let herself think about the day's events. The day had brought an argument with Finn, her confession about the accident, endless amounts of stress and then a murder of which everyone Rachel cared about was a suspect.

"I'd believe that more than any one of us actually being responsible for this" Finn replied as he absentmindedly played with her hair. Finn looked down at Rachel and quickly noticed her worried expression.

"Rachel relax okay, we know none of us did this and I don't want you to stress out okay it's not good for you. For all we know this could have been a burglary gone wrong" Finn proclaimed as his other hands began lightly tracing patterns on Rachel's flat stomach. Rachel's couldn't help but smile at Finn's actions. Finn had been dealt so much today for her but he was still there and Rachel felt safe in his arms despite everything that was happening.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I believe that more than the idea that anyone we love is capable of murder even if it is Frank" Finn answered pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not sorry he's dead. Doesn't that make me a terrible person" Rachel confessed in a whisper. She was sorry that Puck had lost his father and that he was probably hurting but in some strange way Rachel had always thought Frank would meet his end this way.

"It's understandable Rachel after everything he's done and what he was about to do to your parents" Finn reasoned as he tightened his hold around Rachel.

"Some people would call that motive"

"I call Mercedes and Artie tomorrow. I know that they were going to hang at their hotel before the party but I'll tell them to come up to the Plantation instead so we can talk to them at breakfast. If anyone can figure what's happening it's them" Finn said knowing that if anyone could help them it was his lawyer and publicist, he also knew it would put Rachel's mind at ease.

"Thank you Finn" Rachel replied lovingly as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Anything for your baby"

**XoXo**

"God I didn't realise we'd invited this many people" Rachel moaned as herself and Finn walked into the ballroom the next morning.

Every table was full of their friends and relatives chatting almost themselves and the last four tables against the front wall was full of any kind of breakfast food you could think of. Rosa and the rest of the staff must have been up at the crack of dawn making it all. Everyone was so consumed by their breakfast and conversations nobody even noticed Rachel and Finn enter, which Rachel was secretly pleased about. She hadn't slept a wink the night before and she really couldn't be bothered faking enthusiasm for her out of town relatives.

"I don't think we did, I think our mothers did" Finn responded as he looked around the room for their friends who he quickly spotted sat a table at the back of the room.

"You go sit with the guys, baby I'll get you some breakfast" Finn stated as he pointed to their friends. Rachel smiled up at Finn and gave him a sweet kiss before she walked over to their friends.

"Hey Rachel, how you feeling" Mike asked as she took a seat at the table. She immediately went for his eggs which he happily handed over.

"I officially have morning sickness" Rachel replied through a mouth full of scrambled eggs. While everyone smiled affectionately at their brunette friend Quinn beamed at her sister and quickly dabbed a tear from her eyes.

"Why are you smiling like a serial killer" Santana mused shaking her head at the blonde before slapping Rachel's hand away as she tried to take her bacon.

"Sorry, with everything last night we haven't actually celebrated the fact that we're actually having a baby" Quinn beamed clapping her hands while Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"I don't really feel like celebrating" Rachel admitted with a sigh "Besides Finn's parents don't even know yet so rain it in"

"Everything's going to be okay Rachel, none of us did it so there not going to find anything" Sam affirmed as the other nodded their head in agreement. Rachel went back to eating Mike's breakfast without further discussion.

"Here you go Rach" Finn said as he sat a plate down in front of Rachel then took a seat next to her. He gave her an amused smile when he saw the empty plate beside her.

"What I'm eating for two" Rachel shrugged as she starting eating her second plate of eggs.

"Hundred people" Finn joked until he noticed Rachel scowling at him "I love you"

"Yeah yeah" Rachel quipped before turning to her sister "Where are mom and dad?"

As Rachel and Quinn looked around the large room for their parents they quickly noticed their father walking towards them with Detective Martins and Rogers "Why are the detectives back so soon"

"Finn the detectives want to talk to me and you - Puck as well he's waiting in the library" Will explained once he had reached the table. Finn nodded his head at Will, gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek then followed the Detectives out of the ballroom.

Quinn squeezed Rachel hand as she watched her sister worryingly watch Finn's retreating body "I'm sure it's nothing"

**XoXo**

"Good morning, I'm sorry we are here so early but this couldn't wait" Rogers announced once Finn and Will walked into the ballroom. They both patted Puck lightly on the shoulders as they stood facing the detectives.

"Do you three recognise these vehicles" Martins asked as he handed each of the men a different picture of a car.

"That's the rental I've been using" Finn acknowledged handing the photo back to the detective.

"That's my car" Will answered

"That's mine" Puck concluded. Martins took the photos from them then looked at Rogers to continue.

"So you'll all know that these three cars were spotted by security cameras driving by the Puckerman's house yesterday" Rogers pressed. The three men gave each other confused looks as the detective continued "Which means you all lied yesterday to me about where you were at the time of the murder"

"I didn't I told you I was driving around" Finn answered trying not to sound as worried as he felt. He knew the photos didn't look good for any of them.

"Just not that it was passed the victims house" Martins replied with a raising his voice at the end.

"This doesn't prove anything Detective you can't even prove it was us driving those cars" Will snap shaking his head.

"Let's not hash this out here when we can do it at the station" Martins stated "I want you all to come in for questioning this afternoon. You're welcome to have your lawyers present"

"This is ridiculous instead of finding my father's actual killer you are harassing us just because you heard from a bunch of gossips that we didn't get along" Puck shouted. He ran his hands through his hair in anger as Finn and Will shared a worried look.

"I think we all know it was more than that" Rogers replied almost sarcastically.

Will pressed his hand on Pucks arm as a warning before he turned to Martins and Rogers "We will be there detectives but I hope we can keep this out of the papers. My daughter and son in law are public figures and I don't want this to tarnish their reputations when we've done nothing wrong"

Martins nodded slightly in agreement "I'll try my best but I'm afraid if this goes any further it will be out of my hands"

**XoXo**

"Why do you think he just wants to talk to you three?" Rachel asked as she paced around her room "why were you even near their house?"

Once the detectives had left Rachel had cornered Finn into their room to discuss what had happened. Rachel was once again worried about what it could all mean for them.

"Rachel I was pissed yesterday and was just driving around to clear my head I don't even know where the Puckerman's live" Finn reasoned. He took Rachel's hand and pulled her onto the love seat next to the window.

"Do you really think they will buy that?"

"They will have to because it's the truth" Finn reassured her.

"If it makes you feel any better Artie will be with me to make sure I don't say anything stupid" Finn reassured her as she wrapped herself around from where they were both sat on the chair.

"I don't like this Finn. It's like they want to pin it on one of you. We don't even know when we can leave Lima and what if the press find out about this" Rachel worried.

"Rachel I don't want you to worry okay. Mercedes is already on it to make sure the press don't catch wind of this. She's tracking everything on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for even a mention of this" Finn affirmed

"God this was supposed to be a great weekend with our friends and family" Rachel groaned

"I know and I promise I will make this up to you" Finn said as he got of the chair to grab his jacket "But I don't want you to think about anything but the beautiful baby growing inside of you okay?"

"Okay"

Finn turned to give Rachel a pressing look "I mean it"

"I promise! I won't think about my father and future husband being questioned about a murder of which neither have alibis but both have motives" Rachel quipped with a roll of her eyes. Finn walked over to Rachel and put his hands on either side of the chair.

"That's the sprit" Finn laughed half heartedly. He leaned down to kiss Rachel's lips "I promise everything will be fine, I better go" Finn kissed Rachel again then stroked her face lightly "I love you I'll see you soon"

Rachel smiled at Finn but the worry was still clear in her eyes "Love you too"

Finn walked out of their room, closing the door behind him. He quickly noticed Santana coming out of her room and waited by the door as she walked over to him.

"Hey, you as worried about this as everyone else" Santana asked once she had caught up to Finn in the hallway.

"Well it isn't looking good for any of us but I don't want to worry her" Finn answered honestly as the pair walked down the hallway.

Finn knew he was innocent but it didn't stop him for worrying especially if this had any damage to his or Rachel's careers.

"I get it, don't worry I'll watch her" Santana reassured him then patted him playfully on the back "you go prove your innocence"

**XoXo**

"Why do you think it's taking so long" Finn asked as he looked around the busy police station.

Finn, Will and Puck had been at the police station for over three hours. They had interviewed them all separately and Finns interview alone took an hour. They detectives went over pretty much all the same questions as before. Why was Finn near the house? Did he have a reason to want Frank dead and the fact he had no real alibi. Finn knew it had been the same with Will and while they were just a repeat of the questions Finn couldn't help but feel worried about how official it had been, in a police station with his lawyer present. Once Finn's interview had finished Artie had gone back to the plantation to go over a game plan with Mercedes in case the investigation became public.

"They are probably just covering all their bases. Noah was his estranged son - they always question the family first" Will explained. Finn just nodded his head. While it made sense to him what the police were doing it didn't mean it sat right with him. He felt it was time wasted that could be spent finding the real person who had killed Frank.

Finn and Will waited in silence for another twenty minutes before Puck finally walked out of the interview room with Detective Martins.

"Everything okay Noah?" Will asked once Puck had reached them. He had a solemn look on his face and couldn't seem to look them in the eyes. Puck just nodded his head as a reply.

"That's all we need for now but like I said before I'm afraid none of you can leave town until we clear everything up" Detective Martins clarified. Finn had to stop himself from saying something sarcastic in reply, that was the fourth time Detective Martins had told them they couldn't leave and Finn was getting tired of hearing. Finn felt Martins was treating like they were stupid, it was clear to all of them what kind of trouble they could be facing.

"Will that be all detectives" Will said in a clipped voice. He seemed just as fed up as Finn was.

Detective Martins gave them all a pressing look before answering "For now"

The three men walked out of the police station in silence. Finn felt like he had talked enough in the last three hours and just wanted to go home to Rachel.

"I'm just going to ring Shelby and let her know that we are on our way back" Will said once they reached Pucks car. The two other men just nodded in response and watched as Will walked away, phone already to his ear.

"What happened Puck?" Finn asked finally turning to his friend, who seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"They found my fingerprints on my dad's clothes and in the living room where they found him" Puck answered as he ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"That could mean anything" Finn shrugged before he gave Puck a questioning look "couldn't it"

"Yeah I was there yesterday visiting my mom I could have touched his suit without realising it" Puck waved off but Finn could see what he thought was guilt behind Pucks eyes.

"Yeah of course" Finn replied as Will walked back over to them. Finn was relieved because he wasn't sure what else to say.

Will looked at both men carefully "You boys ready"

**XoXo**

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Quinn asked as Santana walked into the dining room where the friends were eating a small lunch.

Santana had been with Rachel for over an hour holding her hair back as she brought up her breakfast. Apparently Rachel's morning sickness was lasting all day. Santana had finally come down for some food because Rachel had fallen asleep.

"Sleeping, apparently growing a human and worrying about your soon to be husband takes a lot out of you" Santana replied as she took a seat next to Mike and quickly swiped his beer.

"They have been gone a while" Quinn worried. She ran her hands together and shared a worried looked with her friends

"They probably just questioned them individually and they're just waiting around for each other" Sam reasoned although it didn't seem as reassuring as he wanted it to be.

Santana looked down at her bottle nervously "You don't think there's a chance that -"

"No I don't come on Santana Finns never even been in a fight before. Frank had about 30 pounds on Will and no matter what happened he was still Pucks father" Mike snipped giving Santana a pointed look. They last thing Puck and Finn needed was there friends doubting them.

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself as well" Santana argued still not looking up from the bottle as she lightly ripped off the label.

"Santana!"

"All I'm saying is it's a possibility" Santana said finally liking up at Sam and Mike "Will and Shelby were about to lose their home because of that man"

"Santana!" Sam snapped again nodding his head towards Quinn who was looking down at her lap trying to fight back tears.

Santana immediately felt guilty, she knew she didn't really believe Puck, Finn and Will had anything to do with it and she wasn't really sure why she was voicing that concern in front of a worried daughter. It was the second time she had upset someone and she wasn't sure why she continued to talk about it.

"Sorry Quinn I was just being stupid of course I don't really think they did anything" Santana apologised taking Quinn's hand and squeezing it tight, Quinn just nodded her head back.

"Where's your mom?"

"With Carol and Burt - they are ringing everyone to tell them the party is cancelled tonight"

"Really I thought that would be the last thing your mom wanted to do"

"It is but even she can't argue it would be in bad taste to throw a party a day after someone we know has been murdered"

"Even from the grave he's still controlling us" Sam commented sadly.

"I thought they would be back by now" Quinn worried as she once again looked down at her watch and noted that they three men had been gone almost three hours.

"I'm sure they won't be much longer" Sam reassured Quinn just as Puck and Finn walked through the glass patio doors, quickly walking over to the group.

"How did it go?"

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked ignoring Mikes question.

"Asleep upstairs" Santana answered. Finn just nodded his head then quickly left out of the door he had just come through.

"Everything okay Puck?" Quinn asked as Puck took a seat at the table.

Santana watched Finn walk away wondering if he had heard any of what they had been talking about.

"Everything fine" Puck affirmed lamely as he looked around "I just need a drink"

Mike quickly handed him one from the table and the friends continued to drink in silence not sure what else to say.

**XoXo**

"Maybe not the right time but this house is incredible Rachel" Mercedes commented as herself, Artie and Rachel made their way outside, where a car was waiting for Mercedes and Artie.

Just like the rest of the guests Mercedes and Artie were leaving Lima after Rachel's parents had cancelled the party. Rachel was disappointed but she also knew it was for the best, having a party after a well known person in the community would definitely send the wrong message.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you guys had to travel all the way here for no party" Rachel apologised as they walked over to the waiting car that would take Finn's lawyer and Publicist to the airport.

"Don't worry about. Your parents did the right thing; it wouldn't look good having the party. They would be more attention on you which would risk people finding out what happened" Mercedes reasoned as the driver got out of the car and took Mercedes numerous bags from her. Rachel couldn't help but smile at how many she had for just one weekend.

"Artie's only a phone away for Finn if anything else happens and I'll work things back on my end. I'll make sure no one finds out especially with _Paper Town_ production starting next week. I think of something to distract people to why Finn isn't there especially with him being executive producer as well now" Mercedes explained quickly as she looked through the emails on her BlackBerry.

"You could always say it's because he wants to be there for Rachel" Artie smirked as his eyes went to Rachel's stomach. Mercedes chuckled as Rachel stared wide eyed at them both.

"Finn told you"

"Actually his brother let slip at breakfast but really it's kind of obvious" Mercedes laughed before quickly hugging Rachel who couldn't help but be shocked, Mercedes was not a hugger. "We will figure this out Rachel - the detectives have nothing to go on and even they know it"

"I hope you're right" Rachel sighed as Artie and Mercedes made their way inside the car.

Mercedes playfully waved Rachel off "Please in the two years you've know me have I ever been wrong"

**XoXo**

"They can't possibly keep us here any longer - can't Artie do something" Rachel complained once Finn had finished telling her about what had happened at the police station.

"I told him not too I don't want to look like we're not cooperating" Finn reasoned "Besides production at _Paper Towns_ can go on without me for a few days and you'd already agreed with Brittany that she would do the Food Festival in without you so you could come to set with me and you can write the website from here at least for a week"

"A week! I didn't even really want to be here for the weekend" Rachel snipped as she type up a new blog entry for her website although Rachel knew it wouldn't be very good as she was focused on other things.

"Can we talk about something else" Finn sighed as he threw himself down on their bed.

"How about we talk about your brothers big mouth - he told Artie and Mercedes I'm pregnant I didn't even know he knew" Rachel quipped trying to look more annoyed than she really felt. She was more upset that they hadn't told Carol and Burt yet when her own parents knew.

"He guessed but he promised not to say anything until we could tell my parents properly" Finn explained as he watched Rachel type a few sentences then quickly delete them.

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell them this weekend" Rachel said as she closed her laptop in defeat, she knew she wouldn't get any more work done that didn't sound like it was written by a five year old.

"Don't worry about it - it's not the right time and I want to be right when we actually tell someone for ourselves that we are having a baby" Finn joked lightly as Rachel came to lay next to him on the bed.

"That what you get for having friends like ours" Rachel laughed as she snuggled into Finn, who brought his arms around her.

Finn threw his arms in the air playfully "God help this child"

"You know I really like the name Hazel" Rachel teased with a knowing smirk. The last thing Finn would do was name their child after a character in his book; he thought it was just too cheesy, even for him.

"I hope you're kidding" Finn laughed as he tickled her side playfully. Finn was glad for the distraction it was the most relaxed they had felt all day.

"And Quentin"

"I'm pretty sure that's child abuse" Finn replied with a wide smile, glad to see that Rachel wasn't as stressed as she had been that morning.

"Whatever we call them, I hope they have your eyes - I love your eyes" Rachel commented with a loving smile as she climbed over so that she was straddling Finn.

"They have to have your nose then" Finn commented back as gently stroked Rachel's face. She smiled back and lowered herself down onto Finn.

"And your lips" Finn added as he kissed her sweetly on each cheek.

"Your hair"

"My hair really" Finn laughed rubbing his nose against Rachel's.

"I don't know I'm distracted" Rachel moaned suggestively "I really want you to kiss me"

Finn smirked at her "Yes mam"

**XoXo**

"Hey Noah I've been looking everywhere for you" Rachel stated as she sat down next to him on one of the benches by the basketball court.

"I just needed some air, everyone gone home?" Noah asked as he took another sip of his beer. He looked out over the property instead of facing Rachel.

"Everyone who's allowed to has. Even Finn's parents and his brother, Finn didn't want them around all this" Rachel answered. She watched Puck closely. It had been a hard few days for Puck and Rachel wasn't really sure how he was handling it all.

"Makes sense"

"I know it might not seem it but I am sorry for your loss Noah - even with everything he's done he was still your father" Rachel affirmed squeezing Pucks hand affectionately. It still amazed Rachel how far they had all come since the last time they were all together at the plantation.

"Only by blood" Puck spat before finishing off the rest of his beer "I wouldn't be a suspect in his murder if it was anything more"

"I'm sure the police know you had nothing to do with this Noah. They just have to cover all their bases" Rachel reassured him. She was still worried about the Detectives interest in Will, Finn and Puck but she still had to believe that they knew realistically the three men had nothing to do with the murder and were just following procedure.

"I'm not so sure about that"

Rachel pulled on Pucks arm and forced him to look at her "What's going on Noah"

Puck took a deep breath and looked straight into Rachel's eyes before answering "Yesterday when I found out about my dad telling Finn about what happened I was so angry. After everything you guys have done for me even after everything with Quinn I was livid that he was still taking from you"

"That wasn't your fault"

"But it was. He was punishing all of you as a way to punish me and he knew it. So I decided I had to confront him once and for all" Puck continued as he ran his hands through his short hair. "That's why my car was on the street and why my fingerprints are on his clothes"

"Noah are you saying that you attacked your father"

Puck shook his head lightly "I didn't have to. When I got to the house he was already dead"


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the last Chapter, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you've enjoyed this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 – The End**

_"That wasn't your fault"_

_"But it was. He was punishing all of you as a way to punish me and he knew it. So I decided I had to confront him once and for all" Puck continued as he ran his hands through his short hair. "That's why my car was on the street and why my fingerprints are on his clothes" _

_"Noah are you saying that you attacked your father" _

_Puck shook his head lightly "I didn't have to. When I got to the house he was already dead" _

"What do you mean he was already dead!" Rachel gasped. She jumped up and began pacing the garden. She eventually stopped and then turned back to Puck.

"I stormed into the house ready to let him have it but I walked in and the living room was a mess" Puck started to explain. He put his head in his hands unable to look at Rachel as he continued.

"And there he was in the middle of the room, just lying there. I checked his pulse…. And then I just freaked out I knew how it would look so I just bolted" Puck said chocking up at the end. Rachel sat back down next to him and took his hand.

"Are you sure he was dead when you left?" Rachel asked

"I checked, he was cold …. He was dead" Puck admitted. He hastily wiped away the tears in his eyes then looked over at Rachel who looked very deep in thought.

"I didn't kill him Rachel" Puck pressed, he needed Rachel to believe him even if the police didn't.

"I believe you Noah, it's just…. Who the hell did" Rachel wondered.

"I have no idea; I should have just called the police when I found him but I was worried they wouldn't believe me but now it doesn't even matter because it looks like I'm going down for it anyway" Puck sighed running his hands through his hair again. He felt trapped, like there was no way he was going to explain what he had done without looking guilty.

"I'm not going to let that happen" Rachel argued "Look we just have to figure out who did this, your father must have had more enemies than just my family"

"What makes you think we'll find something that the police haven't" Puck interjected looking at Rachel with doubt, he appreciated that she wanted to help but wasn't sure how she could, he also didn't want Rachel in any more trouble with the police than she already was just for him.

"They are so sure that it's one of us they probably haven't even looked at other options" Rachel argued shrugging. Puck could tell Rachel wasn't truly convinced by her own plan.

"Look tomorrow we'll go to your father's office, maybe they'll be something there" Rachel encouraged hoping to sound more hopeful than she felt.

"Thanks Rachel"

"Let's not mention this to anyone, especially Finn I don't want him implicated if this goes sour" Rachel reasoned quickly looking around to make sure nobody could hear them. It was getting late so Rachel got up from the seat ready to go back to her room before Finn came looking for her.

"Of course Rachel"

"We'll figure this out Noah" Rachel affirmed. She squeezed Puck's shoulder then went back inside to leave Puck to his thoughts.

**The Next Day **

10 hours later Rachel was getting ready to meet Puck while Finn sat up in their bed with his laptop in his lap. Rachel hadn't really slept at all since her conversation with Puck and she could tell that Finn had noticed something was off with her.

"Have you slept at all?" Finn asked worried as Rachel put on her jacket ready to leave.

"Just a lot on my mind" Rachel answered before giving Finn a sweet smile "But before you say anything I promise I'll have a nap later, I'm taking care of myself and the blub"

"Blub?"

"It's what I'm calling the invader" Rachel laughed. She walked back over to Finn and sat down next to him on the bed. Finns hand instantly went to Rachel's still flat stomach.

"Well I like that better than the invader" Finn said shaking his head before giving Rachel a light kiss "Where are you going anyway"

"I'm helping Noah pack up some stuff today at his parent's house while you're working on chapter 3" Rachel explained. Rachel didn't like lying to Finn but she knew that if she told him then he would want to help and Rachel didn't want anyone else getting in any more trouble than they all already were.

"I really don't want to" Finn whined. Rachel smirked at him as she opened up his laptop, where his latest draft was waiting for him to finish it.

"Yeah well Mercedes wants the first 5 chapters by next week so you have to" Rachel argued with a smile "What else is there to do until the police let us leave"

"Already mothering I see" Finn joked

"It's good practice" Rachel stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing Finn down onto the bed as she crawled into his lap.

"Besides if you done by the time I get back I just might have a treat for you" Rachel whispered as she kissed slowly down the side of Finn's jaw

"God you are great at motivation" Finn sighed happily as Rachel pulled away from him when they heard someone knocking on their door.

"Guys you decent" Quinn asked as she quietly walked into their bedroom. Rachel and Finn could quickly see that something was wrong. Rachel got off Finn's lap as the both got out of bed.

"What's up Quinn?"

"The police are here again and they want to talk to you Rachel" Quinn replied with a worried expression. Rachel and Finn shared a look before they followed Quinn out of the bedroom.

**XoXo**

"What is this about?" Rachel asked as herself, Finn and Quinn walked into her father's office where Detective Martins, Will, Shelby and Rosa were waiting for them.

"Miss Berry can you tell us what this is?" The Detective asked handing Rachel a large photograph. Rachel looked closely at the photo as did Finn over her shoulder. It was a woman leaving the Puckerman house but all they could see was the back of her head.

"The back of someone's head" Rachel quipped throwing the photo on to her father's desk unsure why the police had come all the way to the plantation just for a photo.

"That's you Miss Berry, fleeing from the Puckerman household 10 minutes after the murder" The Detective pressed. He picked up the photo and pointed to the woman, looking at Rachel carefully.

"No it's not, I was here all day" Rachel argued rolling her eyes.

"Which nobody can calcify"

"We have security cameras I'm sure you can watch them then you'll know if our daughter left the premise that day Officer" Shelby snipped shaking her head. Quinn took a closer look at the picture while Finn looked over at Rachel.

"And I'm sure that a woman who grew up in this house can find ways of leaving that isn't picked up by the cameras" Detective Martins interjected giving Shelby a slight smirk.

"This is ridiculous you're turning this whole thing into a witch hunt against my family" Shelby argued pointing her finger at the detective who looked like he was trying his best not to roll his eyes. Will put a comforting arm on his wife who looked ready to smack the detective.

"We cannot ignore it when evidence is presented to us" Detective Martins demanded firmly "Noah Puckerman's DNA was found at the crime scene and your daughter was seen fleeing the scene ten minutes after a murder is committed"

"This isn't even me; it could be anyone. You've seen brown hair and assumed it's me" Rachel said shaking her head. Finn put his arm around Rachel, the last thing he wanted her to do was get even more stressed than she already was.

"She's also your height and build" The detective pressed.

"This could be anyone Detective and you're reaching so unless you are here to arrest my daughter then I would like for you to leave" Will affirmed. He waved his arm to the door then looked back over at the detective with a hard look.

"We'll be touch"

"I'm sure you will" Will retorted before looking over at the Berry Housekeeper "Rosa please can you make sure our guest leaves"

Rosa quickly followed the detective out of the door to make sure that he actually left the property. Shelby walked over to the desk and ripped the photograph in two before throwing it in the trash can.

"It wasn't me" Rachel said, she felt like it had to be said because even she couldn't deny it did look a little like her from the back.

"We don't think that" Shelby said carefully. Rachel took one last look at the trashcan then walked out of the room with Finn following behind her.

"You okay Rachel" Finn wondered

"I'm fine, my dad is right they are just reaching" Rachel shrugged. The two walked to the reception area where they saw Puck waiting for Rachel.

"Hey what were the detective doing here" Puck asked as he looked out of the window at the detective getting into his car with Rosa closely watching him.

"Nothing important, you ready to go?" Rachel rushed out. She picked up her bag and looked back over at Finn who had the same worried expression on his face he'd had all morning.

"Are you sure you guys should be doing this today?" Finn wondered doubtfully before adding "Why aren't the others helping you"

"They are busy and this shouldn't take long" Puck shrugged off, neither of them liked lying to Finn but they also knew they had no other choice. Finn had the most to lose if the press found out about what was happening in their mall town.

Rachel walked over to Finn and wrapped her arms around his and held his close. She looked up at him and softly kissed his lips.

"I'll see you later" Rachel whispered

"Not too much heavy lifting okay" Finn said, he gave Rachel a look so she knew he was serious and still unsure that she should be going out at all. Rachel couldn't tell if Finn knew they were lying or just worried about what had just happened with the detective.

"I promise; I love you" Rachel affirmed as she pulled away from him. Once they knew something she would tell him the truth and hopefully Finn would forgive her.

"Love you"

**XoXo**

"It wasn't me; I have no idea who is was but I wasn't me" Rachel concluded as she got out of Puck's car. She had just finished telling him about the visit from the detective as they reached Puck's fathers office. Puck had made a call to his father's assistance who had luckily believed him when he said he wanted to box up some things so he promised to leave them a key to get in.

"But they believe it is, Rachel I don't want them thinking that you are somehow involved in this" Puck argued as they two made their way inside the small office building where Frank rented his office. Frank hadn't had a viable business in over four years so Puck wasn't exactly sure what they were going to find.

"Noah we've talked about this; they have no real evidence if they did one of us would have been arrested by now. I think they are just hoping one of us will confess to protect someone else and their job will be done" Rachel explained

"Well let's hope we find something" Puck sighed. The two walked into the office and saw that most things were already in boxes but there was still papers all over the desk and four filling cabinets to look through. There was also littered scattering the overflowing trashcan and plastic coffee cups all over the fall by the desk and the windows looked like they hadn't been cleaned in months.

"This place is a mess, looks like someone has already been here" Rachel said as she walked over to the desk and took a seat.

"I think it also looks like this" Puck shrugged. He walked over to the filing cabinet and the two silently starting looking through the papers hoping to find anything that would point to someone else having a grudge against his father

"Find anything?" Puck asked after ten minutes of searching when he noticed Rachel's looking intensely at the computer screen.

"I managed to get into your father's email account, looks like he got an email about some life insurance him and your mom took out" Rachel answered as she continued to read through his emails.

"Probably something they have had for years" Puck shrugged off. He continued to look through the filing cabinet, although all he was finding were old bills and memos from the many companies his father had started.

"According to this, it was taken out just a month ago" Rachel further explained. Puck looked over at Rachel and could tell she was thinking up something in her head.

"What is it?" Puck pressed

"Your father also has an email from Mr Booth, he's a divorce lawyer" Rachel stared hard at the screen as Puck looked over at her "Your dad was planning on leaving your mom"

"What going on, what are you thinking?" Puck pressed. He walked over to the desk and he noticed Rachel was looking over at a picture of his mom and dad that was on his father's desk. It was of them hugging at a charity event a few years before. Anyone who knew them could see how fake it was but he wasn't sure why Rachel was staring at it so intensely.

"Your mom looks like me from the back" Rachel said cautiously. Puck grabbed the photo and looked at it for himself, was Rachel applying what he thought she was?

"Rachel…"

"Noah where was your mom at the time of the murder" Rachel asked

"Don't be crazy Rachel!" Puck said shaking his head. He slammed the photo back onto the desk then looked back over at Rachel.

"Think about it Noah, why would your mom take out life insurance on your dad, maybe she found out your dad was planning to leave her once he got the plantation and she wanted revenge" Rachel explained, she knew herself how crazy it might have sounded but it sounded a lot more reasonable than any of her family murdering Frank.

"No way" Puck shook his head, but Rachel could see he was starting to have his doubts.

"Why couldn't you have just left this alone" Debra said as she walked into the room. Rachel quickly noticed the deranged look in her eyes and the small pistol in her hand.

"Mom is she right, did you do this" Puck asked. He then noticed the gun in his mother's hand so he quickly stood in front of Rachel as his mother was staring her down.

"Your father's assistant rung me and said you wanted the key and I knew you were looking for something and I can't have that"

"Mom what is going on?" Puck demanded, he moved over to his mother but her eyes were trained on Rachel.

"He was weak your father, he played a good game but he could never do what really needed to be done to win" Debra rambled waving her arms around

"So you killed him for money"

"For my life back! All he ever did was try and find a way to get that stupid plantation and for what. We were broke; the bank was about to take our house. He pissed away the money you gave him. He was useless, he was no man" Debra shouted. While she was telling Puck, her eyes never left Rachel who was inching closely away from Debra.

"You were about to get the plantation though, everything would have been okay" Puck argued helplessly. Puck moved over to his mother and grabbed her by the arms so she would look away from Rachel and at him.

"Your father would have messed that up like he messes up everything else" Debra ranted looking up at Puck. In her moment of distraction Rachel took her phone from her pocket and dialled 999.

"Mom you're not making any sense" Puck cried. Debra pulled away from Puck and started to pace the office. She started throwing papers around while Rachel and Puck looked on helplessly.

"Nobody was supposed to know it was me, I was going to make it look like a suicide I would have got the money form the life insurance and your father and this place would be a distant memory" Debra explained, with an almost crazed look "I would finally be free"

"I should have known that she would have messed it up, like she messes up everything else" Debra shouted looking back over at Rachel, who had a hand behind her back.

"What is that, are you on the phone to someone" Debra shouted rushing over to Rachel "GIVE ME THAT"

Debra grabbed the phone from Rachel's hand and threw it across the room. Debra threw her arm around Rachel's neck and pointed the gun to her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Rachel cried. She struggled against Debra but she just held on to Rachel's neck tighter.

"This is all your fault; why couldn't you have just left well enough alone then none of this would have happened" Debra snapped. She let go on Rachel and threw her onto the fall, while still keeping the gun pointed at the young woman. Puck didn't dare move as she didn't want to spook his mother who held all the power with her hand tightly wrapped around the gun.

"Mom don't do this"

"She knows too much Noah" Debra shook her head unable to look at her son "This is all her fault, she the reason you didn't marry Quinn, she's the reason that this all happened. It's because of her that I had to resort to this just to get anything done"

"Mom Rachel is pregnant; she's having a baby. You don't want to hurt an innocent baby" Puck tried to reason with his mother.

"I'm sorry but this has to be done"

"Oh god" Rachel cried. Rachel held her stomach and closed her eyes tightly. Puck looked on helplessly and quickly noticed a paperweight on his father's desk, before he could think about it Puck picked it up and slammed it against his mother's head. Debra was knocked out instantly and fell to the fall. Puck grabbed the gun and put the safety on before rushing over to Rachel who was still crouched on the fall.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Puck rushed out. Puck put both his arms around Rachel and helped her up off the floor.

"Yeah" Rachel sighed leaning heavily onto Puck before looking over at his mother "Is she..."

"No just knocked out" Puck answered as they both looked over at his mother's body. Neither could believe what had happened. Rachel held on to Puck as he almost fell onto the desk and started to cry.

"My mother killed my father"

**XoXo**

"Rachel!" Finn shouted as he rushed around the car park "Rachel you here" Finn ran around the ambulance and police cars when he finally saw Rachel at the back of the ambulance he stopped "Oh god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rachel affirmed as he took her in his arms "This is for the shock"

"I can't believe it, are you sure you're okay" Finn pressed. He wrapped his arms around Rachel then looked over at Puck who sat next to Rachel in the ambulance with the same blanket around him.

"I'm fine" Rachel replied all thought she tightened her hold on Finn's waist as the others made their way to them. They all wanted to hug Rachel and Puck but they could see that Rachel just wanted Finn and Puck looked like he was ready to break down if any of them touched him.

"Well I think we should still go to the hospital to double check"

"You okay Puck?" Sam asked looking over at his friend, who was a million miles away. There were 3 ambulances, 4 police cars, about 15 police office, all his friends and at least 15 nosy people coming to see what was happening but Puck didn't see any of them as she stared off.

"Where's your mom?" Quinn asked.

"Already at the hospital, with the police once she's been given the okay they are going to take her down to the station" Rachel answered once they could see Puck wasn't going to. They all looked over at Puck, unsure what to say next. There were a few minutes of silence as they all thought about what had happened.

"She was going to kill you" Puck whispered finally looking over at Rachel, who lightly shook her head while still holding on to Finn.

"I don't think she wanted to Noah, she was scared and didn't know what else to do" Rachel argued more for Puck's benefit than actual belief it was true.

"Bat shit crazy sounds more accurate" Santana quipped, while she had whispered it Quinn, Will and Shelby had heard as they were closest.

"Santana!" Quinn hissed lightly smacked her friends arm before looking back over at Rachel and Puck.

"What do you need Puck?" Mike asked.

"I need to be alone right now" Puck proclaimed. He threw the blanket of himself then got out of the ambulance.

"Puck let us help you" Quinn pressed, she grabbed Puck's arm to stop him from leaving but he quickly pulled it away.

"I just need some space to think" Puck sighed, he looked over at all his friends then walked away from them.

"I'm gonna follow him" Mike told the others before he followed after Puck. Rachel leaned into Finn and they could all see was tired and everything she' been through they wanted to help at least one person. Will noticed Detective Martins walk past then so he quickly got the Detective's attention.

"Detective is my daughter allowed to leave, we would like her to have a check-up quickly so that she can go home" Will asked shortly. Santana and Quinn gave the Detective dirty looks. They knew that if he had listened to them and done his job properly know of it would have happened.

"Miss Berry has given her statement, she's free to leave" The Detective answered sheepishly "I'm very sorry for all the strain this has put on you all"

"Yeah just think about all the time you could have saved if you had just gone to Frank's office first maybe you would have solved the case in an hour like Puck and Rachel did" Santana taunted giving Martins another dirty look.

"Again we're sorry" The Detective said before quickly walking away.

"Let's get you home" Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel and helped her from the ambulance.

**XoXo**

"Puck's back" Finn said as he walked into Rachel's and his room. Once Rachel was deemed perfectly healthy by the family's doctor Finn had made her go to their room to rest and had not let her move since.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked. Puck and Mike had been gone for three hours and none of them had heard anything from them. Finn sat down next to Rachel on the bed and put a plate of food in between them.

"Sam and Mike are with him, he's still quiet but seems better than he was" Finn explained as he handed Rachel a plate of food "Eat!"

"I still can't quite believe it" Rachel sighed as she started to pick at the food in front of her. While Rachel wasn't really hungry she knew Finn wouldn't let her get away with not at least eating some of it.

"The detective said that Debra knew about the divorce so she took the plan out and planned to make it look like a suicide but when Frank got the email he went to the house and confronted her about it and we know the rest…"

"She's going to be in jail for a long time" Rachel stated. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Debra, she couldn't imagine what being married to Frank for so long had done to Debra's wellbeing. The woman had finally snapped and now the person really hurting was Puck.

"Well you're safe that's all I care about" Finn affirmed as he wrapped his arm around Rachel ad pulled her close "Remind me to get mad at you later for going to the office in the first place to look for something… and lying to me"

"I had to help Noah" Rachel pressed as she curled into Finn while still eating the cherry tomatoes on her plate.

"You could have gotten killed" Finn argued, he lightly kissed Rachel's head before picking up one of the sandwiches.

"But I didn't"

"You got lucky but if you had, I would have killed you"

"How romantic" Rachel laughed just as their door opened further and their friends walked in.

"And totally inappropriate to say given what just happened" Santana quipped as she took a seat at the foot of the bed and took some tomatoes from the plate.

"Hello Santana" Finn sighed as the others took a seat on the bed as well. Puck came in last and closed the door behind him before taking a seat at the desk.

"You guys busy?" Santana asked

"Would it matter if we were?" Finn replied giving Santana a knowing look before looking back over at Puck who still seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"You okay man?" Finn asked

"I will be" Puck tried to smile encouragingly but everyone could see he was struggling. Puck didn't have the best relationship with his parents and even after everything that had happened between him, Rachel and Quinn none of them would wish this for them.

"Can we agree to no more parties here, at least for a little while" Mike sighed.

"Agreed" All of them replied in union.

"Well at least until you two get married" Quinn said smiling over at Finn and Rachel, who shared a loving look. Despite everything they were all still here, they had all survived and that was all that mattered.

**TWELVE MONTHS LATER**

"They are going to kill us, if they find you in here" Rachel laughed as she looked over at Finn who was turned to his side on the bed looking over at Rachel.

"I don't care"

"I know but Quinn will probably cut off part of you that I'm very fond of" Rachel joked.

"Well I'm not surprised they did help make her and him" Finn quipped looking down at the two babies between them.

"Are you excited about mommy and daddy getting married" Rachel cooed as she lightly tickled her daughter's feet. Rachel got the reaction she wanted when Rose starting smiling at her parents.

"If they can make it through the whole thing without crying then I'll be impressed" Finn stated. Rose and Harry were both in the faze of not wanting to be held by anyone but Rachel and Finn and they both hoped the twins would be well behaved through the ceremony sitting with their grandparents.

"We should probably go find the others, I'm having breakfast with all the girls before I have to start getting ready" Rachel reasoned. The two of them got out of bed and each picked up a baby to go find the others. They didn't have to look far because once they left their room they saw Santana, Puck and Mike stood outside Quinn's room all with their ears to the door.

"What are you doing" Finn asked.

"Oh hey guys, happy day blah blah blah" Santana rattled off, she waved her arm over to the pair but didn't take her eyes off the door.

"Wow I feel so special" Rachel laughed

"Sorry but we're pretty sure that Quinn and Sam are in there …. Together" Mike said. He moved away from the door and looked over at the couple with a silly smile.

"What! No way" Rachel gasped. She handed Rose to Mike then leaned down and pressed her ear to the door with Santana while Finn, Mike and Puck stood back.

"We shouldn't be listening to this" Finn stuttered shaking his head as Harry tried to grab his hair. He bounced his daughter up and down to keep her entertained.

"Never lose that innocence Finnesnse" Santana smirked.

"Okay I think they are finished" Puck stated with an amused smile. It was nice for all them to finally see Puck happy again after everything that had happened even if it was because of one of his friends having sex with his ex-finance.

Santana nodded in agreement then quickly opened the door and walked into Quinn's room.

"Santana!" Quinn gasped. She quickly tried to cover herself and Sam with the bed sheets while the others walked into the spacious bedroom.

"What do we have here?" Mike taunted as the group all looked down at the couple with knowing smirks.

"Oh my god" Quinn groaned, she was already blushing and had her head in her hands.

"Finn cover our babies' eyes" Rachel laughed. Finn covered Harry's eyes while Mike covered Rose's while the others got a good look at their friends.

"Don't you guys ever knock!" Sam argued

"Have you just met us" Santana retorted

"So how long has this been going on?" Puck asked looking between the pair. He wasn't at all bothered by what they had walked in on and was genuinely happy that Quinn had found some happiness.

"Kill me now" Sam grunted looking away from his friends.

Santana looked over at Rachel and Finn with a wide teasing smile "Happy Wedding day"

**XoXo**

"I don't understand why you didn't tell us" Rachel said as she took a sip of her champagne while a hairdresser was doing her hair and her son slept soundly in her lap.

"It's still new, we didn't want to jinx it and we didn't want to tell you until it was more serious" Quinn explained. She held out her hand for the manicurist while her other was wrapped around Rose who was also asleep on her lap.

"And is it?" Santana pressed. She was having her makeup done and luckily didn't have a baby in her lap drooling on her silk dressing gown like the others did. The girls were in Quinn's room getting ready for the wedding. Despite Shelby's best efforts Rachel had kept her wedding small and Quinn and Santana were her only bridesmaids.

"We shouldn't be talking about this. It's your wedding day Rachel we should be talking about you" Quinn sighed looking over at her sister, who had her eyes closed as she relaxed, she was enjoying having two sleeping babies at the same time. Since their birth 4 months before it had really only happened twice.

"I'm good" Rachel waved off.

"You nervous?" Quinn wondered

"Not at all, I've been waiting for this for two years" Rachel smiled. She looked down at her son who had the cutest look on his face while he slept then over at her daughter who was starting to wake up. she quickly handed Quinn a bottle to settle her daughter.

"And you already have these little cuties, how much more committed to you need" Santana reasoned. She tickled under EN's chin as she drank her bottle. The two new additions had brought them all closer together because now they wanted to make sure they were able to see the little ones grow up.

"I love that dress on her and Harry's suit is the cutest thing I've ever seen" Quinn beamed. Rose had on a pale pink dress that matched the colour of the bridesmaid dresses while Harry was wearing a suit that matched Finn's.

"You mean the dress and suit you picked out" Rachel quipped

"Knock, knock I'm coming in the room" Sam proclaimed loudly as he slowly opened the bedroom door.

"Okay Sam we get it" Rachel said rolling her eyes. Quinn sat up a little straighter as Sam walked in.

"Just showing you how to knock on doors" Sam retorted, he smiled over at Quinn, who smiled back already blushing. Rachel and Santana shared an amused look at the pair.

"What do you want Evans" Santana pressed as she took a drink of her champagne.

"You look very pretty Quinn" Sam smiled sweetly at Quinn, who was trying her best not to blush harder as she smiled sweetly at Sam.

"Thank you, you look very handsome Sam" Quinn returned while Santana rolled her eyes at what she thought was sickening display.

"Hello I'm the bride!" Rachel called which awoke her son. She began to bounce him to settle him down. EN put his head on her shoulder as he began to fall asleep again.

"You look beautiful Rachel" Sam said without taking his eyes off Quinn

"What are you doing here Sam, this is a lady only area" Santana snipped, the assistant finished her make up so Santana got up to grab another bottle of champagne from the bucket on the table.

"I've come for Rose and Harry, people are arriving and your mom wants to show them off and get a few pictures" Sam explained finally looking over at Rachel.

"Does my mother know they are not show ponies" Rachel replied. Rachel didn't want her children to have to be breathed on all day by family members but she knew they would be no way around it.

"Finn said the same thing and her response was stare at him without blinking for at least 3 minutes so he made me come here and get them" Sam explained with an almost frightened look. Rachel nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay but keep them away from Finns uncle Rob – he spits" Rachel said. She handed Harry to Sam then he took Rose from Quinn. They had all become experts at carrying two babies in the last four months. Sam quickly left the room as Santana walked over to the town and handed them both an empty flute glass.

"Well now that the munchkin's have gone we can crack this open" Santana cheered as she held up the champagne bottle before pouring them both a glass.

"To Finn and Rachel" Santana said holding up her glass.

"Finn and Rachel"

**XoXo**

"Oh Finn they get cuter every time we see them" Carole beamed as she smiled widely at her two youngest grandchildren who were settled in their father's arms. He had taken them around all the relatives and thankfully none of them had got to close to distress his children.

"They are something" Finn agreed as he bounced them both gently.

"Your Uncle Rob wanted to hold them" Carole said, giving her son a look. They were both stood at the front of the aisle waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Maybe later once they have spit up over themselves first" Finn replied. Carole gave a son a small smile before she went to find her husband. Finn remained stood at the front while Mike and Sam helped everyone find their seats.

"You ready for this" Puck asked as he came to stand next to Finn. He began to take EN from Finn but quickly stopped when the baby began to fuss.

"I've been ready since the first time I kissed her" Finn affirmed as he settled his son. He had a feeling Rachel and he would spend most of the day with their children in their arms.

"How you doing? How's your mom" Finn asked.

"She's doing well, the new prison is a bit more open space for her and she doesn't have to wear the jumpsuit anymore which is all she really cared about" Puck answered. After everything that happened Puck knew his mother needed him despite how he felt about the situation so he'd been visiting her once a week since she had been sent down.

"What about you?"

"I'm doing okay, I enjoy working here and with Will, I think I'm starting to move past what happened. My parents were …." Puck trailed off. Finn knew it was still hard for Puck to talk about his parents so he didn't push it.

Puck shook his head then slapped Finn lightly on the back "Anyway enough about that, let's get you married"

**XoXo**

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate … "Puck trailed off when Harry started to cry. Finn and Rachel smiled at each other knowingly before looking over at their son.

"Shush sweetie" Carole encouraged as she bounced Harry on her lap, she tried putting a pacifier in his mouth but he spat it back out. Rachel and Finn looked back at Puck who quickly continued.

"To celebrate Rachel and Finn, two people who – "Puck stopped again when Harry started crying again holding his hands out for his father. He began to fidget in his grandmothers arms who tried her best to settle him before looking over at her son helplessly.

"Give him here" Finn said as he took Harry from Carole. Harry immediately stopped crying once he was in his father's arms.

"Hey baby" Rachel smiled at her son in Finn's arms then looked over at Puck "Keep going"

"Right! Two people who meet in this very building two years ago, they – "Puck was cut off again by Rose who started to cry in Shelby's arms. She held out her arms for her mother. Rachel looked over at Finn amused.

"She doesn't want to be left out" Rachel laughed as she walked over to her mother and held out her arms for her daughter

"Come here Sweetie" Rachel picked up her daughter and walked back over to Finn. Rose cuddled into her mother's embrace "Feel better now Rosie"

"You know I think we should do the quick one" Puck told Rachel and Finn who nodded in agreement.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we have two fussy babies who just can't wait for their parents to get married, just like the rest of us" Puck told the guests, who were all smiling at the baby's display. "So we're going to make this super quick and you'll get the lovey dovey version in our speeches later"

"Rachel do you take Finn to be your husband?" Puck asked looking over at Rachel.

"Absolutely" Rachel beamed, she took her daughters hand when she tried to pull on her earrings.

"Finn do you take Rachel to be your wife" Puck asked looking at Finn, who was smiling lovingly at Rachel.

"Sure" Finn shrugged playfully. Harry was pulling on his father's tie but neither of them noticed the fussy babies as they looked over at each other happily.

"Okay to the power vested in me by the lovely internet I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss… "Puck stopped again when Rachel and Finn reached each other and kissed before he had a chance to finish.

"We're married" Rachel cheered once they pulled away.

"It's about time" Puck laughed as the all began to walk down the aisle.

**XoXo**

"You just wanted to be the centre of attention didn't you" Rachel laughed as she cuddled her son tickling his stomach. Rachel and Finn were feeding their twins at the top table an hour later, the rest of the wedding had gone off without a hitch as long as Rose and Harry stayed close to their parents.

"Just like their mother" Finn quipped, Rachel playfully scowled at him "What I mean is, I love you Mrs Hudson"

"Yeah, yeah" Rachel said as she finished giving Harry his bottle. She put it on the table then moved her son to her shoulder to burp him but not before putting a burping cloth over her shoulder, no way would she let her son ruin her dress.

"Hey guys great wedding" Santana proclaimed as she held up a bottle of wine. She took a seat next to Rachel.

"Looks like you're having fun" Rachel quipped. She gently patted her son on the back as Finn did the same with their daughter.

"Nobody got left at the altar or got murdered so I consider that a good day" Santana encouraged as she took another a drink of champagne.

"Give it time we don't leave until tomorrow" Mike quipped as he took a seat next to Finn.

"I think you just jinked us" Puck laughed sitting down next to Mike as Quinn and Sam sat down across from the at the table. Finn and Rachel finished burping the twins then swapped them over to give the other some attention.

"Oh do you want some attention again" Finn cooed as Harry started to fuss as he started to get sleepy.

"Just like his father" Rachel joked looking lovingly at Finn.

"I love you" Finn whispered to Rachel before sweetly kissing her on the lips, despite Rose pushing his hand between her parents Rachel and Finn continued to kiss.

"Ditto" Rachel said once they pulled away.

"BOOOOO" Santana, Mike and Puck chanted to the married couple.

"Leave them alone it's their wedding day" Quinn beamed smiling over at Finn and Rachel who were still looking at each other.

Sam looked over at all his friends "That's one wedding down, who's next?"


End file.
